Recuerdos de nuestra historia
by birthy
Summary: Pequeñas historias acerca de esta pareja, desde como se conocieron a como llegaron a estar juntos. Porque ellos tienen una larga historia juntos
1. Pensamientos de ella

**1**

Betty suspiro con resignación mientras veía la premiación del torneo de ese año. El equipo ganador había sido el de Ash, y eso la alegraba enormemente. Ella solo se limito a ver la premiación desde lejos. Este era el primer encuentro que tenía con Ash desde hace varios años, y no había sido tan bueno como tenia en mente. No lo aceptaría públicamente, pero extrañaba al pequeño niño que dejo de ver años atrás.

Sería mucho más sencillo si Ash fuera sincero con ella para decirle que estaba planeado, pero eso nunca sucedería. Betty sabía que Ash tenía algo en mente, por esa sonrisa suya tan engreída y las risitas que solía soltar, pero Ash era tan terco que jamás lo aceptaría. Lastima que ella lo conociera tan bien. Volvió a suspirar desganada. Extrañaba terriblemente a Ash, a aquel niño sincero y feliz que siempre la seguía a todos lados. Aquel que fue su primer compañero de juegos y aunque odiara admitirlo, su primer amor.

"Olvidalo Elisabeth, eso esta mal" se oyó decir a sí misma. No podía creer que fuera tan patética para estar seguir enamorada de aquel muchacho, aun después de tantos años. Estaba mal, se repetía constantemente. Ella era una mujer de una respetable y adinerada familia. Ash era el hijo de los amigos de sus padres, y también poseía un linaje que su familia tomaría como aceptable. El pequeño detalle era que Ash era solo un niño. Betty le ganaba por unos 8 años, y eso era demasiado. Betty prácticamente lo había criado, en cierta manera. Era como su hermanito, ella lo cuidó y lo mimo, le contaba historias cada noche y dormían juntos, y recordaba que ella era a la primera que acudía ante cualquier cosa. No entendía como se había terminado enamorando de él, de su hermano menor. Betty se repitio que debía ser la peor persona del mundo. Pero aún así, quería al menos poder ser capaz de cuidar de Ash, aunque sea en la lejanía. Sentía que se lo debía. Si, tenía una misión, pero nunca sería tan importante como asegurarse de que Ash estuviera bien, a salvo de cualquier maquilación y feliz. Aunque le doliera enormemente ver que para él, ella prácticamente era solo un recuerdo lejano y borroso. Sonrió con pesar.

Miro a Ash alzar el trofeo feliz, y por un momento su vista se paseó hacia donde ella se hallaba. Betty trato de borrar cualquier rastro de tristeza o de pesar de su rostro, y alzó la copa hacia él, en señal de brindis, con una leve sonrisa. Ash asintió contento, sonriendole sinceramente. Era lo único que podía hacer. Dio un suave trago a su bebida, antes de alejarse de ahí, para tratar de despejar su mente. No se dio cuenta de que Ash no la había perdido de vista en toda la ceremonia, ni que su sonrisa se volvió melancólica cuando ella se fue, pero aún así, no separó su vista de ella hasta que salió del recinto.


	2. 2

Bueno... Se que tengo mucho que hacer, pero no pude evitar enamorarme de esta pareja. Culpa de mi novio. Pero encontré que para desilusión mía, casi no hay nada de material de ellos, solo muy muy pocos fics. Así que pensé en poner mi parte para aumentar el material de ellos. Son pequeñas historias, que pueden o no tener relación entre si, lo único que hago es poner pequeños detalles de sus historias, de como es que terminaron de pareja, de sus miedos, y todo lo que han pasado. Creo que se la merecen. Si a ustedes piensan en alguna situación en la que les gustaría verlos, por favor haganmela saber y tratare con mucho gusto de escribirla. Muchas gracias por su atención

Ash se encuentra arreglando sus uñas como siempre, solo que esta vez luce algo molesto, y es por eso que su equipo decide salir y dejarlo solo. El chico es realmente peligroso cuando se molesta y más si tiene algo que ver con sus uñas, como comprobaron de mala manera al quebrarle accidentalmente una en un entrenamiento. Después de ese día dejaron de molestar al chico por su hobbie y de tomarlo por una "indefensa jovencita" como solían llamarle para molestarlo. Ambos salen por el bien del menor, que realmente necesita algo de tiempo solo, pero sobre todo por su propio bien. Pocos minutos después Ash estalla aventando los botes de pintura y casi todo lo que se encontraba en la mesa solo por un diseño que le salió mal. Se desquita con todo lo que encuentra a su paso, lanzando lo a volar hasta que llega a un portarretratos donde se encuentra la foto de dos niños sentados en una pradera riendo felices. Ash la aprieta con fuerza, viendola detenidamente hasta que la vuelve a dejar en su lugar con cuidado y se sienta frente a ella sin dejar de observarla.

\- eres una tonta Betty- Ash murmura molesto, pero no tanto como instantes atrás.- venir a decirme que me desconoces... Yo que me preocupo por ti y hago todo por protegerte, ¿Y asi me pagas?- Frunce el ceño y le saca la lengua a la foto, no importandole verse infantil, cuando nadie más lo ve.-¿Porque no puedes simplemente dejar que haga mis cosas y ser una entrometida?- Se queda unos instantes en silencio viendo a la foto. -Ya no soy un niño, Cherrie. ¿por qué te cuesta tanto entenderlo?- Piensa en todas las veces que se han visto recientemente y sonríe.- Es cierto que me encanta hacerte enojar, pero... no quiero que me odies. Yo se que no lo haces ¿verdad?- Ash se recarga sobre sus brazos y entierra su mirada en la mesa, algo depresivo. Sabe que lo que hace es lo mejor para protegerlos a todos, sobre todo, para protegerla a ella. A el no le importan los demás contendientes, y sinceramente, la vida de Iori y Kyo le da igual. Pero no puede permitir que Elisabeth corra peligro, ella es la única persona que él realmente ha querido, y por la única que arriesgaría su vida. No lo quiere admitir, pero desde que peleo con ella, ha estado molesto y deprimido, porque ella lo había ignorado olímpicamente desde entonces. Antes, y pese a todo, ellos se encontraban "casualmente" en el parque casi todos los días, y era algo que Ash disfrutaba, ahora por más que fuera ahí, no había señales de Betty por ninguna parte, como si estuviera castigandolo. Y lo peor era que funcionaba. Si tan solo ella no fuera tan rígida y terca. Ash suspiro. La ama, lo sabe desde hace mucho tiempo, aunque le había costado algo de trabajo entender porque la chica siempre estaba en sus pensamientos y porque no quería que nadie se le acercara. Casi le había dado un ataque y había mandado todo al demonio cuando la vio participar en el torneo, pero se recordó que tenía que actuar según el plan. Le costó horrores no lanzarse a los brazos de la chica y decirle cuánto la había extrañado, y aún más fingir que su presencia le resultaba indiferente, que casi no la recordaba. Antes de cada pelea de su equipo, Ash se ponía ansioso y en varias ocasiones estuvo a punto de intervenir cuando veía que alguien se atrevía a golpearla, no porque la mujer fuera débil, sino porque no toleraba la idea de que alguien pudiera estar haciéndole daño a su Betty. Por eso se ensañaba aún más en sus combates contra aquellos que la hubieran lastimado. Sabía que la joven sentía algo por el, que quizá su amor no fuera tan incorrespondido como siempre temió, ya que se ponía nerviosa en su presencia. Pero era tan necia que jamás lo aceptaría, pero si todo salía bien, cuando todo esto acabara, Ash no pensaba detenerse hasta que Elisabeth lo aceptara como su pareja. "Eso si no te odia con lo que paso" le recordó una voz en su mente y Ash se volvió a deprimir, divagando todavía más. Así fue encontrado por sus compañeros de equipo al regresar, en medio de todo un caos alrededor suyo. lo único intacto era la foto enfrente de él. Shen Woo decide arriesgarse, algo que puede ser bueno o malo, pero al ver la foto decide que no puede empeorar.

-¿sabes? Vimos a Elisabeth Blantorche cerca de aquí cuando regresamos.- y con estas palabras obtiene toda la atención del menor. - Al parecer la sorprendimos, pero creo que esta preocupada por ti. Supongo que venía a verte, aunque al parecer no se animo.-

Ash sonríe sinceramente, feliz, aun con su cabeza contra sus manos. No estaba todo perdido. Shen woo se acerca y le revuelve el cabello.

-Deberías ayudarnos a recoger esto ¿sabes?- Ash no reacciona molesto o le lanza un golpe lo cual es bueno.

-¿yo porque? tengo que arreglar mis uñas ¿sabes? es muy importante.- Y sin más, recoge sus preciadas pinturas y empieza de nuevo a pintarse. Shen woo se encoge de hombros y se va a su cuarto. Su compañero no parece tan feliz, pero el esta mas tranquilo sabiendo que el menor no tendrá más arranques de mal humor en un buen tiempo. Y eso le basta para su tranquilidad.


	3. ¿Beso Frances?

Hola! Aquí dejo un nuevo capitulo, que tendrá continuación en otro. Todo esto surgió de un recuerdo de hace tiempo cuando le pregunte a mi novio que era un beso francés... y el se puso super nervioso. Ahora que lo recuerdo fue muy divertido. Y me puse a pensar ¿Como se pondría Betty si Ash le hace la misma pregunta?

Bueno, he aqui el resultado. Muchas gracias a Jenny por su Review y espero que te siga gustando. Si tienen peticiones de ciertas situaciones, haganmelas saber. Muchas gracias por leer

**3.-**

Betty se encontraba arreglando su cuarto cuando noto que alguien se introducía en este. Un pequeño niño rubio que pronto corrió a su cama y se sentó en esta, luciendo emocionado.

-¡Betty, Betty, betty!- le llamo a gritos, tratando de llamar su atención. Ella sonrió antes de acercarse y sentarse a su lado, al tiempo que revolvía sus cabellos.

-¿Que pasa Ash?-

-¿Me puedes ayudar?- dijo poniendo la mirada más tierna e irresistible que su pequeña persona pudiera pensar. Betty rió contenta.

-Claro que sí cariño. ¿Que pasa?-

-Pues... hoy estabamos en clase, cuando la maestra empezó a hablar de besos. Y los niños siguieron hablando de eso en el recreo. Jean me molesto porque no sabía que que es un beso francés, y dijo que era solo un niño-Hizo una mueca de enfado.- ¿Tú podrías decirme que es un beso francés? -

Betty enrojeció por completo, no esperando esa pregunta, mas Ash la miraba insistentemente, esperando su respuesta. Sintió su garganta seca y no supo como contestar. ¿Porque le preguntaba eso a ella? Ash era un niño, y no debería saber nada de esas cosas, más sabia que no la dejaría en paz hasta que obtuviera una respuesta.

-Ash... pues...- Pensó en decirle que era muy joven para saberlo, pero desistió. Eso lo haría ser más insistente.- Es un beso... de adultos-

-¿Como los que se dan papa y mama? -

-Pues... es un poco diferente.-

-¿Como?-

Elizabeth se maldijo por no haber dicho solamente que si.

-Pues es un beso que... que... solo se da a una persona que amas y que es muy personal.-

-Pero ... sigo sin saber como es Betty. Jean se va a burlar de mi.-

-No le hagas caso a Jean, el tampoco lo sabe, aunque presuma de ser muy grande.-

Ash la vio no muy convencido, pero asintió.

-¿Recuerdas, cuando fuimos al parque de diversiones y vimos a una pareja delante de nosotros?-

El asintió haciendo una mueca desagradable.

-Si, no se separaban, pensé que el se la quería comer, o le iba a sacar el alma, o...-

Betty lo interrumpió.- Pues algo así es el beso francés.

-Iuuuu- Ash hizo una mueca de asco, lo que le dio risa a Betty y la tranquilizo.- Pero eso es asqueroso, estaban todos llenos de... de ... baba- Betty se rió de buena gana. -¿porque hacen eso?-

-Supongo que es... algo de mayores, algo bueno tendrá, pero tampoco lo entiendo.- Ash no parecía muy contento con la respuesta.

-Yo prefiero los besos que se dan mis papas. Son más elegantes.- Ella asintió

-Pero no dejan de ser besos de mayores, que sólo se dan a una persona especial.-

-¿A una persona que amas?- Ella asintió y el sonrió feliz.

-Yo te amo a ti Betty.- Dijo completamente convencido en su pequeña mente infantil, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara.

-No ese amor Ash, es uno que sientes por alguien con quien quieres compartir toda tu vida.- Ash pareció molesto.

-Por eso mismo, Betty. Ya se.- Aplaudió como teniendo una respuesta.- Un día, cuando yo sea grande, me casaré contigo. Te lo prometo.- Betty se quedó literalmente sin palabras, a lo que Ash rio feliz.- Y cuando eso pase, te dare muchos, muchos besos, como los que mis papas se dan.- Y como si nada, le dio un beso en la mejilla, para después salir corriendo. Betty solo se quedo ahí, pasmada, sin saber como tomar las palabras de aquel niño.


	4. 4 Reencuentro

Betty se encontraba persiguiendo a Ash, ese pequeño de nuevo se habìa metido en problemas al robar otro de los poderes. Más le valía a ella encontrarlo antes que los demás, porque de no ser así, ellos no serían para nada considerados con el. Él era rápido, pero ella no se quedaba atrás. Lo siguió por varias calles desiertas en medio de la noche, y por alguno que otro callejón donde buscaba perderla, sin éxito. Los demás se habían quedado atrás, para bien y para mal. Ash se descuido, y entró en un callejón sin salida, y cuando quiso regresar sobre sus pasos, se encontró con que Elisabeth le tapaba la salida. Ash sonrió como si de un niño atrapado en medio de una travesura fuera.

-Oh... Hola Cherrie.-

-Ash ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo? -

-Emm... ¿Salir a pasear en medio de la noche? He oido que es saludable.-

Elisabeth frunció el ceño. Ash siempre tomaba todo como una burla o un juego. -Ah ¿sí? ¿Y qué es eso que tienes en las manos?-

-Pues... alguien lo dejó tirado, asi que lo vi y lo traje conmigo-

-Ash... Sabes bien que eso es mentira. Deja de robarlos.- Y se acercó a paso decidido a él, cortando sus vías de escape

-Yo no usaría palabras tan fuertes. Robar es malo. Yo solo... lo tome prestado. Sin avisar.-

-Es mejor que lo regreses Ash-

-No, aun no Cherrie. Aún no es tiempo.- Fue lo único serio que dijo. Betty comenzaba a molestarse, ella sólo quería protegerlo y él hacía cada vez más locuras.

-¿Y cuando lo será Ash?- Comentó enojada. El solo se encogió de hombros.

-Cuando tenga que serlo. Todo a su tiempo, Cherrie.-

Betty lo acorralo contra la pared, sujetando la mano en la que poseía el tan anhelado objeto. Ash se sorprendió, pero no opuso la menor resistencia.

-Deja de jugar Ash.-

-Oh, Betty, yo no juego, no cuando se trata de ti.- Y sonrió.-¿Ya te dije que hay un tiempo para todo? Pues... ha llegado el tiempo de algo.- Ash soltó su tesoro, dejándolo en la mano de Betty, para rápidamente tomar su brazo y acercarlo mas a el, dejándola a solo centímetros de distancia. -Ya no soy un niño pequeño Betty.- Y sonrió aún más.- Ya puedo hacer esto.- Y sin decir más, la atrajo contra sí, chocando sus labios contra los de la chica, y empezando un beso, del cual no le permitió escapar. Su labios se movieron sobre los ajenos, y su lengua se movió sobre estos. Betty se sorprendió correspondiendo torpemente al beso y olvidando todo por un minuto. Ash se adentró en la boca ajena, jugando con la lengua de Betty, y retandola, disfrutando de una suave danza, que para ambos era embriagadora. Cuando se separó de ella, la sostuvo suavemente, ya que la joven parecía haber perdido el equilibrio, haciendo a Ash sonreír.

-Al fin puedo entender que tiene de bueno el beso francés- Y relamió sus labios. Volviendo a acercarlos a los de ella, robándole un nuevo beso. Más el sonido de pisadas acercándose lo puso en alerta y maldijo mentalmente a los que fueran los intrusos. Tendría que esperar una nueva ocasión. De un rápido movimiento, cambio sus posiciones, dejando a la chica contra la pared, y degustando una última vez aquellos labios. Se separó, asegurándose que la chica no fuera a caer contra el piso, pues parecía algo embriagada, y pasó su lengua por sus labios una última vez.

-Volveremos a vernos muy pronto, mi Betty- Y desapareció por el callejón llevandose con él el tesoro, dejando a la chica completamente sonrojada y desconcertada. Ash había vuelto a salirse con la suya, pero aunque intentara pensar en algo, Betty solo podía repasar la sensación de sus labios sobre los suyos.


	5. 5- Dulce reencuentro

**_N.A. ¡Hola! Aquí me tienen de nuevo, Me da mucho gusto leer sus reviews y saber que les va gustando esta historia. He decidido que por cada comentario, ire adelantando la historia, y les quiero dar muchas gracias a Jenny Heidern y a RWRCrimson por acompañarme en estos capítulos y darme ánimos para seguir._** **_Ando particularmente feliz por que después de creer que no había mas material de esta pareja, encontre el blog coreano de una de mis artistas favoritas, Muse, y encontré muchas imagenes y bosquejos de ellos. ¡Soy tan feliz! no se como termine dando con ellos, pero todo el esfuerzo bien valio la pena. _** **_Siguiendo los anuncios parroquiales xD Tengo un par de capítulos... digamos, muy subidos de tono, que no se si publicarlos aquí o hacer otro fic dedicado exclusivamente a drabbles de contenido erótico de ellos, ¿A ustedes les gustaría leer este tipo de historias? Por favor no duden en comentar y a ver si me animo a publicar esas historias. Sin nada mas por decir hoy, aquí les dejo el capitulo del dia_** **_Solo quiero aclarar un pequeño asunto con el pasado drabble y este. Digamos que voy aprendiendo mas cada día sobre KOF y al momento de escribirlos, no sabía que Ash podría guardar en su interior los tesoros, que no eran objetos físicos tal cual. Por si de pronto ese detalle les salta, espero que me puedan perdonar ese detalle, aunque creo que queda bien para esta historia. Ahora si, me despido por hoy._**

**5.-**

Ash no entendía lo que había pasado. Recordaba el último encuentro, recordaba la batalla con Saiki y como este había entrado en su cuerpo y dominado sus acciones. Como Elisabeth lo había tratado de ayudar, y el ver la puerta cerrandose. Y para su desesperación, al comprender que la única salida era desaparecer a sí mismo y dejar todo, dejar de ver a su querida amiga y un montón de promesas y planes que tenía en mente. Le dolió horriblemente hacer que Elisabeth llorará por su culpa, pero era la única manera. Por eso no entendía como ahora estaba en una habitación, con Elisabeth abrazada a su cuello llorando, y Sheen observando la escena con una sonrisa. Correspondió el abrazo torpemente, queriendo comprobar que fuera real. Se sentía real.

-¿Betty?-

Ella se separó de él, con el rostro lleno de lágrimas y a el le dolió el corazón. Más lo siguiente que hizo fue darle una bofetada que le volteo el rostro. Ash llevó una mano a su mejilla adolorido y sin comprender el cambio tan grande,

-¿Como se te ocurre hacer eso? No lo vuelvas a hacer ¡Nunca!- espetó molesta para después volverse a arrojar a sus brazos. Ash la recibió, pero aun sin comprender que estaba pasando. Busco a Shen con la vista, preguntando en silencio, mas el solo se encogió de hombros sonriendo.

-¿Betty? ¿Que paso?-

Betty levantó su mirada, y su mano, y Ash se encogió, temiendo otro golpe, y es que la señorita pegaba bastante fuerte.

-Tu, grandisimo Idiota, tenías que ir y hacer locuras ¿No? ¿Porque demonios pensaste que eso era lo mejor? ¿Sabes lo que senti cuando te vi desaparecer?- Lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos. Ash acercó una mano, limpiando las, sintiéndose mal

-Lo siento Betty.-Murmuró en lo bajo.-Era lo mejor para todos.-

-¡No!-Grito betty, golpeando su pecho.- No era lo mejor para mi, grandísimo idiota.-

-Betty... no había opción... Si Saiki hubiera regresado... no creo que te hubiera gustado como sería el mundo.-

-Lo haría. Por que tu estarías en el.- Ash abrió los ojos, completamente sorprendido. Elisabeth era una persona practica. Ella siempre decidía por la razón y no por los sentimientos, interponía siempre su deber. Y aun así... Ash solo atino a atraerla hacia sí, temeroso que todo fuera solo una ilusión, debía serlo. El desapareció de la historia, no debería poder regresar. Sujeto a Betty fuertemente, abrazándola, no queriendo despertar de nuevo en la nada.

-Yo...- Ash sabía que debía verse como un idiota, pero no le importo. Ahora era él quien derramaba pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad.-¿Como... como lo hiciste?-

Ella sonrió y se separó ligeramente de él. Hizo una seña con su cabeza y él volvió la vista hacia ese lugar, para después abrir los ojos como nunca.

-¿Que hiciste? Oh por dios, Betty, tú no debías hacer esto- Declaró sorprendido. La Elisabeth que él conocía, jamás hubiera hecho algo así, él era el imprudente y ella la sensata, no al revés. En una mesa cercana, los tres tesoros aguardaban.-¡¿Los robaste?! -

Elisabeth sonrió divertida. -Los tome prestados. Sin Avisar.-

-Oh, Dios mío, soy una influencia terrible.- Ash se lamentó. Elisabeth nunca haría eso.- ¿Que paso con tu honor? ¿Con toda esa cosa que decías sobre tu familia y su orgullo? Y...-

-Por eso mismo lo hice. Mi deber es proteger a los inocentes Ash.- Le interrumpió poniendo un dedo sobre su nariz. -Siempre ha sido mi misión protegerte.- Ash no sabía qué hacer. - No te preocupes por eso. Lo devolveré después.- Ash sentía lágrimas formarse en sus ojos. Elisabeth había ido por él, el tenía la oportunidad de seguir viviendo, de poder cumplir con todo lo que tanto había soñado. Él era importante para ella, no lo había olvidado. Elisabeth acaricio su cabello, y depósito su diadema sobre el, aunque dejándolo con el cabello suelto.

-Me agrada mas ese look tuyo.- Dijo restándole importancia. Se acercó a él, y depositó un suave beso en sus labios, apenas una caricia. Se puso de pie y le extendió una mano.-Aun tenemos mucho por arreglar.- Ash asintió, tomando su mano y ayudandose a levantarse. Sin importarle más, la atrajo contra sí, y se negó a soltarla por varios minutos, mientras deposita suaves besos en su cabello y aspiraba su aroma. Con eso era suficiente para el. Shen Woo hizo ruidos, tratando de llamar su atención, pero ambos lo ignoran. Frustrado, se retira de la habitación para darle espacio a la joven pareja, según sus palabras. Ash sonríe complacido, antes de decidirse a robarle un beso a la joven, quien corresponde inmediatamente, en una caricia suave y dulce del reencuentro de dos amantes.


	6. 7- ¿Cosa de chicas?

_**Hola Hola! ¿Como están? Aquí vengo a dejarles el siguiente capitulo. Este no tiene escenas eróticas, aunque si una ligera mención, solo para iniciar con el tema. Muchas gracias a RavenMore por su review, me alegraste mucho el día. Si, Ash es una terrible influencia para Betty, que es toda recatada, y Ash, pues... es Ash, desinhibido. Ya verán por que lo digo. Y no eres la única que ve a Betty como sumisa, de hecho yo también la veo así, aunque tiene un carácter fuerte. Temía que me hubiera dejado llevar por como la veo, y la hubiera puesto muy sumisa, pero creo que no lo hice, lo cual es bueno. Digo, es el hombre de la relación la mayor parte del tiempo, y sabe muy bien como darse a obedecer y como controlar a Ash, y darle miedo, pero... Ash se me hace un personaje que aunque es despreocupado, cuando quiere, es realmente el dominante... bueno, ya divago. Igual, estaré mas que feliz de recibir sus comentarios, y insisto, si se los imaginan en alguna situación, díganme y veré que puedo hacer por escribirla. Hasta el próximo capítulo**_

**7**

Betty movía su pie inquieta mientras miraba por quinta vez el reloj. Ash aún no salía de su habitación aún cuando quedaron de salir desde hace 15 minutos. Ese chiquillo no conocía lo que era la puntualidad. Cansada se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió a la habitación del menor a la que entró sin llamar. Ash tenía una gran cantidad de ropa desperdigada por la cama, mientras él se encontraba en el tocador terminando de peinarse.

-oh Betty, no esperaba que entraras- dijo observando la de reojo

-te estas tardando demasiado Ash- su voz sono a reproche. -te dije que saldríamos hace media hora-

-Oh cherry, no me di cuenta. Tengo que verme muy bien y arreglarme sabes?-

Betty farfullo por lo bajo y se sentó enojada en un pequeño espacio entre la ropa.-no te molestes, ya casi termino- Elizabeth se quejó por lo bajo pero aprovecho para observar al joven que le daba la espalda. Ash había crecido un poco en últimos años. Se veía bien vistiendo ese traje negro que realzaba su figura y lo hacia ver atractivo y elegante. Ash peleaba por acomodar su cabello con su usual peinado, pero ella creyó que sería mejor si dejara suelto su cabello. Le gustaba pasear sus manos por él y acariciarlo.

Se acercó a él y detuvo sus manos. -dejalo asi, me gusta más.- el sonrió contento y volteo a verla.

-Betty! - Ash reclamo- porque no te pusiste el vestido que te regale?- ella se encogió un poco de hombros.

-No se...- Ash no apartó su mirada seria de ella.- no... Creo que sea buena idea... - Ash alzó una ceja y espero que continuara. Betty suspiró y apartó su vista. - Son muy conservadores... Y no se... Siento que todo el mundo me mirara...y no quiero ser el centro de atención esta vez.- Ash suspiro y atrajo su mirada.

-Betty... No pasa nada. Nadie te molestara, yo me asegúrate de eso.-

-Pero... -

\- Pero nada.- la tomó y prácticamente la arrastró a su habitación. -anda, cambiate.- le dio su vestido y se sentó en su cama.

-Ash, ya es tarde- betty trato de convencerlo.

-nadie es puntual en esos eventos. No importa-

Betty suspiro y se metió al baño a cambiar, para decepción de el joven. Cuando salió, completamente sonrojada, Ash retuvo el aliento. Se veía hermosa en ese vestido, que se encargaba de resaltar cada atributo de su cuerpo. Ash pensó que tendría que cuidar a Betty de todos los hombres que se le acercarían a coquetearle.

-Ash?-

-mon dieu- fue lo único que dijo. - te ves. .. No te dejare en toda la noche. Definitivamente.- Betty sonrió divertida y halagada. Ash tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas y la beso.

-¿Cambiaste de nuevo tus uñas?- Ash sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

-Estas me quedan mejor- Se acercó a Betty y la sentó frente al espejo, mientras cepillaba su cabello. Ella solo suspiro mientras lo veía a través del espejo, y se dejaba consentir ante los toques del menor, que la relajaban de sobre manera.

Ash le colocó su diadema, que combinaba perfectamente con su vestido.

-Perfecto. Te ves hermosa- Betty sonrió y Ash le ayudó a ponerse en pie.

-A veces creo que tu eres más chica que yo ¿Sabes?-

-Bueno... Eso es porque tu eres muy poco femenina, Cherrie-

-Y tu lo eres demasiado- Contraataco Elisabeth molesta por el comentario.- ¿Seguro que no eres chica?Si no, la única explicación es que seas gay -Le provocó esta vez ella. Ash alzó una ceja. Así que Betty quería jugar. Esperaba que supiera hacerse responsable por sus palabras. Solo la atrapó contra una pared, sorprendiendola, antes de besarla. Una de sus manos se paseo por sus piernas, recorriendo su vestido

-¡Ash!-

-Creo que puedo demostrarte muy bien que no soy chica. -Ash acercó su cuerpo contra el suyo, y Betty pudo sentir la dureza de Ash contra sí. -Aunque tendremos que llegar tarde a la reunión.- Y sin más, regresó su atención al cuerpo de la joven, que pese a sus protestas, pronto se vio despojada de su ropa, sintiendo las manos del menor recorrerla por completo.

Dos horas más tarde, ambos llegaron a la reunión, ligeramente agitados. Elisabeth demasiado abochornada, mientras que Ash disfrutaba su reciente victoria, a Betty le había quedado muy claro que Ash no era mujer, y que definitivamente tampoco era gay. Y aunque nunca lo dijera, Elisabeth planeaba seguir molestando a Ash con aquello, si él seguía respondiendo de esa forma a sus ataques.


	7. Esclava

_**Ok, primero que nada... Quiero agradecer a RavenMore y Jenny Heidern por sus comentarios. No saben como me alegra leerlos, y saber que les va gustando la historia, me dan animos para continuar. En cuanto a lo de que Betty no tiene de que quejarse... pues... al momento de escribirlo, no sabia que era taaaan impuntual. Además, creo que ella piensa que es la única que puede llegar tarde, pero no que la hagan esperar, como Ash hace. RavenMore, estoy trabajando un capitulo en el que incluí tu sugerencia, y que puede ser tomado como continuación del anterior, ya casi lo termino. ^_^ **_

_**El dia de hoy subo mi primer relato completamente erótico de esta pareja, así que los comentarios son completamente bienvenidos. No se asusten, sobre advertencia no hay engaño. Si por algo no les gustan los relatos Lemmon, saltense este. Y, este capitulo se puede tomar como UA, y muy desapegado de los anteriores por lo mismo, ya que los anteriores van por una misma linea de KOF y este se sale un poquito de eso. Basta ver el nombre. En cuanto a estos temas, Betty es mas.. sumisa, aunque no se si aqui se note mucho. Pero en los siguientes lo hara Un.n**_

_**Espero que les guste**_

_**Advertencias: Universo Alterno (UA) Lemmon, para mayores de 16.**_

Elisabeth no sabe como termino en aquel estado. Sabía que la situación familiar estaba empeorando, pero nunca pensó que eso llevara a sus padres a recurrir a tal acto. La había vendido al mejor postor solo para asegurar el dinero suficiente para no perder su posición y su estatus. Ahora ella se encontraba atada en una cama, con una venda cubriendo sus ojos y con su cuerpo sintiéndose extraño. Apostaba lo suficiente a que también la habían drogado. Si algún día salía de esta, sus padres se las verían con ella. Su cuerpo quemaba y ella trataba de hacer todo lo posible por escapar de ahí cuanto antes. Si llegaba su nuevo "amo" Elisabeth sabía lo que le esperaba y no estaba dispuesta a pasar por ello, pero pese a sus esfuerzos, seguía estando atada con esposas y amarrada a la cama. Cuando oyó la puerta abrirse, sintió que su respiración se detenía. Alguien había entrado y cerrado la puerta tras sí, y ahora se acercaba a ella. Sintió pánico recorrer todo su cuerpo, y no supo qué hacer cuando un peso extra hundió el colchón de la cama, solo quería llorar. Mordió su labio tratando de controlar los temblores de su cuerpo. Alguien se acercó hacia ella y posó sus labios contra los suyos, Elisabeth se apartó rápidamente, y cuando una mano se posó en su mentón suavemente y regreso su cara, quiso morderlo sin éxito. Lo único que obtuvo a cambio fue una risa suave.

-Shhhhh- fue lo único que escucho antes que un dedo se posará sobre sus labios. La boca ajena fue bajando dejando besos en su cuello y Elisabeth se estremeció. Lo que sea que le hubieran dado magnificaba sus sensaciones, y aquello se sintió bien, pese a que no quisiera. Quien sea que estuviera junto a ella, era suave y calmado, lo cual en cierta medida la tranquilizaba. Sintió manos recorrer su cuerpo suavemente por encima de la ropa y un escalofrío la recorrió. Cuando suavemente esas mismas manos fueron despojandola de su chamarra, Elisabeth tembló, temiendo lo peor. Su ropa fue arrojada lejos, pero las manos la tocaron gentilmente su torso sin tocar sus pechos. Se posaron en su cintura y le dieron la vuelta dejándola de espaldas, trato de resistirse y pelear, pero una presiòn sobre su espalda se lo impidió, y se aterró cuando sintió ser despojada de sus pantalones y su camisa. Pero contra sus expectativas, su amo se posó tras suyo y empezó a repartir suaves besos y lamidas por toda su espalda, causandole estremecimientos que se convirtieron en suspiros de su parte, y aunque se odiara por eso, se sentía terriblemente bien. Sintió pequeñas succiones en su espalda, y no pudo evitar soltar varios jadeos. Siente que la persona tras sí sonríe en medio de un beso al escuchar sus suspiros y se odia por no contenerse. Por varios minutos solo se deja llevar, recibiendo suaves besos y caricias que terminan por relajarla, pese a todo. Siente ser volteada de nuevo, y la respiración ajena sobre sus labios, cuando siente los labios ajenos sobre los suyos esta vez no se retira. Son suaves y delicados, y apenas rozan los suyos suavemente, con calma, y Betty siente de pronto una lengua ajena sobre sus labios, en una suave caricia que pide acceso a su boca, el cual le es concedido sin darse cuenta. El beso empieza suave pero se va volviendo más pasional y Betty se sorprende correspondiendo el beso con igual intensidad y pasión. El beso termina, pero Betty siente la boca ajena sobre su oído, lamiendolo y ocasionando que su cuerpo se curve y choque contra el ajeno. El hombre toma esto como algo positivo, y su boca desciende por su cuello, lamiendolo y marcandolo, obteniendo suspiros y gemidos a cambio. Cuando sus manos se pasean por su torso, Betty se tensa, más las manos continúan tocando y acariciando la alrededor de sus senos, sin llegar a pasarlos sobre ellos. Cuando siente la lengua ajena reemplazar una de sus manos, Elisabeth olvida todo y arquea su cuerpo, exponiendolo más ante su amo, quien toma todo lo que la joven le ofrece. Sus manos se posan sobre sus pechos y Betty suspira complacida, aún más cuando es la lengua la que se posa en sus senos lamiendolos y succionandolos.

Siente manos ajenas bajar por su cuerpo hasta su cadera y despojarla de la única prenda que aún conservaba. Los labios van descendiendo hasta llegar a su vientre, depositando dulces besos, hasta llegar a su entrepierna. Elisabeth cierra las piernas, apenada, aunque llena de excitación tanto por la droga como por las atenciones brindadas, pero sus piernas son suavemente son separadas y siente al hombre colocarse entre ellas para impedirle cerrarlas nuevamente. Se estremece al sentir el aliento golpear su entrepierna, para después sentir los suaves labios en contacto con su feminidad. Estos se mueven con maestría, haciendo que la joven gime con cada caricia y lamida, y más cuando siente una lengua entrar en su interior. Los dedos acompañan sus movimientos, y Betty se sorprende de encontrarse tirando de las esposas para descargar el placer de su cuerpo y alzando sus caderas para brindarle más acceso a esa zona a su amante. Cuando la lengua desciende y llega hasta su otra entrada, su cuerpo reacciona, y disfruta de las suaves lamidas, pero cuando su lengua se introduce en esta, se tensa.

-¡No!... no, por favor- Betty se escucha decir en medio de jadeos y se sorprende de que su voz la traicione. Aun asi, las atenciones continuan, haciendo su cuerpo estremecer, hasta regresar a su flor, y no la deja hasta hacerla gritar de placer. Siente como esta completamente mojada, y le aterra que quiera seguir al siguiente nivel. El hombre se despoja de su ropa, antes de regresar sobre ella y robarle un beso apasionado, que ella corresponde. No sabe qué hacer, siente como si su cuerpo la estuviera traicionando al pedirle continuar y dejarse llevar, por entregarse a aquel hombre que la había comprado. Siente que sus manos son liberadas, pero en lugar de aventarlo y huir, sus manos se posan sobre la espalda ajena, acariciandolo. Se da cuenta que el hombre tiene un cabello largo que cae por su espalda, pero no puede pensar en nada más.

Se sorprende al ser ella quien ahora recorra ese cuerpo con sus labios, un cuerpo bien formado, hasta llegar a su miembro. Betty dudosa lo acerca a su boca, y solo siente una mano que se posa en su cabeza, como animandola a seguir. Ella introduce el miembro en su boca y obtiene un gemido a cambio, y siente cómo todo su cuerpo tiembla. Poco a poco, va recorriendo toda la longitud, subiendo y bajando.

-Sigue asi, Cherrie- Escucha una voz enronquecida por el deseo y no puede reconocerla. Pero aun asi, continua su labor, cada vez con más vigor, obteniendo más estremecimientos a cambio. Siente que esta cerca de acabar, por los estremecimientos más constantes en el cuerpo ajeno y las manos que la instan a ir más deprisa. Pero antes de que acabe, el la detiene, separandola con dificultad de su miembro.

La coloca encima suyo y puede sentir la erección contra su entrada, que comienza a moverse, sin penetrarla, simulando un vaivén. Betty muerde sus labios ante la sensación.

-¿Quieres que siga Cherrie?.- Betty está convencida que ha oído esa voz antes, pero aun así, no puede reconocerla. Muerde sus labios aún más, sin saber qué hacer. Los movimientos no se detienen, y a ella se le hace cada vez más difícil resistirse. Dudosa, pero demasiado excitada para pensar más, asiente, y eso es todo lo que el otro necesita. Continua con los movimientos hasta que en uno de ellos se introduce en el interior de la joven, quien ahoga un grito y se aferra a su cuello. Los movimientos inician lentos para después ir subiendo de intensidad. Siente las manos ajenas sobre sus caderas, ayudandola a moverse, hasta que ella toma el control e impone su vaivén, a la vez que captura sus labios en un beso demandante. Cuando se separa por aire, el baja sus labios por su cuello, besándola aumentando su placer, más cuando sus labios capturar uno de sus senos. Betty mantiene el vaivén, sintiendo como el miembro entra y sale completamente de ella, golpeandola en un punto en su interior que le hace disfrutar. En un momento, él la aleja por un segundo de si, para cambiar de posición, La recuesta sobre la cama, llevando sus piernas a sus hombros y comienza a penetrarla rápidamente, sin casi salir de ella, haciendo las embestidas más profundas y rápidas. Esa nueva posición toca algo que Betty no había sentido hasta ahora, y gemidos salen de sus labios sin poder contenerse. Se aferra a las sabanas, y se deja llevar por las sensaciones. No se da cuenta de que se encuentra pidiendo por más y suplicando que no pare, en lo que es completamente obedecida. Cuando el esta por llegar, Elisabeth lo siente, pues las embestidas se hacen aún más fuertes, y más certeras. El dirige una de sus manos a su clítoris, acariciándolo, haciendo que ella duplique aún más su placer. Por un momento se deja ir, y lo único de lo que se da cuenta es de que un líquido caliente la esta llenando. Siente como es depositada en la cama, y que un cuerpo ajeno se posa sobre el suyo, pero sin llegar a aplastarla. El hombre se recuesta en su pecho, y Elisabet siente sus cabellos acomodarse por este. Respira tratando de normalizar su ritmo, aún con los estremecimientos placenteros recorriendo su cuerpo. Una mano se acerca a su rostro, y unos labios la vuelven a besar, suavemente, llenos de cariño. Cuando se retira, se lleva consigo la venda que cubría sus ojos. Betty los abre temerosa, para encontrarse frente a frente a un chico rubio. Betty siente sus ojos llenarse de lagrimas, y no sabe si son de alivio, de tristeza o de alegría.

-Shhh, no llores Betty.- Le dice y limpia su rostro con su mano.

-¿Ash?- pregunta aun insegura y el joven sonríe.-¿Como...?

-No iba a permitir que nadie más te comprara Cherrie. Me entere justo a tiempo, por un momento creí que era muy tarde.- Elisabeth no sabe que decir, que pensar, solo siente lagrimas recorrer sus mejillas. Ash las limpia y besa cada una.- Por suerte todo salió bien. Recuérdame ajustar cuentas con tus padres más tarde. Pero ahora, Betty, ahora, solo importa que eres mía.-

Elisabeth desaparece el espacio entre ellos, y lo besa, dejando salir todas sus emociones hasta el momento, siendo correspondido de inmediato por Ash.

-Todo esta bien Cherrie, tranquila.- Ash da la vuelta, y se acuesta sobre la cama, recostando a la joven sobre su pecho y acariciando su espalda. Elisabeth asiente y se deja consentir, antes de que el sueño la venciera, eran demasiadas emociones en ese día. Ash deposita un beso sobre su frente, antes de dejarse llevar por morfeo también. Aún había muchas cosas que arreglar, pero lo único que le importaba era tener a la joven a su lado, o mejor aún, en sus brazos.

_**Ok... creo que me hizo falta algo en este, pero, prometo mejorar. Muchas gracias por su visita y comentarios. **_


	8. 8- Betty

_**Perdonen por la tardanza, se que debí**____**haber actualizado hace tiempo u.u pero por unos pequeños detalles técnicos**____**no lo pude hacer. A modo de disculpa, subire dos capítulos**____**que espero sean de su agrado. Este primero es la respuesta a la petición de RavenMore, así**____**que espero sinceramente que te guste. Tengo un par de capítulos**____**mas, y otros en mente de como poner celoso a Ash... y este es solo la primera forma. Ash de verdad es muy divertido de ver celoso, y es muy fácil de poner así**____**dado que es muy posesivo con Betty. Si aquí notan un pequeño... bueno, gran cambio en cuanto a la narración, es por que recibí la ayuda de mi novio para corregirlo, y el también le puso de su cosecha. Solo espero que les guste, y si tienen más peticiones, no duden en decirmelas. Pronto veran a este par en situaciones... bastante raras, pero les gustaran. Muchas gracias por leer, y nos vemos en la siguiente publicación.**_

_**Gracias a RavenMore y a **__**Jenny Heidern por sus comentarios, los cuales agradezco muchisimo y me animan a seguir publicando y escribiendo**_

**8**

Ese año había una reunión de todos los peleadores del gran torneo, de patrocinadores y gente influyente. Lo que inició siendo solo una pequeña reunión, pronto creció y creció, lo suficiente como para obtener mayor atención y buscar un patrocinador para el próximo torneo. Pese a las muchas rivalidades de los competidores, la reunión fue tranquila, y las amenazas y peleas tuvieron que ser dejadas de lado solo por aquella noche. Era la regla principal, y romperla acarrearía la descalificación de los involucrados, incluso aun antes de iniciar el torneo. El detalle fue bien recibido y agradecido por las chicas, muchas tenían parejas demasiado competitivas; lo que suele dificultar el deseo de disfrutar de una noche tranquila y sin inconvenientes. Elisabeth era una de ellas, ya que sabe que, pese a todo, algunos chicos guardaban cierto resentimiento hacia Ash. Aunque el joven terminó siendo un héroe, su actitud desenfadada y cínica ciertamente le había traído importantes diferencias con los demás. Ese año había demasiada gente, mucha de la cual no conocía, o solo había escuchado su nombre en torneos pasados. Los organizadores no habían escatimado en gastos, haciendo una fiesta elegante y refinada, en la que no todos se sienten muy cómodos respecto a las normas de etiqueta. Ash la acompañó todo el tiempo sin despegarse de su lado, deseando más que nada recuperar todo el tiempo que no pudo estar con Betty, lo cual le parecía tierno a la joven. Pese a su actitud arrogante y desafanada, el chico era un verdadero encanto con ella, y Betty estaba segura que esa parte de él, la verdadera, solo se la mostraba a ella. Ash se encargó de alejar a todos los hombres que estaban interesados en Elisabeth -que ciertamente no fueron pocos- y es que en esa reunión no faltaban los hombres que, al ver el apellido Blanctorche se sentían atraídos por su fortuna.

-No los soporto.- Betty murmuró molesta, luego de que un sujeto la volviera a molestar por tercera vez en esa noche.

-Tranquila Betty, olvidalos.-

-No es fácil, cuando te persiguen hasta al baño.-

Ash frunció el entrecejo molesto, pero logró disimularlo a tiempo.

-Lo se Cherrie.-Tomó su mano y la beso.-¿Porque no los olvidamos y nos divertimos tu y yo?

Elisabeth lo mira interesada.

-Si tu plan de divertirnos, es huir de aqui, lamento decirte que...

-No pensaba hacerlo, Cherrie.- El chico se acercó lentamente a ella, sonriendo enigmáticamente, hasta quedar separados apenas por unos centímetros.-Aunque si tu quieres hacerlo _Betty, _podemos buscar un lugar más… privado..._-_ Ella se sonroja ante su insinuación, volteando su cara a otro lado. -Ya que te gusta tanto...

-¡Ash!- musita ella, empujándolo un poco.

-Yo solo quería pedirte bailar, mi señorita.- Ella volteó a verlo, al tiempo en que él le extendía la mano.

-Ash, yo no...-

-Vamos Betty, como cuando éramos niños. Solo tu y yo -insistió él, sonriendole con sinceridad, mientras esbozaba su mejor puchero, como perrito abandonado bajo la lluvia. Al igual que siempre, ella no pudo resistirse, mientras tomaba su mano, haciendo una inclinación con la cabeza y alzando su vestido con la otra. Los dos amantes intercambiaron una sonrisa de complicidad antes de abrazarse y empezar a bailar. La fiesta se deshace en acordes acompasados mientras sus pies recorren el piso. Los colores de la noche los rodean fundidos en un amalgama de luces ambarinas, y pronto el mundo a su alrededor desaparece por completo. Por toda una canción, la realidad se reduce únicamente a los dos, bailando el uno contra el otro, sintiendo el calor que irradian sus cuerpos.

-Hace demasiado calor- dijo Betty, al cabo de un rato, completamente sonrojada. Ash no supo decidir si fue por el calor del lugar, el baile, o que sencillamente estaba avergonzada.

-Entonces, vamos por algo de aire.- Ash la guió hasta uno de los balcones, donde se escabulleron de todo el ruido y las personas. Salieron al amparo de la noche, agradeciendo el descanso y el silencio. Suavemente se recargaron contra el balcón, contemplando atentamente el cielo estrellado.

-¿Realmente te gustan estas reuniones? -preguntó Ash, seriamente.

-Son necesarias Ash.-

-No pregunte eso.-

Elisabeth guardó silencio por unos segundos, pensando un poco en su respuesta.

-Me gustan las cosas más pequeñas, y familiares. Pero... realmente me ha gustado este día. Ignorando a los pesados de hace rato.-

Ash entrelazó sus manos con las de ella, y ambos se quedaron por más tiempo bajo la intemperie.

-¿Tienes frío?-

-No, estoy bien. Solo... tengo un poco de sed. Pero realmente no quiero entrar ahi.-

-Yo iré _cherrie_. Espérame aquí.- Antes de irse, se acercó a ella, depositandole un suave beso, que es prontamente correspondido.

Una vez dentro, Ash se perdió entre la multitud, procurando ignorar a todos los que se cruzaron en su camino. Le extrañó no encontrar ningún mesero en esa ocasión. Ciertamente podrían mejorar mucho la atenció ó con cautela a Iori, que parecía estar exasperado con la fiesta y dispuesto a buscar problemas. El chico sabía que el miembro del clan Yasakani aún le guardaba rencor y que cualquier provocación bastaría para desatar una pelea. Tras dar varias vueltas por el salon, Ash finalmente llegó ante la barra donde, mientras pedía dos bebidas, se encontró de pronto con Kyo.

-Hey, no te había visto en toda la fiesta.-

-He estado ocupado Kusanagi. Tengo muy buena compañía esta noche.-

-Ya lo creo. Aun asi, espero verte en el nuevo torneo. Tenemos una pelea pendiente.-

-Será después Kyo.-respondió él, sin nada de ánimo, mientras tomaba las bebidas.-Si me disculpas, una linda señorita me esta esperando, y odia que la deje sola. Por cierto, creo que tu novio te esta buscando-

-¡El no es mi novio Crimson!-

-Bueno, diselo a el. _¡Au revoir!_-

Con un bufidó, Ash se acercó de nuevo al balcón, en el momento en que escuchaba varias voces provenir del exterior. Con sigilo y recelo se acercó hasta el lugar donde Berry lo había estado esperando.

-Oh, vamos querida. No te arrepentiras de venir conmigo.- Ash observó cómo un hombre acorralaba a Betty, tomándola del brazo, insistiendo con acciones sus palabras.

-Eduard ya le dije que no me interesa.- respondió ella, visiblemente molesta, soltandose bruscamente de aquel hombre, que no entendía un rechazo, y menos con un par de copas encima.- Yo ya vengo acompañada.-

-¿Acompañada?¿Por ese chiquillo? Por favor, deja que te demuestre lo que es estar con un hombre- Aquello fue todo lo que Ash pudo soportar. Con absoluta seriedad, se acercó hacia ellos, derramando las bebidas encima del invitado indeseado.

-Oh, lo siento, no te vi.-Ash se acerco a Elisabeth y coloco su saco por encima de la chica.-Lamento la tardanza _Cherrie_, pero será mejor que nos vayamos.-

-Tu, grandisimo idiota, ¿Que crees que has hecho? ¿Sabes quien soy?- Grito molesto el hombre, llamando la atención de varios.

-Un viejo idiota que no puede tomar ni una gota sin que se le suba. Cosas de la edad, supongo. Vamonos, Betty.-Le da un beso en los labios, disfrutando de demostrarle al otro algo que el jamas podra tener, para después tomarla de la cintura, guiandola lejos de aquel sujeto

-Vamos, Betty. Tu sabes que soy mejor que ese chiquillo.- Ash volteo a verlo completamente enojado. Nadie, completamente nadie, se metía con Betty, con SU Betty y salia intacto. Solo él puede llamarla así. Se separo de Elisabeth, quien trata de evitarlo.

-Ash, no, no le hagas caso.- Suplica queriendo evitar algún problema para el futuro torneo. Pero él la ignora y sujeta al hombre por su camisa, alzandolo.

-Escuchame bien _idiot_. Betty es mía, y como se te ocurra volverte a acercar a ella, no volveras a ver la luz del día _Est-ce que tu comprends?- _Ash tiene la mirada más macabra que jamás haya usado, y su mano esta llena de sus llamas verdes. El hombre pierde todo el valor y la soberbia ante aquello, gritando que lo baje.-No se te ocurra ni siquiera usar su nombre. Para ti es la señora Blantorche. De Crimson.- Betty se acerca a el tomandolo de los hombros, pidiendole que se calme. El lo suelta y el hombre cae al suelo estrepitosamente.

-Lo siento, _Cherrie_. No quise asustarte.- Dice volteando a verla y depositando un suave beso en sus labios.

-Solo vamonos, Ash.- El asiente y se encaminan al salón. Unos segundos antes de entrar Ash voltea con mirada maliciosa y le lanza un par de ataques de flama verde, sin que Betty se de cuenta. ¿Acaso creía que con eso bastaría? El hombre corre escapando del gran círculo de fuego que lo persigue y Ash sonríe ante esto. Lamenta no poder hacer más para dar su merecido a aquel insolente, le saldría muy barata su osadía, pero Betty se enojara si lo hace, igual que el resto de la organización, aunque esto último no le interese. Sonrie, apretando la mano de Betty al pensar que ella no lo negó. Incluso cuando la declaró su mujer frente a ese sujeto, y Ash sabe que es un buen indicio. No faltaría mucho para que ese título fuera el formal ante todas las de la ley.


	9. 9- Celos

**9**

Elisabeth suspira por tercera vez mientras mira el paisaje frente a ella. Últimamente ha estado demasiado pensativa y más callada de lo que normalmente es, y sus compañeros no lo pasan desapercibido. Es una contradicción andante, ya que busca a Crimson, deseando llamar su atención y al mismo tiempo huye de él. Por fin aceptó después de mucho tiempo que el menor le atraía y que sentía por él un amor más allá de lo fraternal, pero no sabe como actuar. Siempre ha sido educada para ser una señorita seria y determinada, pero en cuestión de sentimientos, hay mucho que aún desconoce. No sabe como actuar frente a él, ni que decir, y eso la molesta en sobremanera. Por mucho tiempo ha reprimido sus sentimientos, miedos e inquietudes por el sobreviviente del clan Crimson, y eso cada vez le resulta más doloroso, pero no sabe que hacer, ya que teme que el menor la rechace. Ash es cínico y Betty sabe que no sabría qué hacer en caso de que la rechazara. Lamenta no ser como las demás chicas del torneo, quienes no tienen reparo en exponer sus sentimientos a sus amados. Shen Woo se acerca a ella, harto de verla en tal estado, impropio de la mujer.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede, Elisabeth?-

Ella se sorprende, ya que no se percató de su presencia, pero disimula lo mejor posible su estado.

-Sólo pensaba el rumbo que tomaran las cosas de ahora en adelante.- Elisabeth elude la realidad, mostrando su semblante serio. Aunque el hombre se niega a permitir que ella escape.

-¿Con respecto a Ash?-

-A qué pasará con el. Mi deber es protegerlo-

-Si... y qué pasará entre ambos. ¿Me equivoco?-Elisabeth se sonroja, apenada de sentirse descubierta.

-Pasará que lo detendré, No se qué insinúas.-

-Si... y después Tú y el... sentados bajo un árbol-Shen se burla, recordando una vieja canción. Elisabeth lo mira asombrada y aparta la mirada.- Oh vamos, Elisabeth, no lo niegues. Te la pasas suspirando por él todo el tiempo.-Ella se sonroja aún más, y permanece callada. - No tiene nada de malo. Ignorando el hecho de que es menor a ti como por 10 años, es un chiquillo engreído y tiene planes de dominación mundial.- Elisabeth se deprime ante esto- Nada que tu no puedas solucionar, claro esta. La pregunta es ¿Porque aún no lo has hecho?-

-Esta mal- contesta en un suspiro. Shen Woo la mira fijamente, con una ceja alzada.-Y... dudo que Ash me corresponda.- Elisabeth entierra su cara entre sus brazos.

-¿Es en serio?-Shen pregunta desconcertado.- El chiquillo está loco por ti-

-No lo esta. Si no, no estaría así.- Betty suspira, pesimista. Shen se molesta ante esto.

-Ustedes dos son un par de necios ¿Sabes? Pero ya me cansaron. Arreglare esto de una vez por todas.- Ella alza la vista y él la toma por los hombros.- Ya me canse de verte a ti en este estado... Esta no eres tu. ¿Que paso con toda tu determinación? La joven que conocí jamás se daría por vencida. Pero dado que los dos unos completos idiotas, yo me encargare- Elisabeth se molesta ante esto, pero Sheen Woo la interrumpe.- Ni una palabra. Ve a casa, mañana tenemos una cita. Y por favor, ponte lo más femenina que puedas, y eso incluye vestido y maquillaje ¿Entendido?-

-¿Y eso para que es?- Pregunta entre intrigada y ofendida

-Tu solo haz lo que yo te digo, no preguntes. A las 8 te espero aquí ¿Entendido? Y no aceptaré un no por respuesta.- Shen se da la media vuelta y deja a la mujer ahí, completamente confundida.- ¡Mas te vale que tomes tu tiempo Elisabeth! Y si te niegas, abandonare el equipo y serás descalificada.- Amenaza antes de desaparecer.

Shen abandona el lugar dispuesto a llevar a cabo su plan. Al día siguiente, irrumpe en la mansión de Ash Crimson, interrumpiendolo de su sesión para arreglar sus uñas. Ash lo mira molesto.

-¿Que quieres, Monsieur?-

-Tu- Susurra molesto y avergonzado.-Me debes unas cuantas Crimson, y estoy dispuesto a cobrarmelas ahora.-

-Si quieres pelear, tendrás que esperar al torneo-

-No hablo de eso idiota. Aunque esperaré ese encuentro.- Sheen se ve avergonzado, y esto causa curiosidad en el menor.- Tu sabes de moda y eso ¿no? De que es lo que les gusta a las mujeres.-

Ash lo ve sorprendido-Oui-

-Bien, necesito que me ayudes a arreglarme. Tengo una cita hoy y nada debe fallar.-

Ash lo mira atónito.-¿Es en serio?-

-Escuchame Crimson, no me gusta venir aqui a pedirte esto, pero eres mi último recurso. No entiendo como demonios es que tienes tu propio club de fans. Así que se util, y ayuda, que me la debes.-

-Oui, Oui. Al fin alguien aprecia lo que es tener estilo.- Ash sonríe burlón- Esta joven debe ser muy especial como para que tu hagas eso. Pobre de ella, pero al menos debe tener una buena primera impresión.- Ash le hace una seña y se lo lleva a su habitación, ante las protestas del otro.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué planes tienes para ella?-

-Llevarla a cenar al restaurante más lujoso. Y si de ahí pasa algo más...-

-Eres un depravado. ¿Seguro que te alcanzará para eso?-

-Oye, tengo mis ahorros, chiquillo ricachon. -

-Aun así, es... demasiado impropio de ti.-Ash le señala un par de trajes, para que se los pruebe. Shen entra al baño a cambiarse.

-Bueno... Ella lo merece. No la puedo llevar a cualquier lugar.-

-Oh... ¿Y quien es esa bella doncella? Tengo que darle... el pésame.-

-Muy gracioso Crimson- Sale con el pantalón puesto.- Pasame una camisa.- Ash le avienta una y él vuelve a entrar al baño.- Creo que la conoces muy bien. Es Elisabeth.-

-¿Elisabeth?-Ash siente el aire faltarle.-¿Que Elisabeth?

-Elisabeth Blantorche, la que ha jurado atraparte, creo que la conoces muy bien.- murmura como si nada el otro.

-¿Betty? ¿Como es que ella aceptó a salir contigo? Debes estar bromeando.-

-Estamos en el mismo equipo, Crimson. Es normal que pasemos tiempo juntos, y una cosa ha llevado a la otra.- Ash sintió que la sangre le hervía.

-Es mentira.-

-Si no me quieres creer, allá tú.- Sale del baño con ese atuendo, que le favorece bastante.-¿Me va bien?-

-No, te va horrible. Toma esto, y cambiate.-Ash se ve enojado y lo empuja prácticamente al baño. Una vez que él entra, lo encierra en este antes de salir corriendo de la casa.

Shen Woo lo escucha y sonríe, quitandose de encima esa ropa. Aunque odiaba el hecho de verse encerrado.

Ash corre prácticamente a la casa Blantorche, pensando en las palabras de Shen.

"_No, no, no. Esto es imposible. Betty jamás tendría tan mal gusto. Ella no lo haría. Shen está alardeando. Eso es. Betty debe haberle pedido reunirse para hablar del evento. Es todo."_

En menos de cinco minutos a atravesado la ciudad, sin notarlo. Cuando llega a la casa, se cuela por una de las ventanas, no quiere perder el tiempo Se adentra hasta la habitación de la joven, dispuesto a romper con esa broma de mal gusto. Más lo que observa no es para nada lo que esperaba. Elisabeth se encuentra dandose los últimos retoques de maquillaje, con un vestido de noche elegante y algo provocador, y Ash se queda sin aire ante tal visión.

-¿Ash? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Como entraste?- Betty se encontraba sinceramente sorprendida, no entendía porque Ash se encontraba ahí, aunque los nervios acudieron a ella al verlo, pero trato de disimularlos. Ash fuerza una mueca de desinterés, aunque bullia de enojo.

-Solo pasaba a saludar Cherie. ¿A donde vas?.- Trata de contenerse lo más posible, aunque le cuesta demasiado.

-Tengo una cita Ash, se me hace tarde.-. Elisabeth regresa su vista al tocador y pone un poco de pintura en sus labios. -Si me disculpas-Eso es todo lo que él puede soportar

-¿Una cita con Shen? ¿Desde cuando tienes tan malos gustos?

Elisabeth se sorprende.-¿Como lo sabes?-

-Eso no importa Betty.- Ash cierra la puerta tras sí con seguro.-Tu no vas a ninguna parte-

-¿Y porque no?-Elisabeth lo reta.

-Me niego. Tu no puedes salir con nadie-

-¿Quien eres tu para decirme eso? Yo puedo hacer lo que quiera Ash.-

-No Cherrie.- Se acerca hacia ella, acortando la distancia.-No puedes hacerlo.-

-¿Y porque no?- Lo reta la mujer, extrañada de la actitud del menor.

-Porque vos _Madmoiselle, _sos mia.- Reclama el, dejandose llevar por los celos, la sujeta de la cintura y le roba un beso.

Betty se deja llevar, sin comprender que esta pasando. Cuando Ash se separa, Betty comienza a procesar toda la situación -¿Desde cuando soy tuya?-

-Desde siempre Cherrie. Desde que te conoci. Desde que te dije que me casaría contigo.-

-Eso... eso fue cuando apenas eras un niño Ash. No sabías lo que decías.-

-Lo sabía entonces, Betty, y lo se ahora. Tu seras mi esposa Betty.- La besa nuevamente, posesivo.- Y no voy a tolerar que nadie más pose sus ojos en ti.-

-Pero Ash...-

-Pero nada Elisabeth. Tu eres mi pareja y de nadie más ¿Entendido?- Ash estaba completamente celoso, y eso era una sorpresa para la joven.

-¿Tu... pareja?- Betty se sonroja, avergonzada.

-Lo eres. Yo te propuse matrimonio hace 10 años y no te negaste. Es demasiado tarde para hacerlo.-

Betty lo observo atónita para después comenzar a reír de los nervios. Ash la observa con incredulidad.

-¿Qué es lo que es tan gracioso?- Se escucha molesto, pensando que se burlaba de él. Betty sujeta sus mejillas, pellizcandolas suavemente.

-Tu. Tienes una forma muy rara de declararte- Betty sonríe feliz, y lo besa en los labios suavemente. -Supongo que no podré salir con Shen entonces-

-Nunca- Ash sisea enojado.-No si quieres que siga vivo.-

-Eres demasiado celoso Ash.- Ella sonríe e internamente le da las gracias a su compañero por su ayuda. Ash gruñe por lo bajo, molesto.- Aún así, ya me arregle. Sería un desperdicio no salir.-

-Entonces salgamos tu y yo.- El besa su mano, y hace una inclinación.- No puedes negarme una cita.-

-Puedo intentarlo. Aunque no creo que funcione ¿Cierto?- sonríe divertida

-Nop. Vamos Cherrie, tengo algo en mente.- Ella toma su brazo, y le planta un beso antes de salir de la habitación.


	10. ¿Que estabas pensando?

_** Hola hola! Aqui ando de regreso, si bien, no publique rápido, al menos tratare de que sea un nuevo capitulo a la semana. Aun me falta mucho por escribir, y tengo unos cuantos capítulos pendientes que no he terminado. Pero seguiré por aquí, actualizando esta historia. El capitulo de hoy es un Lemmon, ubicado al final del torneo de KOF, con un ligero cambio, que espero que les guste. Ash es un poco... Posesivo, egoista e imprudente, pero es parte de si, y Elisabeth lo descubrira a la mala. Solo espero que sea de su agrado. Y este es el capítulo mas largo hasta el momento, para que vean que si me esforze. A la próxima subiré el capítulo del que hable la vez pasada. Muchas gracias por seguir y leer esta historia, y les agradezco cualquier comentario que me puedan hacer. Un especial agradecimiento a RavenMore, por seguir la historia y siempre dejarme algún mensaje o comentario, los cuales me alegra recibir ^_^ y a Yuki Meira, mi pareja, quien me ayuda con los capítulos y quien alimenta mi trauma con esta pareja, y sigue cada una de mis locuras.**_

_**Por cierto... Sip, Betty es el chico de la relación, al menos la mayor parte del tiempo, tiene mas la "actitud de hombre" como tu dices, pero... Ash es demasiado celoso, si bien Betty no da pie a nadie mas, eso no quiere decir que nadie se fije en ella, o en que no sea atractiva, como Shen sabe bien. Y utilizo eso en su favor. **_

_** Comentarios, peticiones, mensajes, son bien recibidos.**_

El gimnasio se encuentra lleno de gente que va y viene, emocionados ante el último torneo y las peleas, y los mismos contrincantes pasean tranquilamente después de aquella batalla, relajados de que el nuevo plan de dominación mundial había fracasado. Todos menos una joven francesa, quien se dirige con apuro hacia la casa de su contrincante y protegido, nerviosa y agitada, luego de que este estuviera a punto de desaparecer en manos de Saiki, siendo un verdadero milagro que no lo hiciera. Aunque después de acabar con él y que los poderes regresaran a sus dueños, Ash había huido del lugar. Betty estuvo a punto de tener un colapso nervioso con todo aquello, y más después de su ultimo encuentro. Tenía demasiados sentimientos encontrados, no sabía qué pensar después de todo lo que ocurrió. Repasa mentalmente todos los actos del joven en su cabeza, cada uno relacionado directamente con ella. El la había estado siguiendo, durante todo el torneo. Muchas veces él la buscó con su sonrisa de suficiencia, y recuerda cuando ella intentó convencerlo de regresar con ella, de pelear a su lado hace apenas unas pocas horas, antes de que iniciaran las finales del torneo.

_-Aún no es tiempo Cherrie. No sabes nada ¿cierto?- Ash le sonrió con complacencia.-Eso es lo mejor. Se acercan tiempos difíciles.-_

_-Por eso mismo Ash... por favor, regresa conmigo-_

_-Eso quiero Betty, pero no de la forma que tu quieres. Yo quiero aún más.- _

_-¿Qué es lo que quieres Ash? Solo dimelo. Yo solo quiero protegerte. Quiero que regreses-_

_Ash sonrió.-No sabes lo que dices Cherry-_

_-Hablo en serio. Haré cualquier cosa para hacerlo, Ash- dijo completamente decidida_

_-¿Cualquier cosa? Mon dieu Betty, esas palabras son peligrosas.- Se burló._

_-No estoy bromeando Ash- El puso un semblante completamente serio, el primero que Betty veía en todo el torneo, el primero desde su reencuentro-_

_-Ni yo tampoco Elisabeth. Pero si eso es lo que quieres- Ash se acercó hasta ella y la acorralo.- Ya no hay marcha atrás Betty. Tu lo pediste.- Betty se sorprendió cuando el joven la besó apasionadamente, empujandola contra la pared y sujetando sus manos con una suya. Cuando la joven se dio cuenta, sus manos se encontraban atadas. Ash la aventó contra la cama más cercana._

_-¿Ash?- Elisabeth preguntó temerosa. Más el solo se acerco hacia ella, colocandose sobre sí. _

_-Tu dijiste que harías lo que sea Betty. Y esto es lo que mas quiero. Sobre todo ahora.-_

Elisabeth recuerda más sobre aquella noche. Al final, no pudo negarse, Ash la reclamó suya una y otra vez, de todas las formas posibles y ella lo aceptó, dejando que el hiciera con ella lo que quisiera. El había sido cuidadoso, llevandola al borde del placer toda la noche. Le había dejado marcas que no se borrarían en mucho tiempo, y estaba desesperado por demostrar que ella era solamente suya, sin importar nada más. Elisabeth creyó escucharle decir que no lo olvidara, pasará lo que pasará, pero no estaba segura, pues lo dijo cuando estaba a punto de quedarse dormida. Cuando despertó, estaba arropada en la cama, pero no había rastro de Ash por ningún lado. Elisabeth sintió una opresión en el pecho, al sentirse sola, después de aquello, y temer que el muchacho solo la hubiera usado para saciar sus instintos. Pero negó, Ash jamás haría aquello, se negaba a creerlo. El "no me olvides, Betty, pase lo que pase" golpeó su mente con más fuerzas, y Elisabeth se preocupo. Algo sumamente malo estaba a punto de ocurrir. Sin más, se vistió a prisa, y salió con rumbo al torneo, a la final de este, esperando ver a Ash en medio de esto y aclarar todo lo que sucedió esa noche. Lo que nunca esperó fue ver que al final, Ash había fingido todo este tiempo solo para protegerlos.

Elisabeth entra apurada a la casa de Ash, buscandolo por todas partes, encontrandola casi desierta, desesperandola aún más. Cuando por fin da con él, se lo encuentra en el comedor, observando a la nada, pensativo. Betty siente que su corazón se le saldrá del pecho. Se acerca con él a paso firme, mientras el se encuentra sentado, esperandola. Quiere gritarle, abofetearlo y besarlo, todo al mismo tiempo. Le debía mucho al joven, pero... la había hecho sufrir tanto, no sabe que tanto hizo para llevar a cabo su plan y que tanto lo hizo por su capricho. Betty teme de estar en cualquiera de esas dos partes. Al final decide calmarse lo más que puede y enfrentarlo directamente. Le debe un par de explicaciones, se dice. Se miran por varios minutos en silencio, Betty siente su voz atorada en su garganta, incapaz de hablar. Ash alza una ceja, la mujer frente a él jamás se había quedado sin palabras.

-Hola _Cherrie_. No esperaba verte aquí tan pronto.-El es el que rompe el silencio, dando pie a sacar a la dama de su aparente mutismo.

-Sabias que te buscaría.-

-Siempre lo haces Betty, después de todo soy irresistible para ti.- Ella enrojece por completo.

-¡No digas tonterías!-

-No lo son _Cherrie_. Tampoco pudiste negarte ayer ¿cierto?-Ash pone una sonrisa pícara.-Realmente lo deseabas. Tanto como yo.- Elisabeth enrojece por completo, mientras siente que se le atoran las palabras en la garganta.-Rogaste por más ¿no?-

-yo...tu... grandisimo idiota... tu me... me...-Betty esta completamente avergonzada, su rostro compite con el traje del menor, quien la mira divertido.

-Yo solo te hice mia Elisabeth. Tenía que dejartelo en claro.-Se acerca hacia ella, y la toma por el rostro, altanero. -Eres mía Betty.-

-Ash...¿Como... como pudiste? yo... -Elisabeth tiene problemas para hablar con coherencia, demasiado avergonzada de pronto por toda la situación.

-Tu no te negaste Cherrie. Tu dijiste que harías cualquier cosa.-

-Yo... no... no pensé que sería... eso.-

-Eso es porque eres muy ingenua Betty. ¿Ves porque quería dejarte claro de quien eres?- pasea su mano por su cabello, acariciandolo. Betty enrojece por completo, y se atraganta ante la declaración. Ella no le pertenece a nadie "_¿Y entonces porque dejaste que te tomara?_ su pensamiento la traiciona, y no sabe que contestar. La mano de Ash baja por su cuello, hasta llegar a un chupete que el mismo había provocado. -Ahora a nadie le quedara dudas de que me perteneces _Cherrie._ Y menos en unos pocos meses.-Ash acaricia el vientre de la mujer, y Betty siente el aire faltarle.

-¿Que... qué quieres decir con eso?- Elisabeth titubea. Jamás le pasó por la mente que el menor pudiera pensar en aquello.

Ash mueve las manos, restándole importancia.- Nada, nada. Yo no dije nada. - Dice con inocencia y le sonrie tranquilamente, separandose un par de pasos.

-¡Ash !- El grito no se hizo esperar, no piensa dejarlo escapar esta vez, necesita respuestas, ahora más que nunca.

El simplemente se tapa los oídos y da media vuelta, dispuesto a irse-Oh vamos Betty, no tengo ánimos de escuchar tus reclamos. Ha sido un día pesado.-

-¡Los escucharas! ¿Como... como pudiste Ash? Esto no es un juego. Es algo muy serio-

-Te equivocas Betty- Ash la voltea a ver y se encoge de hombros. Elisabeth se enoja aun mas ¿Es que acaso no se tomaba nada en serio?

-¿En que me equivoco?- Prácticamente le grita. Camina hacia el y lo voltea para que la viera.

-Claro que fue un juego Betty, igual que en los viejos tiempos- Ash simplemente no contesta sus preguntas.

-¿De que hablas?-Sisea molesta, recortando la distancia y acercando su rostro amenazante. Pero Ash solo suspira, y se safa suavemente, sonriendole.

-Pronto lo sabrás. ¿al menos dime, lo disfrutaste?- Sonrie picaramente y la atrae hacia sí, pasando una mano por su cintura, de forma coqueta. Betty suspira entre frustrada y avergonzada.

-Ese no es el punto. Dejate de secretos Ash...-

-¿Te molestan mis secretos?- Pregunta inocentemente

-¡Si!- Betty esta exasperada. -¡Deja de jugar! ¿Sabes lo que puede pasar?-Esta a punto de perder los estribos.

-Estoy muy consciente de ello.- Dice muy tranquilamente, acariciando suavemente su vientre, en una mueca cariñosa y tierna.- Y es por eso lo hice-

Elisabeth retrocede atónita. -¿Que? Ash...¿porque ?...- El muy hijo de... lo había hecho a propósito, pero no podía entender porque.

-¿Que tiene de malo Betty? Hemos sido cercanos por demasiado tiempo...- Dice como si fuera lo más normal. Elisabeth jura que algún día terminaría golpeando a aquel chiquillo por aquellas respuestas, o por todas sus acciones.

-¡Esa no es una razón!-

-Lo es para mi- Ahora fue él quien acorta la distancia.-¿Acaso no soy un buen prospecto, Betty?

Ella retrocede un paso, aturdida.- es... ni siquiera eres mayor de edad... ni siquiera me has preguntado si quiero ser tu pareja... ¿y decidiste que podías ir directo a eso?- Y a pesar de todo, esquiva la respuesta así como lo había hecho Ash minutos atrás

-Pues... si... eso hice-Dice después de pensarlo un segundo.

-¡Ash!- Betty esta completamente roja- ¿como se te ocurre hacer eso...? ¿te das cuenta que estabamos en medio de un torneo?-

-¡lo se! ¿Qué mejor manera de celebrarlo que esta?- Y ash junta las manos feliz, sonriendo grandemente, como si fuese la mejor idea. Betty parece a punto de darle un ataque de nervios. -¡Eres un idiota Crimson!- de pronto sentía faltarle el aire. Trastabilla hacia atrás unos pasos. Ash la toma entre sus brazos, protegiendola contra su cuerpo.

-Oh Betty, eres tan linda cuando te preocupas- Dijo acunando su rostro entre su mano y sujetandola por su cintura con delicadeza. Betty se separa de él bruscamente, provocando que tropezara y cayera al suelo -¡deja de jugar!- sus ojos se humedecen y amenazan con derramar lágrimas. Todo esta situación era demasiado grande para ella en ese momento.

-No estoy jugando Betty -dijo él, seriamente, inclinandose para ayudarla, preocupado por la reacción de la joven -De verdad estoy interesado en tenerte conmigo-

\- Este no es el modo- Betty se aferra a él y oculta su rostro en su pecho, temblando. Ash la aprieta más contra sí y sonríe tiernamente.

-Entonces dime cual es y lo haré-Betty lo mira enojada, pero también con miedo. -Vamos Betty, solo quiero hacerte feliz-

-Yo...No se... No se que es lo que planeas, no se nada de ti Ash. Haces todo a mis espaldas. Y lo que hiciste ayer...- Betty se detiene, apretando su ropa entre sus manos. Al final se decide y se separa de su pecho y lo mira directamente a los ojos.- Dime porqué lo hiciste - Ash simplemente tomó aquel rostro entre sus manos, enternecido. Esa respuesta significa mucho para ella, y lo sabe.

-Por que te amo, _cherrie_, ¿es tan difícil de entender?-

Betty se sonroja y lo mira incrédula. - ¿Y porque hiciste todo esto en vez de decirmelo?-

-Sabes como soy Betty-respondió él, con una sonrisa sincera

Betty tallo sus ojos y se acurruco en su pecho, buscando protección.-¿Como eres?-

-Impulsivo, impredecible... idiota a veces.-Ella se ríe y él sonríe de lograr su cometido. -Muy idiota- coincide, acomodándose aun mas en su pecho

Ash sonríe, y limpia el rostro de Betty, inclinándose demasiado sobre ella. Betty se sonroja y entrecierra los ojos

-Te amo Betty

-Y yo a ti Ash-

El chico cierra la distancia y la besa con cariño y pasión, a lo que es correspondido dulcemente, sintiendo como ella se aferra con fuerza a su espalda, como si temiera soltarlo.

Ash la protege con sus brazos, sintiendo sus cuerpos compartir el calor entre ellos.

-Eres un tonto-Dijo betty con una sonrisa para volver a besarlo

-Tal vez, pero soy lo mejor que tienes-

-Que modesto- Betty le saca la lengua y Ash rie ¿Quien es ahora el que se comporta como niño?.- Eso es lo que crees-

-Lo se-la atrae y vuelve a besarla. Betty aprovecha y muerde su labio, obteniendo un quejido, sonriendo se separa y ve a Ash quejarse.

-Eso es poco digno de una dama, Cherie- Él se lleva una mano a su labio, cerciorándose de que no sangre.

-Te lo mereces después de todo.- le regaña, quitando su mano. Ash la mira con el ceño fruncido, más cuando Betty se acerca a él, y reemplaza sus dedos con su lengua, moviendola de forma provocativa, Ash se olvida por completo de su enojo, y le provoca ver esa lengua en otro lugar. Pasa sus manos por las piernas de la joven hasta llegar a sus gluteos y apretujarlos, haciendo que la chica salte en su lugar. El sonríe antes de cargarla y depositarla en la mesa más cercana.

-Tal vez merezca que me castigues Cherrie-Dice desatando rápidamente los botones de su camisa, dejando al descubierto todo su pecho.- Pero quiero asegurarme que cumpli mi cometido ese dia.- Ella le lanza un golpe que el esquiva y aprovecha para capturar su mano, mientras que con la otra aprieta su pecho, ganandose un pequeño gemido. Su boca baja hasta su cuello, que se encarga de besar y succionar hasta dejar marcas visibles que no se van a quitar pronto, obteniendo su revancha.

-Todos van a saber que eres mia, _Mon Cherrie_\- su dedo delinea las marcas y baja hasta sus pechos.

-¿Ah si? -dice ella, desafiante a pesar del placer que sentía-. ¿Que te hace creer que puedes reclamarme como si fuera tu propiedad?

-El hecho de te que conozco mejor que nadie _Cher_ -responde él, tocando sus atributos del mismo modo en que lo haría si estuviera valorando la madurez de una fruta. La chica se queja por lo bajo, pero sus protestas pronto se pierden en repetidos y prolongados gruñidos, una vez que Ash se inclinara sobre su cuerpo, lamiendo con cierta avidez la extensa superficie de su piel. Aquí y allá su lengua subia y bajaba, siguiendo el contorno de cada curva y pliegue, poniendo especial atención en los voluminosos senos de su pareja, los que aprieta a la par que los lame con fuerza.

Elisabeth pronto deja de resistirse, mientras los recuerdos de la noche anterior volvían a su mente. ¿Realmente era esto lo que Ash quería? ¿Lo que ella quería? ¿Podía confiar en su palabra, su promesa de amor? Con sus manos sujeta el largo cabello del muchacho, apretando su cabeza contra su cuerpo, como si aquel simple gesto fuera a prevenir que Ash de pronto se desvaneciera en la nada. El portador de las flamas esmeraldas sonrie complacido, interpretando aquello como un signo de que Betty lo alentaba a seguir adelante. No es que necesitara mucha motivación, pues lo que tenía planeado iba a probar de una vez por todas que sus vidas estaban destinadas a unirse en una sola. Con delicadeza y sin desatender su labor en el torso de Betty, Ash desciende lentamente una de sus manos, palpando en busca del botón que habría de darle acceso a la zona más íntima de Elisabeth. Presintiendo sus intenciones, la joven junta su mano con la de su pareja, deteniendola por apenas varios segundos. El chico puede sentir la incertidumbre de Betty por como lo sujeta. Alza la cabeza, ligeramente confundido, encontrándose con los grandes ojos de la chica mirándolo fijamente. Un pensamiento fugaz cruza por su mente, temiendo por un instante que la chica lo fuera a rechazar de pronto. No obstante, la duda dura lo que un suspiro, pues Betty, al ver la preocupación de su pareja, le concede el derecho de ganarse su corazón. Sellando el pacto, los dos unieron sus labios una vez más, mientras ella misma guiaba la mano de Ash hacia su intimidad.

Ash se siente aliviado, al comprobar que Betty acepta darle una oportunidad y decide que la aprovechara lo mejor posible. El beso era demandante, como si con el Betty quisiera transmitirle todos sus sentimientos, cosa que él no dudó en corresponder. Su mano se adentra en el pantalón de la chica, rozando apenas su clítoris por encima de la ropa, logrando un suave estremecimiento ante esto. Betty pasea sus manos por su espalda, para después pasarlas a su pecho y comenzar a explorarlo por debajo de aquella chamarra, con movimientos suaves y marcados.

El joven la recuesta sobre la mesa, dejando más libertad para que sus manos recorrieran la intrincada anatomía de la sensual señorita. Le termina de desabotonar la pesada blusa, dejando expuesta la pálida piel de la chica francesa. Ash recuerda claramente todas las veces que la había visto sin que ella se diera cuenta, victima de una pasión que no alcanzaba a comprender aún, pero que claramente le urgía por más. Se pregunta qué diría Betty si se lo confesará de pronto, pero decide que era mejor dejarlo para luego. Mientras tanto, Elisabeth se muestra inquieta, forcejeando a tientas contra el complejo cierre que cruzaba la chaqueta roja de Ash. ¿Cómo demonios podía quitarse esa cosa todos los días? El chico puede percibir su frustración y, con una sola mano -la otra seguía ocupada en la entrepierna de Betty-, le ayudó a desprenderse por fin de la molesta prenda.

Elisabeth suspira frustrada mientras Ash mantenía una sonrisa que a ella le parecía burlona. Arroja lo más lejano posible la odiosa chaqueta, -igual de odiosa que su dueño- y sin más, adentra sus manos dentro de la camisa de Ash, tocando su pecho. Ash no puede evitar estremecerse al sentir el frío contacto con su piel, y esta vez fue Elisabeth la que sonrió. Con una de sus manos palpa su pecho hasta llegar a su pezón, el cual se encarga de llenar de caricias y de unos suaves pellizcos, mientras que su otra mano subía su camisa, sin desaprovechar para tocar todo cuanto podía. No fue hasta que no le quedó más remedio, que Elisabet despega sus manos para quitar totalmente esa prenda que le impedía disfrutar por completo del pecho bien marcado del joven. Muerde su labio, y regresa sus manos a su pecho, mientras se levanta un poco para pasear su boca por su cuello al ritmo de sus caricias, besando y lamiendo toda la piel expuesta ante ella.

-Betty…-musitó él, exponiendo un poco su cuello. La boca de Elisabeth recorrió pausadamente la curva de su garganta, hasta colocarse sobre las marcadas venas en un costado. Ash sujeta su cabeza con delicadeza, invitándola a continuar, y no puede lograr reprimir un gemido cuando ella comienza a succionar suavemente, dejando pequeñas marcas moteadas sobre la pálida piel de su cuello.

\- ¿Ahora quien lleva la marca de quien, _cher_? -preguntó ella, sonriendo apenas mientras su lengua seguia la forma del cuello de Ash.

\- Ah, _votre madmoiselle_… -responde él, riendo por lo bajo, mientras se cernía sobre ella, sometiendola con su peso contra la mesa. Betty no intenta resistirse, y deja que los inquietos labios del muchacho llenaran su pecho con profundos besos y lamidas. Deja que Ash recorriera su cuerpo como quisiera, sus manos lentamente se deslizaron por sus piernas, bajando poco a poco sus pantalones, y palpando cada parte de sus piernas en el proceso. Betty simplemente le ayuda, hasta que quedó libre de ellos, y la única prenda que le quedaba eran sus bragas. Con una de sus manos, acerca más el rostro del muchacho hacia ella, lo cual el tomo como indicativo de que aumentara sus caricias, lo cual hace gustoso. Lame cada parte de sus pechos con atención y urgencia, y va descendiendo lentamente hacia su vientre, haciendo suaves caminos con su lengua que provocaban estremecimientos en la mujer, y más cuando se acerca a sus caderas. sus manos fueron bajando aún más, pasando cerca de su entrepierna sin llegar a tocarla, para después acariciar sus muslos provocativamente, acercando sus movimientos cada vez más a aquella parte intima, pero sin llegar realmente a tocarla.

Betty protestó con un bufido, levantando la cabeza para mirar el rostro sonriente del muchacho.

-¿Tu no puedes simplemente dejar de ser un fastidio, verdad? -le espeta, con la cara cubierta por el rubor. Las piernas le temblaban de manera involuntaria, y de buena gana las habría enroscado alrededor del cuello de Ash hasta que su cara se pusiera morada. En cambio, se sorprende a si misma diciendo:

-¿Podrias, por favor, hacer lo que haces con tu lengua? -su voz había sonado tan necesitada, que el rubor se acentuó tres veces más sobre su cara.

Ash no puede sino soltar una risita. Es la primera vez que Betty podía competir en color con su traje, y aun así, ella llevaba la delantera.

\- Ooooooooh -dice él, con un tono musical- ¿Te refieres a esto? -y lamió una larga parte del muslo de Betty, deteniendose a escasos centimetros de la pequeña joya de su intimidad-. ¿O será que prefieres que haga esto? -su lengua envuelve delicadamente la punta del clítoris de Betty, enviando poderosas descargas de placer que sacuden todo su cuerpo. Ash no esperaba que fuera tan sensible, pero eso solo lo hizo sonreír más.

\- _Mon dieu, cherry, _te dije que no era bueno ser siempre tan recatada… de verdad que lo estás disfrutando…

\- ¡Calla! ¡Calla, o por el apellido Blanctorche que te arrancaré la cabeza! ¡Y no te atrevas a detenerte! -

\- Lo que usted mande, mi señora -responde, con un tono exagerado. De un lado a otro, la punta de su lengua juega con la perla rosada, cubriendola de saliva que iba descendiendo poco a poco hacia su entrada. Betty tiene que cubrirse la boca con una mano para no gritar de más.

Ash puede sentir como una mano envolvia su cabello, y lo aprieta o jala suavemente según sus movimientos. Betty tiembla por completo y de pronto no sabia que hacer, sus piernas se envolvuelven alrededor de su cabeza, y su otra mano se debatía entre acallar sus gemidos y buscar algo a lo que aferrarse. Sus gemidos van llenando poco a poco la habitación, hasta que le es difícil acallarlos. Ash se mueve conforme a ellos, al parecer muy feliz de escuchar a la siempre recatada joven perder toda cordura y recato gracias a él, aun cuando ella lucha por contenerse. Con una de sus manos sujeta la mano libre de la joven en la suya y entrelazo sus manos. Ella quiere retirarla para acallar su voz, pero Ash no se lo permite. Se retira un segundo de su dulce favorito.

-No _cherrie_, quiero escucharte.- Betty está a punto de refutar, pero Ash se adelanta.-Si quieres que siga con esto, quiero oirte.- Betty se encuentra igual de roja que su ropa, y con los ojos vidriosos debido al placer. Con algo de pena asiente y desvía su mirada, mientras aprieta más el agarre de su mano sobre la suya. Ash sonríe complacido antes de posarse frente a su entrada. -Quiero escucharte decir mi nombre _Cherrie- _y pasa su lengua por toda su longitud hasta llegar a su clítoris. Betty suelta un gemido que llenó toda la habitación y da gracias de encontrarse solos. Pero Ash no sigue.- Aun no escucho mi nombre _Cherrie_.-

Ella lo mira con los ojos empañados por las lágrimas, pero no lágrimas de dolor, ni de tristeza, sino de pena y placer. Hace una mueca con los labios, inspirando en varias veces antes de girar la cabeza y apartar la mirada.

\- Ash… -musita, al principio de manera casi inaudible-. Ash, por favor Ash, por favor… quiero que sigas Ash, mi niño, por favor…

\- Eso esta mejor, _cherrie_ -y pone de nuevo su lengua a trabajar. Los estremecimientos de Betty pronto van en aumento, lo mismo que la cadencia de su voz y el modo en el que llama al chico por su nombre. Y mientras ella repete una y otra vez su nombre, Ash lame cada vez mas rapido, mas marcado, más profundo. Pronto la mesa estuvo cubierta de su saliva y los fluidos que escapaban de la flor de Betty. Aquella sensación pronto la haría estallar, pero ni siquiera entonces ella se detiene de pedir por más, clavando las uñas contra la madera mientras el chico la devora con frenesí. Solo cuando ella deja escapar un largo gemido, Ash considera que era tiempo de seguir con el plan.

-Te has portado muy bien Betty -le dice, mientras se limpia la boca con el dorso de la mano-. Mereces algo especial...

Betty envuelve a Ash con sus manos y piernas, buscando aumentar su contacto. Su entrepierna choca con el pantalón del joven y aún así puede sentir la dureza de su miembro tras esta. Se levanta de la mesa sin romper el contacto de sus labios y sus manos bajan por su pecho hasta llegar a su pantalón. Lo despoja del cinturón que dejo a un lado suyo, para después abrir su pantalón e introducir una de sus manos hasta tocar el miembro erecto del joven, quien suelta un jadeo al sentirla. Su mano sube y baja suavemente mientras la otra se encarga de bajar por completo el pantalón y tener un mayor acceso a esa zona. Se despega del beso solo para bajar sus labios y comenzar a recorrer el cuerpo frente a sí. Se da el tiempo de recorrerlo con calma, deleitandose de las reacciones obtenidas. De un movimiento cambia sus posiciones, dejando al joven recostado en la mesa mientras ella continua con su recorrido. Llega hasta su entrepierna, la cual rodea y lame alrededor causando pequeños estremecimientos. Sonríe ante ello y pasea su lengua demasiado cerca del miembro del menor, sin tocarlo y sonríe. Ahora ella obtendria cierta revancha. Da una suave y ligera lamida a la cabeza, para después soplar y bajar al interior de sus muslos.

-Deja los juegos Betty …- musita, ligeramente molesto. No le gusta que lo hagan esperar. Ella solo lo mira desde su posición y le sonríe con cierta satisfacción.

-Creí que te gustaban los juegos, Ash… ademas… ¿no dijiste que merecía algo especial?

Da entonces una lamida sobre la base del miembro de Ash, subiendo lentamente hasta la punta. El chico gime sobresaltado, elevando sus caderas involuntariamente.

\- Eres cruel, Betty, ¿lo sabes?

\- Solo un poco -asiente ella, repitiendo el proceso varias veces, deteniendose en cada ocasión solo para mirar el rostro enrojecido del muchacho-. Vamos Ash, di mi nombre…

\- ¡Jamas! -responde él, entre gemidos entrecortados. No esta dispuesto a seguirle el juego, eso no forma parte del plan.

\- Vamos, sabes que lo quieres… ¿o no? -da una pequeña lamida sobre la punta, la parte más sensible del miembro masculino-. Di mi nombre Ash, y te daré lo que quieres…-

\- No… no lo… hare - dice, resistiendose a las oleadas de placer que lo acometian.

\- Yo puedo esperar, pero no creo que tu puedas decir lo mismo-

Betty desciende por sus piernas dando lamidas al interior de estas mientras sus manos se pasean por el pecho del menor.

\- no puedo creer que te niegues a complacerte por un solo capricho Ash.- sube y lo besa de forma provocativa haciendo una lucha de lenguas al interior de la boca del menor, invadiendo la. Se separa apenas unos centímetros.- todo lo que podría hacerte si solo dijeras mi nombre.- y lame sus labios para provocarlo

-¿Que es… que es lo que harías… Betty? -inquire él, tratando de resistir. Su erección comienza a dolerle, mientras ella lo provoca con sus dedos y su lengua. A ese paso, no lograría mucho, salvo que tomara el control de la situación

-¿no sabes?- Betty pasea sus manos tocando apenas la punta del miembro de Ash, mientras lamía suavemente su cuello y lo aprisiona más contra la mesa.

\- ¿Debería saberlo? -musita, intentando mostrarse sereno-. Es la primera vez que te veo tan… desinhibida… aunque… me gustaría averiguarlo… Betty… oh Betty, por favor… muéstrame.-

Betty sonríe complacida, mientras su lengua comienza a recorrer su cuerpo, bajando por cada parte de este, hasta llegar a la zona más sensible masculina. Ash pasa saliva al verla a solo escasos centímetros de su miembro, mientras ella se relame los labios.

-Lo averiguaras, mi niño- Y dicho esto comienza a dar suaves lamidas a su miembro, desde la punta a la base, y de regreso, depositando un par de besos en el trayecto. Cuando su atención regresa a la punta, comienza a lamerlo cual si fuera una paleta, mientras una de sus manos se encarga de jugar con los testículos. Poco a poco va introduciendo el miembro en su boca, mientras lo succionaba y lamía, obteniendo estremecimientos a cambio. Las manos de Ash se colocan en su cabeza, acompañando la cadencia de las succiones de la joven, que puso cada vez más empeño por escuchar los gemidos del joven, quien trata de reprimirlos, aunque su cuerpo era más sincero. Las succiones se vuelven más rápidas y profundas. Betty sube su mirada para encontrarse con la de Ash, quien esta completamente sonrojado y seguía con interés sus movimientos. Ash ve, o tal vez imagina que Elisabeth le dedicara una sonrisa burlona, antes de separar sus labios de su miembro y reemplazarla por su mano, para empezar a lamer y chupar sus testículos, logrando un gemido ahogado de su parte. Elisabeth intercambia su atención entre estos, imponiendo su ritmo que esta enloqueciendo a Ash.

-¡Aaaahh, Betty! -exclama, sujetandose al borde de la mesa. Nunca en toda su vida imagino que la dulce amiga de la infancia terminaría realizando semejantes actos de sensual perversión. Por un momento no puede sino pensar que aún desconocía mucho de Elisabeth, y en su mente sólo arde el deseo de conocer más. Ella desliza su mano por detrás de las caderas de Ash, sin dejar de atender la suave anatomía que guardaba la semilla de su pareja. Su mano hace presión sobre los glúteos del chico, empujandolos hacia el frente, llevando su cadera más cerca de ella. Sin quererlo, sus dedos se pasean por una zona muy delicada, lo que provoca el estremecimiento involuntario del portador de las flamas esmeraldas.

-¿Que pasa Ash? -pregunta ella, alzando la mirada por encima de su entrepierna. Aun sostenía en la otra mano los testiculos del chico.

\- N...nada… ah Betty, me harás perder el control…

\- Aun no, chico presumido… -responde ella, incorporandose por fin-. Aún tenemos mucho que hacer -se sienta a horcajadas sobre las piernas del chico. El calor y la humedad de sus sexos se encuentran, produciendo en ambos una sensación agradable. Ella lo mira fijamente a los ojos, y por un segundo Ash pareció vislumbrar un destello de luz que nunca antes habia visto en Elisabeth-. Te amo, Ash Crimson… no se que demonios me hiciste para ponerme asi, pero por todos los demonios, pretendo averiguarlo… aunque… -sus caderas resbalan sobre las de él, y finalmente sus sexos se encuentran uno contra otro- eso puede esperar… preguntaste que si había disfrutado nuestro encuentro anterior… creo que conoces la respuesta, muchacho engreído, y la verdad planeo disfrutarlo aún más esta ocasión.-

Ash esta completamente enrojecido, y junto a él, su traje lucía tan pálido como las ropas de su antepasado. Jamás creyó que llegaría el día en que podría escuchar a Betty decir tales cosas, y aunque una parte de él se muestra desorientado, la parte de su mente que controlaba su erección manifestó una intensa excitación.

"Finalmente" -piensa él, mientras Betty se mueve suavemente para alinear sus sexos-. "Esto se pondrá interesante"

Betty aprovecha el aparente shock del joven para introducirlo dentro de sí en un movimiento, mientras acerca su rostro al ajeno y roba un beso candente que deja ver lo que la muchacha sentía y quería en ese momento. Se abraza a su espalda, mientras sus caderas se mueven imponiendo un ritmo rápido, que busca calmar en algo sus ansias. Sus manos se pasean por la espalda ajena, arañandolo y dejandole marcas que durarían un par de días en quitarse. Ash sale de su estado al sentirla, y no puede evitar apoyar sus manos en las caderas de la joven para incrementar y acentuar los movimientos. Sus labios se despegan, y Ash aprovecha para bajar sus labios por el cuello y comenzar a lamerlo, lo cual provoca un gemido de la joven. Aquella zona era muy sensible y Ash esta dispuesto a atacarla para provocarle más gemidos cargados de su nombre. Una de sus manos se desliza hasta sus pechos, que no tarda en apretujar y acariciar en medio de las embestidas. Elizabeth lo domina, pero eso no importa ahora, el solo quiere fundirse con ella de todas las formas posibles. Lo atrae hacia ella al tiempo que pasea sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, cambiando un poco el ángulo de penetración, llegando aún más profundo. Betty ahoga un grito, antes de continuar con más énfasis sus movimientos, penetrandose más fuerte, golpeando con fuerza contra su interior. Ash se encuentra atrapado entre los brazos de Betty que no lo deja separarse de sí, ayuda a la mujer con sus movimientos, colocando sus manos en sus caderas y lame con ansias sus pechos, que danzan frente a él.

-Vamos Betty, ya lo tienes. Sigue asi- Ella obedece sin reprimirse. Por varios minutos continua esa danza, ambos dejándose llevar por el deseo. Ash nunca se imagino ver a Betty así, dejándose llevar y disfrutar sin pensar en las consecuencias. El se encargaría de que en adelante, esto fuera una costumbre. Pero ahora tenía otras cosas en mente, la poca cordura que le quedaba le indicaba que debía cumplir con su misión. Inmoviliza a Betty contra sí, deteniendo su danza, y con rapidez la coloca sobre la mesa, de espaldas a él, mientras él se coloca tras ella, inclinandola sobre la mesa.

Betty trata de refutar y quejarse, pero todo intento muere en el instante que Ash la penetra de una sola estocada. Ash sonríe divertido, pues Elisabeth trata de quejarse en vano, mientras el se encarga de convertir cada protesta en un gemido, penetrandola de forma lenta, pero fuerte. Ash atrae su cabeza hacia el, y la besa apasionadamente. Cuando el beso termina, la empuja contra la mesa, quedando pegado a su espalda y lamiendo su cuello.

-Ahora es mi turno Cherrie.- Sujeta sus caderas, y se levanta, al tiempo que inicia sus embestidas, fuertes y certeras, que van subiendo de velocidad. Betty alza inconscientemente sus caderas, haciendo que Ash toque un punto sumamente placentero en cada embestida.

-¡Ash!...¡Ash!...¡Más! Dame mas.-

-¿Quien...diría que...tú pedirías por esto?- Ash se burla en medio de sus embestidas- Suplicame Betty. ...Pideme que te haga mía-

-¡Ash!... hazme tuya...Por favor... solo hazlo-

-Eso es exactamente lo que haré- Ash aumenta su ritmo, sintiendo las paredes de la mujer apretarlo de una forma deliciosa. Sigue por unos minutos, hasta que sabe que no se podrá contener más. Embiste aún con más fuerza, sintiendo su miembro golpear contra una pequeña abertura, misma que es llenada con su esencia, al tiempo que ahoga un gemido y entierra sus uñas en las caderas de Betty. Se deja caer sobre su espalda, lamiendo su cuello, mientras se encarga de dar un par de embestidas más, lentas, sólo para asegurarse de mantener la mayor parte de su carga dentro de la joven, sintiendo como ella tiembla bajo suyo.

-Mía- murmura posesivo, detrás de ella. Con cuidado sale de su interior, solo para voltearla. Juntando las pocas fuerzas que le quedan después de esa entrega, la carga y la coloca sobre el sillón más cercano, posicionándose sobre ella.-Tu eres solo mía Betty... Mi Betty.- Va bajando, hasta quedar frente a la intimidad de la joven. Se acerca hasta posar sus labios sobre ella, besándola, degustando su sabor, y aprovechando que la joven se encuentra demasiado sensible. Betty no puede contener sus gemidos, demasiado relajada por el clímax, apenas y se podía mover, mucho menos negarse, aun cuando no tenía planes de ello. Esta vez los movimientos son mucho más suaves y lentos, demasiado eróticos, piensa Betty, mientras siente su cuerpo temblando completamente por el placer. Ash se separa de su flor para volver a subir y acomodarse en el sillón aún lado de Betty, acurrucado contra ella. -Y después de esto, a nadie le quedaran dudas.- Ash la besa con dulzura.

-Eres... demasiado posesivo-Murmura Betty contra él, en un suspiro, a punto de quedarse dormida.

-Sólo cuando se trata de ti, Cherrie.- Ash coloca una mano sobre el vientre de la mujer, y besó suavemente sus labios.- No sabes cuanto.-

Ash observa a la joven dormida junto a él, mientras repasaba y guardaba cada uno de sus rasgos en su memoria. Ella le había dado permiso para ganarse su corazón, aun cuando él sabía que lo tenía, al permitirle hacer todo esto. Sonríe contento, pensando en todo el futuro que les aguardaba. Nada ni nadie se encargaría de separarla de Betty, ni de su futura familia, el se aseguraría de eso. No sabía cuánto le tomaría para hacer que estuvieran esperando un pequeño fruto de su amor, aunque Ash pensó que si todo salía de acuerdo a sus planes, no tardaría mucho. Elisabeth se vería hermosa esperando un bebe, y a él le emocionaba esa idea. No quería esperar más, no cuando estuvo a punto de perderla. La abraza mas contra sí, mientras se queda dormido, soñando con todo lo que les aguardaba.


	11. 11- ¿Cambios?

_**N/A: Hola hola! **_

_**Lamento mucho la tardanza, fueron 3 semanas desde la ultima actualización. Les pido una enorme disculpa y espero que me puedan perdonar. Ahorita ando algo ocupada con el trabajo y un proyecto para el que el tiempo se me esta viniendo encima, y por eso no he actualizado como quisiera. Creo que en este mes y a mediados del que sigue estaré así, pero de ninguna manera pienso abandonar este fic, me gusta demasiado como para hacerlo. Espero que me puedan comprender. Aún tengo unas cuantas ideas para unos capítulos más. Les agradezco a Jenny Heidern, C62 y RavenMoore por dejarme comentarios, es lindo recibirlos y me animan a seguir con la historia. Me alegro que les hayan gustado hasta el momento, y que les haya parecido tiernos, Ash es un chico bastante celoso, y eso lo hace un poco más encantador, es parte de su personalidad ¿Que puedo decir? Me falta sacar el lado celoso de Betty, que si bien siempre se comporta fríamente, no deja nada atrás a Ash con sus celos, aunque logre disimularlos un poquito mejor. Aunque me falta pensar bien que podría desencadenarlos lo suficiente como para que realmente actúe impulsada por ellos. Se aceptan sugerencias.**_

_**RavenMoore, sip, Ash quiere pequeños retoños pero aun faltan un par de capítulos antes que eso pase. De hecho el capitulo anterior y el de la esclava, creo que son los únicos que se salen un poco de la linea temporal de los demás, y pueden considerarse como alternos, pero claro que pronto habrá un par de sorpresitas para esta pareja. En el capitulo de hoy retome algo de lo que paso después de que Betty robara los 3 tesoros para traer de vuelta a Ash. Espero que lo puedan disfrutar y les agradecería sus comentarios.  
Creo que antes había comentado que habría situaciones un tanto... bizarras, y aquí comienzan. Así que si imaginan a este par en cualquier situación un tanto rara, o imposible, es el momento de decirlas, que tengo un par en mente. Como... ¿Se imaginan si los papeles se invirtieran y Ash fuera la mujer y Betty el hombre? Ahí si creo que Betty sería muuuy celoso, y Ash muy coqueta, para desespero de Betty. En fin, les deje una pequeña pista de lo que pasara mas adelante. Bienvenidos y muchas gracias por leer.**_

_**Advertencias: Lemmon.**_

Betty se levanta ese día sintiéndose extraña, aunque no sabe decir porque. Se intenta levantar, pero un mareo la vuelve a regresar a la cama. Se dice que no tiene nada de malo quedarse más tiempo, después de todo es muy temprano y no tiene ningún evento ese día. Ash no la acompaña, seguramente se levantó antes dispuesto a comer algo, aunque le encantaría compartir la cama con él en ese momento, y dejar que el menor la abrace y la consienta. Cuando se levanta por fin, nota que la cama le parece un poco más grande, al igual que su pijama, pero no le da importancia, dado que aun esta mas dormida que despierta.

Se mete al baño y prepara la ducha, antes de meterse en esta para despertar un poco. El baño de toda su vida le parece... Diferente. Es cuando se ve frente al espejo que suelta un grito que resuena en toda la mansión. Ash se asusta al escucharla y corre a la habitación que ambos comparten y al no verla se adentra en el baño. Cuando entra no puede creer lo que ve. Una jovencita de no más de 15 años lo ve completamente asustada.

-¿Ash?- Murmura la joven temerosa. Ash observa fijamente a la joven frente a si, y puede reconocer la figura de Betty de sus recuerdos, de más 10 años atrás, aquella que espiaba a escondidas. El color sube a sus mejillas ya que la joven se encuentra completamente desnuda.

-¿Betty?- Ash murmura sin creer lo que ve.

\- Ash... ¿Que me pasa? Dime que esto es un sueño- Elizabeth se encuentra nerviosa y no puede dejar de verse. Cierra sus ojos con fuerza, para volver a abrirlos segundos después deseando que todo fuera un sueño. -Tiene que serlo... Esto no puede pasar. No puede. ¿Verdad?- La joven voltea a verlo con ojos llorosos. Ash esconde la mirada mientras respira agitadamente. Le avienta una toalla antes de salir corriendo del baño y cerrar la puerta tras de sí, recargandose sobre esta, tratando de tranquilizarse.

Betty se sonroja antes de cubrirse con la toalla y buscar que ponerse. Cae en cuenta de su desnudez y que el joven había huido de ella. ¿Acaso no le resultaba atrayente con ese cuerpo menos desarrollado? Quería llorar, y sin darse cuenta lo hizo, desesperada por no saber qué ocurrirá con ella.

-¿Betty? ¿Estas bien?- Murmura Ash preocupado. Le costó mucho contenerse al ver a su prometida en tal estado. Si bien estaba tan confundido como ella, miles de pensamientos libidinosos acudieron a su mente igual que recuerdos de cuando era más joven y espiaba a la mujer. Y eso no era lo que ella necesitaba en ese momento. Respira tratando de calmarse y sacar de si todos esos pensamientos. No puede soportar escucharla llorar. Se asoma con cuidado en la puerta y ve a la joven sentada en el piso abrazando sus piernas. Ash se apresura a ponerse a su lado y sentarla en sus piernas, abrazando la contra si y acariciando su espalda.

-Shhhh tranquila Betty. Yo estoy aquí, todo esta bien- ella lo abraza con fuerza y se hunde en su pecho. -Todo estará bien- Betty asiente, sin querer soltarlo. Era el único que podía hacerla sentir mejor. Una vez que se calma el la toma entre sus brazos y la lleva a la cama, acostandola con cuidado y recostandose frente a ella. Con cuidado retira unas hebras de cabello del rostro de la ahora menor. Ella se deja hacer, relajada ante los mimos de Ash-

-¿Que pasara ahora?-

\- Averiguaremos que te paso mi dulce señorita- ella asiente y se abraza de el. -Te amo Betty, no importa que pase, eso no cambiará.- Ella levanta su cabeza y une sus labios con los ajenos en una caricia suave y tierna.

\- ¿Lo prometes?-

\- Lo juro mi niña- Betty hace un puchero y Ash se ríe contento

Después de un tiempo se levantan, Ash dispuesto a hacer el desayuno de ambos mientras Betty se arregla. Desayunan juntos mientras Ash hace renegar a la joven tratandola como a una niña y sentandola en sus piernas solo por gusto. Jamás podrá tener una oportunidad igual.

A regañadientes, Ash lleva a Betty con la señorita Chizuru, la cual es la que probablemente sepa mejor que hacer en esos casos. Toma a Betty en brazos al llegar al recinto Kagura y se inmiscuye en este, no muy seguro que si lo hiciera del modo correcto fuera bien recibido. Al llegar al patio se encuentran a la joven Chizuru viendo hacia el jardín.

-Lamento interrumpirla, pero necesitamos su ayuda- Ash interrumpe sus pensamientos.

-Si vienes aquí a robar nuevamente mi poder...- Chizuru se voltea enojada, pero se detiene al ver a los recién llegados.

-Lamento ese incidente... pero fue necesario. Y no, señorita, no venimos con esas intenciones.- Chizuru se acerca curiosa hacia ellos y examina con cuidado a Betty.

-Tu también robaste mi poder. Aunque lo devolviste enseguida, ¿No es cierto?- ella asiente apenada y se esconde tras Ash.- ¿Porque?-

Betty siente sus mejillas enrojecer. -Porque... Porque...- se muestra apenada.- No podía permitir que Ash simplemente desapareciera. Tenía que salvarlo.- Chizuru asiente, algo sorprendida de ver a la siempre seria mujer, apenada. Ella entiende lo que es perder a un ser amado, y lo que es buscar recuperarlo. Ella no llego al extremo de Betty, pero también hizo algo parecido con su poder. Y aunque no le agrade el joven rubio a su lado, debe admitir que el solo buscaba salvarlos a todos de el destino que les aguardaba. Aún a costo de su vida.

-¿Quieres saber que te paso?- Betty asiente. Chizuru suspira.

-Cambiaste la historia. Otra vez. Robaste los tres tesoros para ello.- Betty siente cada reclamo y agacha la mirada. - Es normal que después de eso se cree un desequilibrio. Alteraste la historia, Elizabeth. Pasaran algunos desajustes en esta realidad hasta que las cosas vuelvan a tomar de nuevo el rumbo.- Le toma del rostro y lo alza para que la vea.- No te asustes Betty. Es normal que te pase a ti, dado que tu fuiste la encargada de hacer todo.- Ash no puede evitar gruñir al oír a Chizuru llamarla así y tomarse aquellas libertades, pero se contiene dado que la mujer solo buscaba tranquilizar a Betty, lo mismo que el quiere.

-Entonces... ¿Me quedaré así?- murmura asustada. Chizuru sonríe, aunque sea la misma, esta versión más joven de la mujer era más inocente y sincera, no se escondía detrás de un muro gélido. Aún cuando su mente fuera la misma, su aparente edad influía en ella.

-No pequeña. Todo regresará a la normalidad. Aunque no se cuanto tiempo tome. No te asustes. Tal vez pasen unos cuantos desajustes más antes de que todo se calme. ¿Entiendes?- Ella asiente, más tranquila.

-Lamento haberte robado tu tesoro.-

-No lo lamentas.- Dice volteando a ver de reojo al joven que las observa atentamente y Elizabeth enrojece. -¿O si?- Elizabeth niega, aunque con una sonrisa sincera, aún sonrojada.- Aunque acepto tus disculpas. Aprovecha la oportunidad que tienes. No la desperdicies.- Chizuru le sonríe sinceramente y le guiña un ojo. Betty asiente contenta y antes de que pueda pensar, abraza a la mujer y le da un beso antes de ir corriendo hacia Ash, dejando la sorprendida. Ash también lo esta aunque no piensa demasiado en eso cuando Betty corre y lo abraza contenta.

-Muchas gracias madmoiselle- Ash hace una pequeña reverencia que es correspondida por un movimiento de cabeza.- Prometo no volver a molestarla-

-Eso espero Crimson-

Ash toma a Betty, ambos se despiden antes de desaparecer de ahí.


	12. Cambios II

-¿Pasa algo Ash?- murmura Betty al salir del baño con una camiseta de Ash a modo de pijama. El solo se congela en su lugar observando a la joven. Ash se sonroja completamente ante la visión. Muerde sus labios deseoso, aunque se da la vuelta agarrando un par de almohadas.

-Creo que es mejor que hoy duerma fuera- Betty se sorprende al escuchar esto.

-¿Porque? ¿Hice algo malo?-

-No... No es eso.-

-¿Qué es entonces? ¿No te gusto ya?-

Ash voltea a verla y se acerca a ella tomando la de sus brazos.-Me encantas Cherrie. Demasiado. Ese es el problema. Temo no poder contenerme si me quedo aquí.- Betty se sonroja por completo al escucharlo- Debo irme de aquí. Antes de que haga algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir.- Betty lo toma de la chamarra, para que no se vaya.

-No es la primera vez que...-murmura Betty apenada.

-No- Ash asiente.- Pero... ahora eres muy joven, Betty. Tu cuerpo... aun no lo ha hecho.- Murmura indeciso.- Joder, Betty. Justo ahora me viene a dar conciencia, no quiero abusar de ti.- Ella lo mira sorprendida y sonríe. Pese a todo, y que el joven fuera un completo descarado con ella, se preocupaba por su bienestar y no quería lastimarla. Se acerca a él, parandose de puntillas para alcanzar los labios del mayor, le da un beso dulce.

-No quiero dormir sola Ash, menos ahora. Solo quédate- Él la ve indeciso, mas ella solo sonríe- Por favor.- El termina por asentir. Se desviste, ante la atenta mirada de la menor, quien no para de observarlo completamente sonrojada, quedando solo en ropa interior.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?- Betty se sonroja y desvia la mirada, apenada de sentirse descubierta.

-¡No vi nada!- Ash alza la ceja, y se acerca hacia ella, con paso decidido. La toma entre sus brazos, cargándola.

-Eres una pésima mentirosa Cherrie.- Y sin más, la besa, mientras se dirige hacia la cama y se sienta sobre esta, acomodando a la joven sobre si. Betty corresponde al beso de inmediato, y se sienta a horcajadas del mayor, quien rodea su cintura con sus brazos. Cuando se separan, ella sigue aun sonrojada, y Ash la observa divertido.- Te ves adorable así, Betty.- La besa con cariño en su frente.- Es tan raro.-

-¿Que?-

-Me parecías toda una mujer de niño, y ahora que te veo así... eres solo una niña Cherrie, una hermosa y adorable niña-Betty se sonrojo ante esto, haciendo un puchero molesta.

-¡No soy una niña!-

-Lo eres Betty. Mon Dieu... ¿Así es como me ves?- Ash puso una mueca de espanto- Con razón te negabas a aceptarme.-

-¡Ash!- Le reprocho la menor.

-Aunque al final cediste. Eres una asaltacunas.- Ash se burló y ella se sonrojo y comenzó a golpear su pecho.- Lo cual es bueno... dado que en este momento yo también lo soy.- Ash alzó el rostro de Betty y le robo un beso, pero no como los anteriores. sino uno lleno de pasión que le robó la respiración a la menor al igual que todos sus pensamientos. Se separaron sonrojados, respirando agitadamente. Betty pudo sentir la dureza del miembro de Ash bajo ella, y se estremeció ante esto. Ash la sujeto de sus hombros y de un rápido movimiento la coloco debajo de él, inmovilizándola.

-Si quieres parar, este es un buen momento para hacerlo- Betty mordió su labio pero negó con su cabeza.-No me voy a detener después Elisabeth- Ella asintió y se acerco hacia el para juntar sus labios. Para el fue todo lo que necesitaba. Con cuidado, introdujo sus manos en el interior de la camisa de la joven, tocando suavemente toda la piel bajo esta, llegando a sus pechos, sujetándolos, acariciándolos y robándoles robándole suspiros a la joven, eran mas pequeños que los que estaba acostumbrado a tomar,pero se acoplaban perfectamente a sus manos, rogando por sus atenciones. Fue subiendo su camisa, hasta despojarla de ella. Betty se tapó con sus manos, repentinamente apenada, pero Ash las quito y la vio fijamente, Guardando esa imagen en su memoria y deleitándose con su vista. Betty era hermosa, no importaba la edad que tuviera, era tan provocativa. Sentía que estaba aprovechándose de una joven inocente, pero no se podía contener, deseaba hacerla suya más que otra cosa. La beso nuevamente, antes de bajar por su cuello, lamiéndolo y dejando suaves marcas sobre el, bajo hasta sus pechos, los cuales se ocupó de llenar de besos y lamidas, provocándole estremecimientos a la joven, quien suspiraba su nombre, donde se encargó de repartir caricias y besos, obteniendo suspiros a cada una de sus acciones. Delineo con su lengua cada pliegue de su piel, hasta llegar al pezón, el cual succiono y lamió con ahínco, Betty tomo su cabello con fuerza mientras temblaba bajo suyo, gimiendo su nombre. Ash intercalo atenciones con su mano, sin dejar descuidados ninguno de los pechos de la joven hasta que ambos estuvieron erectos y sensibles. Su mano bajo suavemente hasta sus pantys y se adentró en ellos, acariciando la suave joya que se escondía en estos, lentamente provocando estremecimientos de Betty

Su lengua fue bajando, delineando formas en su piel, mientras su mano se encargaba de despojarla de la única prenda restante. Llego a la entrepierna de la joven, quien lo observaba apenada pero sumamente atenta. Ash aspiro su aroma, embriagándose con el, era mas dulce y suave, y decidió averiguar si su sabor también lo era. Dio una lamida sobre su clítoris y Betty soltó un gemido. Se hundió sobre el, besandolo y lamiendolo, antes de recorrer por completo su entrada y adentrarse en esta, hurgando y recibiendo los fluidos de la joven, que para Ash fue el manjar más delicioso que jamás hubiera probado. Betty temblaba sin poder evitarlo e intentaba acallar gemidos que escapaban de sus labios, mas Ash atrapó sus manos y le negó esa opción.

-no, quiero oírte, quiero disfrutar todo de ti esta noche Betty.- Ash apenas se despegó unos centímetros de ella, mirándola fijamente, lleno de deseo.- Complaceme Betty.- ella asintió apenas, antes de que Ash regresara su atención a su flor, y una de sus manos capturara uno de sus pechos. Betty se aferro a las sabanas con fuerza, todo su cuerpo temblaba placenteramente ante las caricias y no podía controlarlo. Una de sus manos se aferro al cabello de Ash y desquito en el todo el placer que le hacia sentir. Ash no se detuvo y ataco con más fuerza cuando sintió que Betty no aguantaría mas. Introdujo uno de sus dedos en su interior, causando una pequeña molestia que fue dejada de lado ante las oleadas de placer que arremetían su cuerpo. Cuando Betty hubo explotado y relajado por completo su cuerpo, Ash introdujo otro dedo moviéndolos lentamente, abriéndolos y cerrándolos en tijera, buscando expandir su entrada. Simulo embestidas, tratando de prepararla lo mejor posible para lo siguiente. Se acerco a su rostro y la beso con fuerza, aunque ella se removió incomoda al probar su propio sabor. Ash se separo un segundo, limpiando sus labios, para volver a besarla sin importarle más. Se situó entre sus piernas y se despojo de sus bóxer, moviendo su miembro contra la entrada de Betty en movimientos insinuantes.

-¿Quieres seguir?- murmuro Ash con la voz ronca de deseo, conteniéndose lo mejor que podía.

-Quiero ser tuya- Ash se enterró en su cuello, lamiéndolo, para después situarse justo a la entrada de la joven y empezar a empujar lentamente. Betty clavo sus uñas en el, conteniendo un grito. Su entrada era demasiado estrecha para recibirlo, no recordaba la sensación tan incomoda ni el dolor punzante que la llenaba al sentir como Ash trataba de abrirse paso a su interior. Apenas tenía dentro de si la punta, pero no creía ser capaz de recibir más allá de eso, aunque él no opinaba lo mismo. Empujaba suave, pero firmemente, ansioso de estar por completo en su interior y proclamarla como suya. Betty no se dio cuenta de que derramaba lágrimas y cerro los ojos con fuerza, deseando que todo eso terminará. Ash beso sus mejillas con ternura, y trato de relajar la con caricias.

-Shhh... Tranquila Betty. Todo esto terminara pronto y el dolor pasara.- siguió empujando su miembro, que apenas iba a la mitad del camino.- Sabes que lo disfrutaras después. Aguanta, eres fuerte.- Betty apenas asintió, no muy convencida, clavando con más fuerza sus uñas. Ash se odió por un segundo al hacerla sufrir tanto, pero ya no había marcha atrás. Dio un fuerte movimiento y Betty sintió un dolor punzante, como Ash había roto algo dentro de si y Ash por fin se encontraba completamente en su interior. Betty soltó un grito al tiempo que cerraba con fuerza los ojos. Sentía su interior caliente, y un ardor dentro de sí que la quemaba lentamente, sus ojos se mantenían cerrados fuertemente, y sabía que de abrirlos, terminaría por derramar más lágrimas.

-¿Betty?-Ash pregunto preocupado, mas ella solo se escondió en su pecho. Ash se separó suavemente de ella, acariciando con dulzura su cara. Beso con suavidad sus labios, hasta que ella correspondió.- ¿Estas bien?-

-Duele.- murmuró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, y a Ash le dolió verla así- Duele mucho Ash.- El se sintió terrible, se veía como una niña, más que nunca.

-Lo siento, Betty, no debí...- Intento moverse, pero Elisabeth se aferró con más fuerza a el, impidiendo que se moviera.

-No... duele-

-Lo siento Betty.- Lleno su cara de besos, y caricias, disculpandose.

-Es tu culpa...- Ash se separó de ella, y observó que estaba completamente sonrojada y esquivaba su mirada, y Ash sintió un nudo formarsele.- Eres un pervertido... y... y... estas muy grande.- Ash la observo atónito.- Es normal... que duela tanto... es mi primera vez... de nuevo. Tonto. Pervertido.- Elisabeth estaba completamente apenada, pero no quería que Ash se sintiera mal, pues aunque le dolía horrores, sabía que ella había empezado con esto por su gusto, y pese a todo, el se estaba conteniendo para no lastimarla más. Ash se rió un poco, eso lo calmaba y le parecía sumamente tierno de su parte, y por qué no, algo halagador a su ego masculino, la atrajo hacia él y le dio un beso en los labios.

-Lo haremos a tu ritmo. Tranquila- Ella asintió, y Ash se dedicó a besarla y acariciarla, tratando de relajarla lo más posible. La sujeto para cambiar de posiciones, y dejarla sobre el, para darle más libertades a Betty de ser ella quien tomara el control de la situación, y poder tener más acceso a su cuerpo y sus pechos, los cuales se llenaron de besos y lamidas. Betty suspiro tratando de relajarse, poco a poco el dolor y el ardor iban cediendo paso, y las atenciones de Ash nuevamente le brindaron placer, con lo cual pudo distraer en algo la incomodidad que sentía. Movió sus caderas un poco, aun incómoda, pero la sensación no era insoportable como hace unos minutos, se empezó a mover un poco, lentamente, y el joven no hizo ademán alguno por incrementar sus movimientos Betty se terminó por acostumbrar a tal sensación antes de tomar la cabeza del joven y atraerlo hacia ella, buscando un beso, que si bien empezó tímido, fue subiendo poco a poco de nivel, y comenzó a subir y bajar por el miembro del joven, y Elisabeth pudo sentir su excitación y deleite en el beso que estaban compartiendo. Se separaban lo suficiente para respirar y volver a besarse, y Ash comenzó a ayudar en los movimientos, sin hacer nada demasiado fuerte. Betty incremento aun mas sus movimientos, encontrando el acto placentero y agradable, y Ash pudo notarlo. Betty comenzaba a dejarse llevar y gemir, buscando el mayor contacto posible.

-Eso es Betty- Ash pasó sus manos por su espalda, y llegando a sus caderas, incrementando el ritmo y profundidad de las estocadas y ella se arqueó ante esto. Se aferró a el, mordiendo su cuello y dejando que tomara el control, gimiendo ante cada movimiento del mayor, quien dejó atrás toda consideración. Se detuvo para acomodarla sobre la cama, debajo suyo, besándola con dulzura, mientras ella lo rodeaba con sus brazos.

-Te amo Betty. Te amo.- fue introduciéndose lentamente en ella, besándola, y ella envolvió sus piernas en su cintura. Se empezó a mover dentro de ella, y ahora era ella la que se aferraba a el fuertemente, moviendo sus caderas contra él, buscando incrementar los movimientos y haciendo que Ash llegara mas profundo dentro de si.

-Te dije que te terminaría gustando cherrie, pareces ansiosa-

-Callate ... Solo continúa Ash, quiero más-

\- Como digas Betty- incremento su ritmo, llegando cada vez más profundo, mientras Betty se deshacía abajo suyo, completamente sonrojada, aferrándose a su espalda y dejándole marcas esta vez de placer.

Ash arremetió con mayor fuerza y trato de aflojar el agarre de las piernas de Betty cuando sintió que estaba cerca de llegar, dio un par de embestidas fuertes antes de salir de su interior y arrojar su semilla sobre su piel, dejandola manchada. Ash se separo de ella con dificultad y se dejo caer a un costado suyo atrayéndola hacia si, y abrazándose a ella. Betty trato de regular su respiración, pensando en lo que acababa de pasar. Tocó su estómago, llenándose de semen, e hizo una mueca, mientras Ash la observaba atentamente, paseando sus manos por el cabello de la jovencita.

-No pongas esa cara. ¿Realmente quieres que me venga dentro tuyo en el estado en que estas?- Betty pareció darse cuenta de eso y negó fervientemente, sonrojándose.- Y eso que eres tu la que se queja siempre de eso.- Ella solo se abrazo a el, escondiendo su cara y dándole un pequeño golpe. Ash sonrió satisfecho. -sabía que te gustaba-

-¡Ash!- se quejo apenada.

-No tiene nada de malo mi niña.-Le dio un suave beso en la frente. Antes de acomodarla contra si, y taparlos con una sabana.-Betty se acurruco en su pecho, cayendo dormida casi de inmediato. Ash la observó un poco más antes de cerrar los ojos. Tendría que aprovechar el tiempo que Betty se viera tan pequeña, era algo que no podía desperdiciar. Pensando en eso y en sus futuros planes, se quedó dormido con una sonrisa.


	13. Remembranzas Elisabeth

_Hola, vengo aquí a dejar un par de capítulos. Espero que no les haya sido tan larga la espera. Estos son un poco mas en el pasado, por que me puse a pensar ¿Como fue cuando ellos se dieron cuenta de sus sentimientos? ¿Cuando estos cambiaron? No se, se me hacen un poco cortos y algo diferente a los demás, pero espero que les gusten. Les daré las gracias si me dan sus opiniones por lo mismo, no se si el cambio haya sido para bien o para mal. Muchas gracias por quienes leen la historia y me dejan un comentario, me animan mucho. Prometo tomar en cuenta cada uno de ellos así como sus opiniones y sugerencias._

_Me gustan mucho los lemmons entre esta pareja y en un principio tenia pensado subir otro lemmon de ellos, pero, no se, tal vez no a todos les gusten y hay que variarle poquito, supongo. Pero después subire el capitulo que les habia prometido, donde los tres tesoros les vuelven a jugar una pasada a ellos. _

_Hago un agradecimiento a minidraculaura3, me alegra que te guste la historia n.n y tomare en cuenta tus peticiones. Sobre Cherie, según se, es algo como querida, o querido. No se si lo soñe o lo he visto mucho en el fandom, pero Ash siempre le dice así a Betty, y yo lo puse así. Historias no hay muchas de esta pareja, lo cual es muy malo, ya que quiero leer mas de ellos, aunque hay muchas imagenes, sobre todo por una artista koreana llamada muse. Algunas de sus imágenes me inspiran a escribir._

_Jenny Heidern, ¡gracias!, si, una Betty mas joven para que Ash la pueda molestar un rato. Tiene su misma personalidad, solo que me la imagino un poco mas tímida y no tan firme como de grande, por su misma edad. Creo que conforme se fue haciendo mayor, fue haciendose mas sería y decidida. Y a Ash le fascina tener a quien molestar y consentir. Aunque aquí solo se lleven pocos años de diferencia. _

_RWRcrimson__ Gracias. Me gusto una imagen donde vi a Betty mas niña y a un Ash como lo conocemos y dije... ¿por que no? Si, un poco raro, pero igual me gusto. Fue parte de las desventuras de los tres tesoros, pero las cosas regresaran a la normalidad... después de un tiempo. Espero que te sigan gustando, gracias por el comentario. Me alegra que los otros capitulos te parezcan excitantes, que es lo que trato de hcer, y me da gusto que lo logre. Hasta la proxima_

Elisabeth repasa una y otra vez sus recuerdos, tratando de entender en qué momento sus sentimientos cambiaron. No logra entenderlo, sólo sabe que es imposible cambiarlos ahora, por más que quiera. Esta enamorada, para su desesperación y frustración. Ella sabe que es incorrecto, una completa tontería, pero no puede hacer nada contra eso. Su corazón late con fuerza cada que está a su lado, y se pone nerviosa con su compañía, convirtiéndose en alguien torpe. Trata de evitarlo, de alejarse de su lado para borrar esas sensaciones, pero todo eso se queda en un intento. Quiere estar con él el mayor tiempo posible, que cada vez se hace menos debido a sus obligaciones. Y pese a que se alegra al verlo, no puede evitar sentirse culpable. El es su hermano pequeño, siempre lo ha visto así, crecieron juntos, Betty lo cuidó cada día desde hace más de 8 años, cuando él perdió a sus padres. Siempre habían sido muy unidos, pese a la diferencia de edad, pero Betty no podía comprender como se había terminado enamorando de él !Se llevaban 10 años! Él era apenas un adolescente de 14 años, y ella estaba terminando sus estudios. Hubiera vivido bastante bien engañada si no fuera por que Ash tenía una gran atracción con sus compañeras, cosa que terminaba poniéndola celosa. Ella, Elisabeth Blantorche, celosa por unas chiquillas de 15 años. Eso era bastante malo. Betty suspira con frustración al recordarlo. Esas chiquillas no se comparaban a ella, Betty era mucho mejor que ellas. Niega una vez, regañándose mentalmente. Ellas eran de su edad, y seguramente le brindarían un amor inocente de adolescente, como debía ser. Ash era alegre, divertido y ella por otra parte tendía que ser sería, reservada. Sólo cuando no se tratara de Ash, claro está, aunque al final sería mala influencia para el. Lo piensa una vez más, tal vez el viaje de negocios sea lo que necesita para alejarse de todo aquello. Aunque le duela, será lo mejor para los dos. Muerde con fuerza su labio y aprieta sus puños al ver a Ash platicando felizmente con una muchacha rubia. Debe dejarlo ser feliz, se lo merece. Betty golpea la pared antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse a su cuarto. Antes que sea débil y cambie de opinión.


	14. Remembranzas Ash

Ash apenas y comprende realmente lo relacionado con las mujeres. Si bien es cierto que sabe cómo hablarles y ganarse favores de ellas, lo cual le resulta benéfico, no logran resultarle atractivas, como se supone que debería pasar, lo cual lo ve en todos sus compañeros del salón que actúan tontamente para que ellas les hagan caso.

Él solo necesitaba un par de cumplidos para que una chica creyera que estaba interesada en ella, y que le facilitara las tareas. Todos eran muy tontos, a su punto de vista, mira que actuar estúpidamente por algo llamado amor, no iba con el. Tal vez cuando creciera, pensaba, aunque la idea de actuar así tampoco le atraía. Solo había dos mujeres a las que Ash tomaba en serio en su corta vida, y no pensaba cambiar de opinión. Su madre, a quien Ash había amado con todo su pequeño corazón, y por la única que se podría decir que estuvo enamorado, digo ¿Quien a sus 3 años no veía a su mamá como una especie de novia? La mujer era la única capaz de convencerlo de cualquier cosa. Y por otro lado estaba Betty, no Elisabeth, como siempre le insistia el mayordomo que debía llamarla, que si bien no era su hermana, siempre había estado a su lado. Se parecía mucho a su mamá, las dos eran bellas, inteligentes y bondadosas. Betty siempre era sería con todo el mundo, podía ver que ante todos actuaba detrás de una máscara de frialdad y suficiencia, por lo que todos pensaban que era una joven engreída y fría, pero Ash sabía que no era cierto. Ella era una persona dulce, amable y cariñosa, que siempre lo consentía, le contaba historias para dormir y siempre tenía tiempo para él, no importaba si fuera una niñería.

Ella lo consolaba las noches que tenía pesadillas, cada vez más frecuentes con un sujeto muy parecido a él de vestimenta blanca. Lo veía cometer actos despiadados y horripilantes, y le decía que ese sería su camino, su destino, que debía obedecerlo y deshacerse de quien se interpusiera. Algunas veces Ash podía ver como la mansión Blantorche ardía y como aquel sujeto atravesaba a Elisabeth. Ash despertaba llorando sin darse cuenta y Betty lo consolaba y le decía que nada de eso pasaría, que ella siempre lo protegería.

Ella fue la única que estuvo a su lado cuando perdió a sus papás, que podía entender su tristeza y su miedo. Y también fue la única que hizo algo por evitar que terminara en un orfanatorio. Si bien pasó de una casa a otra durante su niñez, en la que sus familiares peleaban su custodia para quedarse con su herencia, a ellos jamás les interesó el bienestar de Ash, así que él se volvió un niño caprichoso y prepotente, que siempre escapaba de aquellos hogares. Siempre huía a las ruinas de su vieja casa, donde se sentaba por largo tiempo añorando su vida, y a sus padres. Betty siempre iba a buscarlo y se sentaba a su lado largas horas, esperando a que el hablara o contandole historias sobre sus padres, que Ash ansiaba escuchar para no olvidarlos y se quedaban ahí hasta que Ash se sintiera mejor.

Después de muchos desplantes, terminó hartando a aquella gente, que decidió mandarlo a aquel horrible lugar. Por suerte, Betty jamás permitió que se quedara ahí. Fue la única persona que realmente se preocupaba por él y no por su herencia o el prestigio que podría ganar con tenerlo. Ella era la única mujer que sabía que valía la pena, y Ash la protegería siempre a capa y espada. Aunque todos lo vieran como el hermano molesto y pesado.

Ese día Betty tenía que ir a una reunión y sabía que iba más por obligación que por gusto. Ambos sabían que encontrarían a hombres molestos que la acosarían todo el evento para atraer su atención. Todos la veían como un trofeo que ganar, y lo peor era que incluso su padre quería buscarle un buen prospecto, pues según él ya estaba en edad. Sólo por eso decidió acompañarlos, para frustrar los planes de todos ellos y salvar a Betty. El no quería ver a Betty emparejada con algún sujeto odioso y creído que en nada le importaría su felicidad. Ellos no se la merecían, ni siquiera sabían cuál era su color favorito -el azul-, que era lo que siempre la haría sonreír -una corona de flores hechas a mano-, cuál era su actividad favorita -ir a montar a caballo y retarlo a una carrera-, o que en realidad parecía tener un desprecio hacia las cosas femeninas, lo cual era bueno ya que no tardaba horas arreglándose para salir, aunque a él siempre le gustaba verla con un vestido tarareando alguna canción como hacía cuando creía que nadie la veía.

Ninguno de ellos se merecía a Betty, y por eso el se encargó de fastidiar todos sus planes. Aunque eso le acarreó un largo viaje de regreso con un sermón por parte de su padre adoptivo. Ash bufa fastidiado cuando el hombre por fin decidió dejarlo en paz, y revirá los ojos fastidiado. No podía creer que no vieran lo horripilante de dejar a Elisabeth con semejantes patanes. Ella se merecía algo mucho mejor. Si tan sólo el fuera mayor como para poner en su lugar a aquellos hombres. Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos cuando Betty lo atrae hacia ella atrapándolo en un abrazo. Ash alza la mirada y ella le guiña un ojo, agradeciéndole sus acciones. Ash puede oler su aroma dulce y se relaja ante sus caricias. Se acomoda en su pecho, ante el sonrojo de la joven y cierra sus ojos. Es cálido y agradable. Piensa que le encantaría estar todo el tiempo así, con ella, sólo ellos dos. Se duerme pensando en ello, pensando en la forma de salvar a su Betty y hacerla feliz. Sin ser muy consciente piensa que ella es la única por la que actuaría tontamente, de hecho ya lo hace. Sonríe pensando en eso.


	15. 15 Genderbett

**_Hola hola!_**

**_No he muerto, sigo aquí. Tarde más de lo que pensé en subir un capitulo, pero el siguiente no tardare tanto. Muchas gracias a minidraculaura3 por tu review. No lo dejare botado. En el siguiente capitulo pienso responder a tu petición, y espero que te agrade, pero tendrás que esperar un poco. Este capitulo tiene lemmon, así que si no es de tu agrado puedes pasarlo. De igual manera avisare cuando empieza y cuando termina. Tiene un pequeño detalle que se mencionara en el siguiente capitulo. Ahora, si no sabes que es Gendderbert, estas a punto de averiguarlo, ya que este capítulo lo tiene. No me hago responsable de futuros traumas, sobre advertencia no hay engaño. Espero que les guste_**

**_+++ Inicio o fin del lemmon_**

Betty despierta ese día sintiéndose muy pesada. Busca con la mirada a su pareja, queriendo abrazarse a el, y prepararse nuevamente para dormir, pero al recostarse en su pecho, puede sentir algo raro.

-¿Ash?- Pregunta adormilada, viendo los largos cabellos dorados caer por su pecho. Se incorpora con dificultad y puede ver a su novio dormido, pero sus rasgos son más finos, y se ve más pequeño. Betty dirige una mano a su cara, acariciandolo para quitarle los mechones, pero se da cuenta de que hay algo diferente. Su mano es más gruesa y grande, y la cara de Ash es más pequeña y delicada. Baja su vista y recorre su cuerpo, y se da cuenta de que el que creyó su pretendiente es una chica

-¿Ash?- Su voz suena asustada y Betty se da cuenta que es más gruesa y grave

Sobre la cama, la chica comienza a revolverse perezosamente, haciéndose un ovillo con sus piernas alrededor de una almohada. -¿Que pasa, Betty?- musita, en una somnolienta y suave voz femenina. -¿No es muy temprano para quererme sacar de la cama?- En su letargo, la chica no se da cuenta ni de su propia voz, y no es hasta que Betty la toma de los hombros, obligándola a despertar, cuando se percata del aspecto que tiene su pareja.

-Ash... no se que paso, pero... no creo que te agrade.- Elisabeth observa a su pareja, quien luce sorprendida, y puede apreciar por completo sus facciones. Ash ahora era una mujer hermosa de finas facciones y su cara cubierta de pecas que le brindaban un aspecto inocente.

-¿Pero qué?- Dice confundida. Hay algo diferente en el rostro de Betty, pero ella no puede comprenderlo del todo. No es su cabello, demasiado corto para una dama, aunque a ella le gustara llevarlo así. No son sus ojos, claros como la luz del amanecer. Son sus facciones, de repente mucho más marcadas, angulares, masculinas. Ella ya no ve la cara de Betty, sino de quien bien pudiera haber sido su hermano gemelo.

Elisabeth la admira, confundido por mucho, pero la joven frente a sí capta su atención sin que pueda evitarlo. Su largo cabello cae por su pecho, y Betty puede observar los dos montes de la chica ante él, sin ninguna tela de por medio. Elisabeth aparta la mirada apenado

-Yo... creo que es obra de los tres tesoros... de nuevo.-

-Betty... te ves... extraña...- dice ella, aun sin comprender bien la situación. - ¿Y por qué suenas como si tuvieras la garganta irritada?-

-¿Yo? Tu... te ves más femenina de lo que jamás llegue a imaginar.-

Elisabeth mueve su mano por la cara de Ash, delineandola, y la baja suavemente hasta llegar a su pecho, sujetando uno suavemente. Es ahí cuando Ash nota algo muy diferente en el. Aparta la mano apenado, aunque no puede evitar comparar sus pechos con los de Ash, y notar la suavidad de estos

-¿Betty? ¿Qué es lo que estás?- Y sin poderlo evitar, emite un sonoro suspiro cuando Betty toma sus nuevos atributos entre sus manos. Cuando ella ve lo que ha pasado con su cuerpo, se precipita sobre la cama, buscando cubrir su desnudez con las mantas

-¡Mon dieu! ¡¿Qué demonios ha pasado?!- Solo entonces se da cuenta de que Betty también ha cambiado, dado que su abultado pecho, se encuentra casi plano, marcado por las finas líneas de los músculos en sus pectorales y en el abdomen

-¡Por Dios eres, eres...eres un chico!-

-Eso... eso creo- Betty mira sus manos y su cuerpo, examinandolos. No puede creer que eso en serio está pasando.-Tu... ¿Estas bien, Cherrie?-

-¡¿Bien?! ¡¿Te parece que puedo estar bien?! -exclama ella, perdiendo la compostura. -¡Mirame! ¡Tengo cosas de chica! ¡Soy mas femenina que esa loca de Shiranui! ¿Como puedo estar bien si me veo así?

-Hey, tranquila, cálmate- Betty la sostiene de los hombros y la obliga a mirarlo. -Siempre has sido más femenina que ella...-Betty piensa un momento en lo que acaba de decir, ella jamás hubiera dicho eso. - Ignora que dije eso. No se que me esta pasando. Creo que es otra "agradable" broma de los tres tesoros ¿recuerdas?- Ash no se ve nada bien, parece a punto de darle un ataque de nervios.-Tranquila Ash, todo esto va a pasar, te lo prometo.- Elisabeth se acerca a ella para darle un suave beso en los labios..

-Yo... creo que tienes razón- dice, al cabo de varios segundos. Su rostro aun parece afligido y muy confundido. Se levanta de la cama y corre al cuarto de baño. Betty le sigue de cerca, temiendo que pueda entrar de nuevo en shock, pero descubre a la chica mirándose atentamente al espejo

-¿Ash?- Pregunta confundido al observar a la joven observar su cuerpo con atención. Elisabeth se muerde los labios, se veía tan apetecible. Aparta de inmediato esos pensamientos de su cabeza, alarmado. Ella, o en este caso el, no era así, jamás le había atraído un cuerpo femenino.

-Bueno... no está tan mal- dice ella, examinándose con atención. A una primera impresión, parece estar bastante conforme con su nuevo cuerpo, más cuando se percata de que Betty la está mirando, vuelve a sonrojarse y cubrirse el cuerpo con una toalla -¡No me veas!- grita apenada, retrocediendo mientras se cubre.

-¿Por qué no? Tu siempre lo haces, Cherrie- Se burla Elisabeth avanzando hacia la mujer. Ash retrocede, y termina acorralado contra la pared del baño. -Además, no tienes nada que ocultar. Te he visto desnudo un millón de veces... y me apetece verte desnuda ahora.-

-¡B...Betty! -se queja ella, completamente enrojecida.- ¡Esto no es un juego!-

-¿Por qué no?- Coloca una de sus manos en la toalla de la joven, tirando de ella.- No me digas que ya has perdido tu sentido del humor... o tu lascivia.- Ash no baja su sonrojo, luciendo del color de sus ropas. -Nunca pensé verte sonrojado, Ash. Pero sin duda alguna, luces muy... apetecible.- Betty se inclina sobre ella, aprovechando la diferencia de alturas y le roba un beso. Ash intenta separarse, pero la diferencia de tamaño entre los dos, y el contacto de su piel desnuda, y extremadamente sensible, con la de él le produce escalofríos. Puede sentir el calor de Betty propagarse de su cuerpo al suyo, puede sentir su dominancia, su fuerza, su imponencia, todo en un simple beso. Una sensación abrumadora e intoxicante que, lentamente, se va apoderando de ella. ¿Es así como Betty se sentía cada vez que él jugaba con ella?

-Vamos Ash- susurra en su oído, mordiéndolo suavemente. Puede sentir a Ash temblar bajo su roce.- ¿No quieres... experimentar?- Betty se siente excitado y le encanta ver a la ahora jovencita, tan embriagada y apenada

-Yo... no...-su coherencia comienza a desaparecer, mientras Betty le muerde el cuello, deslizando sus manos sobre los pechos de la chica, obligándola a encogerse contra la pared. -¿Experimentar?- murmura confundida.

-Vamos Ash..- sigue marcando el suave y blanco cuello a su merced -Tu sabes que lo quieres. ¿No es así?- Da una lamida que recorre todo el cuello de la joven hasta su oído.- ¿No me deseas, Ash?- Sus manos recorren sus pechos, apretandolos suavemente, hasta llegar a sus pezones, los cuales da un ligero pellizco que provoca un jadeo en Ash

-¡Basta Betty!- exclamó ella, apenas con convicción. Las sensaciones que la dominaban eran tan desconocidas como abrumadoras. No tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando, pero era seguro que quería seguir disfrutandolo. Betty sonríe, percatandose de la humedad que lentamente recorre los muslos de Ash

-Oh... ¿En serio quieres que me detenga Ash?- Se burla Betty, arrinconando aún más a Ash sobre la pared. Una de sus manos se dirige hacia los muslos de Ash, delineandolo hasta llegar a su entrepierna, tocandola en apenas una caricia. Ash se estremece ante el contacto, y Betty retira su mano.- Por que tu cuerpo parece decir otra cosa.-

-Eso.. eso no es verdad-

-Oh, ¿en serio?- Se burla un poco más. Se entretiene con los pechos de la joven, deleitándose con sus reacciones. Nunca había podido ver a Ash tan cohibido y con esa expresión. -Bueno, supongo que será mejor dejarlo.- Se separa de ella, dejandola excitada y sorprendida

Mientras Betty da la media vuelta para salir de la habitación, Ash se adelanta apenas, con las piernas todavía temblando, para tomar a Betty del brazo.  
-Es... espera... -dice en un suspiro casi inaudible. El chico se voltea lentamente, contemplando con satisfacción el rostro carmesí de la chica-. Podríamos... -su voz es un hilo agudo y trémulo que lucha por decir las palabras-. Podríamos intentar...-

Betty lo observa bastante divertido, pero sin demostrarlo. -¿Podríamos intentar...? - Le insta a que continúe, ansioso por escuchar su respuesta

-Podríamos...- la pena parece dominarla, pero tras apartar por completo la mirada, su boca es capaz de liberar el resto de la oración- Podríamos cambiar los roles, al menos para saber como es...-

-Oh, ¿Estás segura que podrás con eso Ash?- Se acerca hacia ella, rozando su piel, y acercando sus labios a escasos centímetros de la boca ajena

-Quisiera averiguarlo- dice ella, apartándose un poco

-Entonces ¿Por qué huyes de mi, pequeña?- Elisabeth cierra la distancia entre ellos. -No muerdo... a menos que quieras- Betty arrincona a Ash contra la pared al tiempo que asalta la boca ajena. Con sus manos sujeta las piernas de la joven, y la alza, enredando sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Ash corresponde el beso torpemente, debido a la sorpresa, y cuando Betty se separa de la pared, Ash se sujeta con fuerza a ella para evitar caer. Betty regresa a la habitación sin separarse de Ash, y lo tumba en la cama, posicionándose sobre ella. Sonríe al separarse y observar a Ash. La joven estaba completamente sonrojada, con la respiración agitada. Betty se enfoca entonces en recorrer toda aquella piel con su boca y lengua, realmente quería experimentar lo que sentía Ash al tomarla, pero no pensaba desperdiciar la oportunidad de hacerla gemir

Su lengua recorría gustosa su cuello, causándole gemidos al tiempo que pequeñas marcas le eran dejadas en este, y con sus manos apresa los pechos de la jovencita que se deshacía ante sus caricias. Ash se estremecía de mil maneras, arqueando su espalda desnuda sobre las sábanas. Una mano se aferraba a la cama, y la otra a la cabeza del chico, instándole a continuar. La piel le cosquillea en rafagas de placer ardiente, y en su cabeza todo se vuelve borroso. ¿Así era como Betty se había sentido todo el tiempo? Con razón le gustaba ser dominada en cada ocasión. Se preguntó qué sentiría ahora que los papeles se habían cambiado

Betty complacía a la joven, llevando uno de sus pechos a la boca, descubriendo la suavidad de este, y como reaccionaba a sus atenciones. Mordia su pezón, y Ash gemió. Betty disfrutaba de tener a Ash bajo si, cuando una molestia se instauró en el. Su entrepierna punzaba, excitada y deseosa de atención y sentía un dolor placentero en el. Se separa para quitarse la prenda que lo cubría, y su miembro se alzó a la vista de ambos. Ash la observó fijamente, con un gran sonrojo en su cara. -¿Te gusta lo que ves, Cherrie?- Le preguntó burlona al tiempo que se acercaba a ella, sentandose en su pecho. Ash se sonrojo y aparto la mirada, apenada. -¿ No quieres probarlo? Apuesto a que te gustara. Porque yo estoy ansioso de que lo hagas.- Betty voltea el rostro de Ash, y pasea su miembro por los labios de la joven.

-Oh, vamos Ash... No te hagas la recatada conmigo.- Betty empuja su miembro, adentrandolo en la boca ajena. Sentia la lengua de Ash en su punta y una corriente eléctrica lo recorrió, eso se sentía demasiado bien. Quería saber qué se sentiría sentir esa lengua recorriendo por completo su hombría. Toma el rostro de Ash, obligandolo a abrir más su boca, y adentrarse en ella. Betty echa la cabeza hacia atrás ante tal sensación.

Betty era más fuerte ahora, y el tamaño de su miembro pronto llena la estrechez de la boca de la chica. Era difícil tratar de abarcar tanto, pero el sabor y la sensación de tener a Betty dentro de ella fueron casi delirantes. Ni siquiera le importó cuando él arremetió ligeramente, moviendo sus caderas contra el rostro de Ash. Había algo en el abandono, en la sumisión, que lo volvía demasiado excitante.

Mientras Betty se relamía de placer, Ash intentaba llegar lo más profundo que su garganta le permitía, lamiendo y succionando con naturalidad la robustez del miembro de Betty, mientras hundía sus dedos en los glúteos del chico.

-Oh, Ash... se siente... tan bien..- Betty apenas era consciente de algo que no fuera el placer q sentía.- Sigue así, se una buena niña.- Posa una mano en su cabeza, instandola a seguir.Ella seguía avanzando, llegando cada vez más profundo y aumentando la intensidad de sus vaivenes. Dentro de su boca, podía sentir como el miembro del chico pulsaba y palpitaba. El sabor de su esencia comenzó a brotar de la punta, un sabor que, como Ash habia imaginado, era bastante dulce.

-Buena niña.- Betty musita con trabajo, se sentía al borde del orgasmo, pero se nego a llegar de esa forma. Quería tomar a Ash de todas las formas posibles, y eso haría, se separa de la joven con dificultad, dejandola sorprendida y sonrojada. -Veo que te gusto bastante, niña traviesa.- Betty la toma y gira su cuerpo, dejandola boca abajo, la apresa con su peso, mordiendo su cuello, y Ash puede sentir el miembro de Betty rozar sus glúteos, y sin evitarlo, se estremece ante esto. Elisabeth se restriega contra ella, y Ash gime por lo bajo. Una de sus manos se cuela por debajo de Ash, y se pierde en su entrepierna, acariciando su clítoris

-Por favor Cher - dice ella, con la voz rota de gemidos, estremeciéndose a cada roce - No se si esté lista para eso - Se sorprende de lo que había dicho. ¿Acaso se había referido a sí mismo como chica? Aquello estaba apoderándose de su ser, y a pesar de que no tenía idea de cómo sería, sabía que estaba dispuesto a encararlo. -Se... se gentil -musita, hundiendo la cabeza contra la almohada.

-Oh, Ash, lo estarás. Mira lo mojada que estas.- Betty muestra dos de sus dedos a Ash, llenos de sus fluidos. La joven se avergüenza y Betty continúa con sus movimientos. Con cuidado la voltea, dejándola frente a él, y la besa, al tiempo que uno de sus dedos penetra su entrada. Le costaba trabajo contenerse y pensar, pero no lastimaría a Ash. Sigue estimulando su entrada, al tiempo que coloca su miembro delante de esta, buscando entrar, con suaves movimientos. Empuja un poco, logrando que la punta entre y Ash se arquea, abrazandose a el

-¿Estás bien?- pregunta con la voz ronca. llena de deseo, conteniendose lo mejor que podía. Aquella sensación era aún mejor que estar dentro de la boca de Ash. Ella lo aprieta fuertemente, y se sentía tan bien, cálido y estrecho. Ash jadea con desesperación, en el umbral entre el miedo y el placer. Técnicamente era virgen, y la presión que Betty hacía sobre su entrada no dejaba de ser del todo incómoda. Abraza el cuello de Betty, mordiendo con suavidad la punta de su oreja. El chico le besa la mejilla y, con un movimiento final, se introduce totalmente en su interior. Ash no puede reprimir un grito, y entonces puede sentir como todo su cuerpo se cerraba con fuerza en torno al miembro invasor. Solo entonces, cuando el dolor hubo disminuido lo suficiente, al cabo de varios minutos; cuando Betty comienza a moverse lentamente en su interior, fue que el placer comienza a aflorar

Betty lo besa con deseo, entrando en ella una y otra vez, con un vaivén suave y marcado. Aquello se sentía demasiado bien, la estrechez de Ash lo aferraba y Ash se estremecía bajo suyo. -Ash... te sientes tan bien- Muerde su labio con deseo, y atrapa uno de sus pechos con su mano.- Ya se porque... siempre estás tan... hambriento...- Muerde su cuello, todas aquellas sensaciones eran demasiado placentero

-Ahhhh-gime ella, extasiada, sin saber como controlar el torrente de emociones que la inundaban-. Esto es tan... !tan bueno! -exclama sin quererlo-. Nunca pensé... ohhh, Betty, te amo!- Elisabeth sonríe

-Y me amaras mas.- Dice al tiempo que aumentaba sus embestidas, llegando a una parte más profunda de Ash. Betty sentía que no le faltaría mucho para llegar, así que tomo con fuerza las caderas de Ash, moviendolas contra si para acentuar los movimientos, y dejando marcas de sus uñas. Muerde sus labios con fuerza, quería marcar ese cuerpo como suyo, Ash gemía bajo si, aferrandose a las sabanas. Elisabeth da unas fuertes estocadas, antes de venirse en el interior de la joven en medio de un gemido. Se deja caer sobre el pecho de la joven, sintiendo esa corriente eléctrica atravesarlo por completo.

Al final, los dos jóvenes terminan exhaustos sobre la cama, uno encima del otro, con el palpitar furioso de sus corazones latiendo al mismo tiempo. Sus jadeos fueron volviéndose, progresivamente, en suspiros más controlados, hasta que el silencio volvió a reinar en la habitación. Ash se acurruca de lado a Betty, recogiendo su menudo cuerpo para amoldarse al torso del chico, y este a su vez lo protege con el dulce abrazo de su cuerpo. Se inclina sobre su rostro y, tras depositar un suave beso en su frente, musita -Te amo-

-Espera un segundo -dice Ash de pronto, mostrandose francamente preocupada-. ¿No crees que esto sea permanente, cierto? Por qué no nos cuidamos y acabas de dejarme inseminada...-

-No se cuanto tiempo duremos así, Ash... .- suspira Elisabeth cansado. -No se si tenga tan buena puntería, pero te verías hermosa embarazada.- Elisabeth se ríe

ante el gesto de horror del menor. -Oh vamos, Ash... ¿tan malo sería?-

-Me niego, eso jamás pasará-

-¿Porque?- murmura Betty entristecido.- ¿No que querías un pequeño nuestro?-

-No si yo tengo que traerlo...- Murmura Ash en un respingo, haciendo una pataleta.

-Eso es cruel Ash...- Elisabeth alza su rostro para besarlo.- ¿Pero sabes que? haré que cambies de idea... -Elisabeth se coloca nuevamente sobre ella.- Porque pienso tomarte una y otra vez, Cherrie...- Ash intenta protestar, pero es callado por un beso.- Y si con eso me libró yo de un embarazo, que mejor.- Ash se arrepiente de sus palabras, pero termina correspondiendo sin quererlo a las acciones del mayor. Sin duda, esa sería un largo día

Elisabeth suspira cansado mientras sostiene varias bolsas llenas de ropa. Pese a que en un inicio, Ash se negaba a salir de la casa, pronto cambió de opinión. No tenían ropa que les quedara bien en ese momento, dado el cambio de sus cuerpos. Ash se negaba a dejar eso así, así que prácticamente lo obligó a ir al centro comercial, donde habían comprado un par de cambios para cada quien, sin saber cuánto tiempo estarían así. El problema es que no se había detenido ahí. Ash había recorrido todo el centro comercial, comprando ropa y viendo todo tipo accesorios y maquillaje. había hecho que la maquillaran, resaltando sus rasgos finos, y ahora se encontra esperando a que terminaran de pintarle las uñas. Betty comenzaba a dudar si realmente no habían intercambiado cuerpos desde mucho tiempo. Ash era más femenina de lo que ella jamás había sido, y ahora no le quedaban dudas. Ella odiaba salir de compras, en cambio Ash parecía disfrutarlo.

-¿Se me ve bien, Cherrie?- Ash voltea hacia ella, enseñandole su mano con un nuevo diseño. Betty sonríe.

-Te quedan bien, Ash.- Ella sonríe complacida y termina por comprar varias pinturas. Cuando salen de la tienda, Betty ruega por un poco de descanso. Ash termina por acceder. Betty observa como Ash atrae la atención de varios hombres, algunos sin ningún disimulo. Un hombre se atreve a chiflarle y gritarle un par de piropos. Ash voltea enojada dispuesto a devolver un insulto, pero Betty lo atrae hacia él, rodeando su delgada cintura con su brazo y después le roba un beso. Betty mira al hombre retadoramente, mientras su mano se cuela por su espalda y va bajando. Jamás creyó que haría algo así, pero ahora entiende porque Ash es tan posesivo. ¿También a ella la mirarían así? Betty niega y se separa de Ash, solo para volverla a rodear con su brazo. Ash sonríe y se apega a su cuerpo, luciéndose ante los demás. Le agrada que Betty lo defienda y sea tan protector con él, podría acostumbrarse a eso. Aunque después debía encontrar el modo de de agradecerle a Betty por todo, sabía que odiaba ir de compras y que había accedido solo para complacerla. Nunca lo admitiría, pero le agradaba aquella situación, y podría sacarle provecho.

-Vamos a casa, Cher-

-Pero Bett, aún nos falta tiendas que ver, ví un vestido hermoso.-

-Por favor Ash, ten piedad... hemos pasado 5 horas aquí. Tienes suficiente ropa como para medio año. ¿En verdad quieres pasar medio año como chica?-

-No, pero quiero ser precavida.-

-Oh, por dios. Comienzo a pensar que realmente quieres ser chica. ¿Serás mi chica, Ashley?- le pregunta con coquetería y Ash se sonroja, pero sonríe complacida.

-Solo para tí, Bett- le roba un beso, que el hombre no tarda en responder. caminan al auto, entre besos y caricias, jugando y riendo cual pareja de enamorados. Betty deja todas las bolsas en el coche. Un chiflido le crispa los nervios, y se apresura a tomar a Ash contra si, a lo que ella ríe.

-¿Celoso, Cher?-

-Ya verás.- Betty carga a Ash por sus piernas, obligando a que se sujete de su cuello para no caer. Lo besa apasionadamente, mientras recarga el cuerpo de Ash contra el auto. Ashley puede sentir las manos de Betty dirigiendose hacia sus glúteos y se sonroja. Se separa unos segundos, y trata de separarse de él.

-Bett, basta, nos van a ver-

-Esa es la idea, Ashley.- La atrae contra sí, para besarla nuevamente. Ash puede ver que el hombre que antes la veía, ya no estaba ahí.

-¡No Betty! Nos van a arrestar por esto.-

El hombre la ignora y continúa coqueteando a Ash, sus manos ya están en contacto con la piel de sus piernas. Ash entra en pánico cuando escucha varias pisadas acercándose. Eso no sería bueno. Intenta empujarlo, sin éxito. De repente Betty se mueve, y Ash puede sentir que cae hacia atrás. y suelta un grito. Sin darse cuenta cae en el asiento del auto. La puerta se cierra, y Betty se introduce en el auto y arranca de inmediato, dejando atrás las pisadas. Betty se ríe, y Ash lo golpea enojada.

-¡Eso no fue divertido, Betty!-

-Lo fue Ash, admitelo.-

-¡No!-

-¿Ni un poco?-Betty se ríe de buena gana. Ash murmura por lo bajo, pero después termina uniéndose a la risa de Betty.

-Bueno, tal vez un poco. Creo que no eres tan aburrido como creía.-

-No lo soy, ya lo verás. Espero que sigas teniendo los mismos ánimos que cuando antes.- Betty le guiña un ojo, y Ash se sonroja. Al menos tendría una tarde interesante, piensa mientras sube un poco su vestido y Betty pasea su mano por su muslo.

**_Gracias por leer. Espero que les haya gustado. Doy un especial agradecimiento a mi querido novio por ayudarme y alentarme a hacer todo esto. Hasta la proxima_**


	16. 16 ¿Problemas?

¡Hola hola! Muchas gracias por seguir la historia. Les agradezco toda su atención y su espera. Ojala les haya gustado el capitulo anterior. Este capítulo comenzará algo que se volverá muy especial, ya lo verán. Pienso hacer otros dos capítulos que continúen la idea de este, y en verdad espero que les gusten. De cierta forma, minidraculaura3, en estos capítulos serán una respuesta a la petición que me habías hecho. De ahí nació un poco la idea, quería hacer esto, pero fue gracias a tu opinión que encontré el enfoque que finalmente le di. Me falta escribir el ultimo capítulo de estos tres, pero mi querido novio Meira me ha hecho muy buenas sugerencias. Muchas gracias a todos los que me leen, especialmente a los que me dejan un mensaje que me anima a continuar. Agradecimientos especiales a minidraculaura, a mi bella amiga Nade que lee esto, aunque no sea de su canon, y a Meira, por darme muchas ideas y apoyarme en mis locuras. Hasta el siguiente, y que lo disfruten.

Ash últimamente ha estado actuando raro, y eso preocupa a Elisabeth. Cuando se despierta, el ya no está a su lado, Betty suele despertarse tarde, pero Ash jamás fue muy madrugador. Ese día despierta en una gran cama vacía, Betty suelta un suspiro decepcionada. Abraza la almohada que aún retiene su aroma. ¿Si me esta evitando? Se pregunta preocupada, tiene un par de meses desapareciendose gran parte del día. Levanta la mirada y puede encontrar un desayuno preparado, unos hotcakes y waffles dulces, los favoritos de Betty, junto con un jugo y un café. Siempre que se despierta encuentra que Ash le dejo algo preparado para desayunar. Sonríe y se dispone a comer. Ash no la evitaba, ¿Por qué se tomaría la molestia de cocinarle y dejarle una nota cariñosa si lo hiciera? ¿Por que la buscaría cada noche para infiltrarse en su cuarto y dormir a su lado? Betty releyó un par de veces el papel y sonrió con cariño. Se levanta de la cama una vez que termina con todo aquello, y se dispone a bañarse. Extraña no tener a un lado al joven para que la molestara y la acosara. Nunca pensó que diría eso. No puede evitar preocuparse, después de todo. Ash no era así, y Betty no puede evitar preguntarse si realmente la sigue queriendo, si realmente no estaba con ella por costumbre. Si tan solo el odioso chiquillo le dijera el porqué de su cambio, o lo dejara acompañarlo alguna vez, pero no. El joven se mostraba reacio a que lo siguiera. No es como si lo hubiera intentado... El muy astuto la había perdido al menos cinco veces desde que empezó. Betty gruñe molesta. No es que fuera celosa... pero ya no sabía qué pensar. Ash seguía siendo el mismo cuando estaban a solas... pero el que evitará que ella supiera que hacia o adonde iba hacia a la mujer desconfiar. Suspira de nuevo, mientras se queda viendo el paisaje. Necesitaba distraerse, necesitaba alguien con quien platicar.

-Tierra a Elisabeth, Elisabeth responda.- Una voz la saca de sus cavilaciones. Betty voltea su vista para encontrarse a Shen sentado a su lado, haciéndole señas.

-¿A qué horas llegaste Shen? no te escuche-

-Si, ya me di cuenta- Murmura Shen mientras roba un pan de la mesa y comienza a comerlo.- Llevo más de diez minutos hablándote Eli.- Ella se apena, mientras toma un pan y lo muerde para disimular.

-Lo siento Shen, estaba pensando- Betty aun no se acostumbra del todo a la forma en que Shen la llama, si bien es cierto que son demasiado cercanos como para las formalidades, ella está más acostumbrada a que le digan Betty, pero Shen no quiere ni intentarlo después de ver cómo le fue al desgraciado que la había llamado así en la última fiesta para el nuevo torneo. O después de que el chiquillo francés se desquitara con él cuando le hizo creer que tenía una cita con Elisabeth. Hay ciertas cosas que es mejor prevenir, después de todo.

\- ¿Que pasa? ¿Problemas en el paraíso?- Murmura mientras sigue comiendo. Betty lo observa con la ceja alzada, el hombre aún debía aprender lo básico de los modales. Pero aquello no importaba en ese momento.

-Es solo... que hay algo que me preocupa- Shen asiente, mientras una sirvienta acerca unos platos de comida y el empieza de inmediato a comer. A veces, y solo a veces, Betty creía que la visitaba sólo por su comida. -Ash ha estado actuando raro últimamente. Se desaparece todo el día y no se de el.-

-Bueno, es normal Eli.- Murmura Shen pasando un bocado.- Es un chiquillo, después de todo. No va a estar todo el día pegado a tu falda, supongo que estara por alli causando problemas y haciendo tonterías. Nada de lo que debas preocuparte.-

-Yo no soy tan tonta como para creer que estará todo el tiempo conmigo Shen, se que el tiene su vida, pero... No entiendo porque se va sin decirme nada. No tiene nada de malo que quiera saber que hace, pero nunca me dice. Solo se desaparece, y finge que no pasa. Solo quiero saber porque lo hace. Yo...- Elisabeth muerde sus labios. Shen la observa atento.

-Ya suéltalo Elisabeth. Deja de pensarlo-

-No se si este metido en problemas.. o- Baja su voz apenas a un susurro.- O realmente me está evitando o tenga a alguien más.-

-Elisabeth Blantorche, ni se te ocurra ponerte así. El muy imbécil casi me mata porque creyó que salía contigo. Y me reservo los datos de todos los que han terminado en el hospital o el psiquiatra diciendo que los persigue un fuego verde solo porque te quisieron coquetear. Es la persona más enamorada, y posesiva, si me permites decirlo, que conozco. No haría una tontería así, aun cuando sea el rey de los tontos.- Betty bajo su mirada apenada. El hombre suspira frustrado. Toma un trago de vino para relajarse y pensar un poco las cosas. Elisabeth era una chica después de todo, y debería recordarlo a la hora de decirle ciertas cosas. Aunque no prometía nada.

-Mira Be... Eli, no creo que tenga alguien más. Si lo hace yo mismo lo mandare al ártico sin boleto de regreso. ¿A qué horas dices que se va y a qué horas regresa?-

-A las 9 de la mañana. Y regresa cerca de las 8.- Shen se queda pensando. Si era un tiempo bastante considerable, pero si era todos los días ya era una rutina, algo fijo. Se queda unos minutos pensando.

-ummm... tal vez se consiguió un trabajo... o un hobby. -Elisabeth lo observa, y Shen piensa de nuevo lo dicho ¿Ash trabajando? ¿El mismo chico que decía que todo era una molestia y que él no haría nada? Si... descarta esa idea para sí. Betty no parece del todo convencida, pero no lo descarta del todo.

-¿Tu realmente crees eso? A mi... me cuesta un poco creerlo, pero tal vez tengas razón. Pero no entiendo, el tiene todo aquí. Y nunca ha sido muy entusiasta por el esfuerzo.-

-Lo sé, es un chiquillo rico consentido, pero puede que por fin este empezando a pensar como un hombre. No te ofendas Eli, pero un hombre no le gusta que lo mantengan-

Betty lo piensa un poco, y después forma una sonrisa un tanto perversa en su rostro. -¿En serio? Porque si no mal lo recuerdo, tú siempre vienes a pedirme dinero cada vez que te metes en problemas, y jamás me lo pagas, asi que, tecnicamente, término manteniendote, ¿No?-Shen se sonroja al tiempo que su cara pasa de la sorpresa al enojo.

-¡Eso no es lo mismo! Dios, ya suenas como ese mocoso ¡Te esta haciendo daño juntarte con el! -Shen se encontraba apenado.

-Entonces ¿Me pagaras lo que me debes? ¿o seguirás siendo un mantenido?- La mujer se burla de él y Shen maldice. Tal vez sea mala idea haber juntado a ese par. Si no lo hubiera hecho, Elisabeth no tendría ideas tan perversas.

-Te lo pagaré... algún día.- Eli se ríe y Shen sigue maldiciendo, y decide desquitarse con la carne que estaba servida aún. Elisabeth se sigue riendo, al menos mejoró su ánimo, aunque a costa suya. Pero decide dejarlo en paz. Shen pasa toda la tarde en su compañía, poniéndose al día con ella después de varios meses de viaje. Si era sincero, le intrigaba porque el joven actuaba así, hace unos meses cuando se fue, apenas y se separaba de Elisabeth y ahora no aparecia en todo el día. Se maldijo cuando Eli le dijo que por un tiempo Ash había sido una muy linda señorita ¿Porque no había llegado antes? se habría desquitado de todo lo que Ash le había hecho, se habría divertido tanto al molestarlo. No le costaba imaginarselo, Ash era demasiado femenino, aunque lo negara. Aquello ya no le sorprendía, no después de puertas del tiempo, organizaciones malvadas atemporales y demonios...¿Que de raro tenía que hubieran cambiado de sexo? Tenían que esforzarse si de verdad querían impresionarlo.

Cerca de las 8:30 Ash llega a casa con una expresión sinceramente cansada, aunque contenta. Llega directo a la cocina, pasando por su lado sin realmente verlo. Puede escuchar la conversación desde allí, ado que Elisabeth se había metido a la cocina minutos antes en busca de algo de beber.

-¡Bounjour Cherie! ¿Me extrañaste?- Shen no puede verlos, pero no lo necesita para saber que el menor le había robado un beso a la joven.

-¡Ash! Llegas tarde-

-Lo siento Betty, me entretuve un poco.-

-¿Que tanto hiciste Ash?-

-Oh, ya sabes. Un poco de esto, un poco de aquello. ¿Ya cenaste Cher?-

Elisabeth suspira antes de negar. -Pensábamos esperarte para cenar.-

-¿Pensaban?- murmura Ash confundido.

-Si, Ashley- Esa fue la seña que necesitaba para aparecer en escena. Ash voltea a verlo molesto. -¿Que pasa Ashley? Si haces ceños, se te harán arrugas.-

-Shen... Que sorpresa tan grata- Murmura con fastidio.

-Lo mismo digo Ashley. Es una pena que no haya visto la linda doncella que fuiste.- Ash alza su mano al tiempo que un fuego danza en ella. Betty lo detiene antes de que lo lance.

-Compórtate Ash. No quiero peleas, y en verdad aprecio mi casa como esta- Ash bufa por lo bajo y le saca la lengua a Shen, quien le contesta del mismo modo. Betty suspira cansada, eran un par de niños cuando estaban juntos.

-¿Te parece si salimos a cenar? Duo Lon está en la ciudad, y me dijo que tal vez pasaría al restaurante a cenar.-

-¿En serio quieres verlo Betty?- Murmura con desgana, sin ganas de ir.

-Si, Eli.- Ash se crispa de que el hombre le llame así a su Betty. Solo él le podía llamar cariñosamente.- ¿Para qué ir allá? Podemos quedarnos aquí los tres.- Suelta con malicia Shen

-Iremos, sería muy desconsiderado dejarlo esperando.- Ash lo corta de manera fulminante. En cuanto Betty se descuidara, le enseñaría que no se debía meter con el. -Solo ire a cambiarme. ¿Tu no quieres ponerte algo más cómodo, Cherie?-

-Si, no estaría mal. Esperanos un poco Shen, enseguida regresamos.-

-Solo no se olviden que tienen visitas. No quiero tener que escuchar... cosas raras.- Betty enrojece y Ash le hace una seña antes de jalar a Betty hacia su cuarto y comenzar a meterle mano descaradamente ante la mirada de Shen.

-¡Ash!- se puede escuchar el grito de Betty. Ese chiquillo era un caso, no sabía como Betty lo amaba. Shen toma una copa de vino y la botella antes de salir al jardín. En verdad no quería escuchar a aquel par mientras tenían sus queveres. No era tan tonto como para saber que lo haría solo por fastidiarlo. Toma el vino mientras piensa que es lo que podría hacer Ash que tenía así a Elisabeth. No lo admitiría en voz alta, pero apreciaba a la pareja, y Elisabeth era una de las pocas personas que Shen podía considerar su amiga. Tal vez podría hacer algo por ella. Todo dependía de que tanto lo dejaran esperando afuera.


	17. 17 El misterio de Ash

_**Hola hola. Aquí dejo un nuevo capítulo. Muchas g**_**r**_**acias a minidraculaura por su comentario. He decidido anexar otro capítulo a**_** esta pequeña historia, para mostrar un poco de drama, debido a una petición, **_**Así que este es el 2/4**_

**Espero que les gu**_**ste y que sea de su agrado. ¿Ustedes ya saben lo que se trae Ash entre manos? ¡Hasta la próxima!**_

Shen puede decir que Ash era demasiado inteligente, el muy bribón casi se le pierde varias veces. Shen no sabía si se había dado cuenta de que lo había estado siguiendo o no, pero él era mejor que aquel chiquillo. El diablo sabe más por viejo, decían, y Shen había aprendido bastante en todos sus años, y en todo el tiempo en que había vivido con él. Al final logró seguirlo, a una distancia prudencial, para que no saliera huyendo, hasta la avenida más popular y cara de la ciudad. Eso no le extrañaba demasiado, después de todo era un mocoso rico. Lo único que no sabía era que hacía ahí a esa hora. Era muy temprano para aquel lugar, la mayoría de las tiendas abrirán hasta después de una hora. Ve que entra en una repostería que apenas estaba abriendo. Eso le recuerda que no ha desayunado. Maldice por lo bajo, mientras entra a una tienda justo al frente para ver cuando Ash salga. Se pasea por la tienda, hasta el punto que ya no haya nada más que pueda seguir viendo y disimular. Puede ver como todos los empleados lo ven y sospechan de él. Maldice nuevamente y pasa a otra tienda, donde hace lo mismo.

Ya ha pasado una hora y el chiquillo no ha salido de ahí. ¿Acaso se habrá dado cuenta de que lo sigue y salió sin que se diera cuenta? No pudo ser posible, él lo estuvo observando todo el tiempo, está seguro. Decide entrar en aquel lugar, que está más lleno por la hora. Es una pastelería que además contaba con su propia cafetería. Busca de reojo entre las mesas, pero no hay rastros del menor. Bufa molesto, buscando otra salida por la que se hubiera podido escabullirse, sin más resultados. No había nada más. ¿Dónde demonios estaba? Puede ver como una de las camareras lo observa y se calma. No quería volver a atraer la atención y que lo trataran como a un criminal. Se sienta en una mesa y decide aprovechar. Tenía demasiada hambre y ese lugar se veía bien. Era una suerte que al final tuviera un poco de dinero, y si se pasaba de la cuenta, siempre podía llegar a comer a la mansión Blantorche, aunque la mujer lo llamara mantenido. Él no se veía así, simplemente se veía... como un hombre práctico y que sabía aprovechar sus oportunidades. Dejando eso de lado, se sentía algo decepcionado de que el rubio se le hubiera escapado. Pero al menos estaba en un lugar agradable con unas meseras atractivas, apostaba que al menos podría convencer a una de salir con él. Toda la mañana se la pasó coqueteando con su mesera, una pelinegra de cuerpo atractivo, a la que no le resultaba indiferente. Consiguió que le diera un café de más y al final, la tan ansiada servilleta con su número de teléfono. No estaba tan fuera de práctica después de todo. Ya no se sentía mal por no haber cumplido su objetivo principal. Cuando se da cuenta ya eran las 3, la hora de la comida. Se levanta después de dejarle propina a la joven junto con una nota para quedar bien. Cuando pasa por la cocina hay algo que le resulta familiar, y no puede evitar detenerse. Varios de los trabajadores de ahí se dirigen hacia donde el se encuentra, a tomar su descanso supone. Y entre ellos puede distinguir al causante de todo aquello. Su rostro desencaja y no puede evitar su sorpresa. De entre todas las cosas jamás se imaginó aquello. Ash lo ve y no puede evitar una mueca de incredulidad, que cambia a una de disgusto. Lo toma del brazo y sale arrastrándolo del lugar, antes de despedirse del grupo.

-Repíteme de nuevo... ¿Que hacías ahí?- Pregunta Shen sentado en una banca todavía sin creerlo.

-Trabajando ¿Qué más?- Contesta Ash molesto, mientras come un a comida casera preparada en un tupper. Aquello era más raro que ver al loco de Saiki transformarse.

-¿Te sientes bien? ¿Nadie te poseyó de nuevo?- Ash lo mira molesto y forma fuego en su mano.- Tranquilo, tranquilo. Solo quería asegurarme. No me puedes negar que es algo... inesperado.-

Ash suspira y se queda con la mirada baja. -¿Tan raro es?-

-¿Todavía lo preguntas? En el año que vivimos juntos jamás hiciste nada. Ni siquiera recoger tus cosas.- Ash sigue comiendo y Shen se pone a pensar.- También queda el hecho de que Eli y tu son asquerosamente ricos. ¿Por qué estarías tu trabajando? Y ¿Porque no le dices nada a Eli?-

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia-

-Oh, vamos, no puedes dejarme así-

-¿Apostamos?-

-Eres cruel Ash. Supongo que no me queda más que decirle a Eli y calmarla.- Ash lo fulmina con la mirada.

-Tu no harás eso si sabes lo que te conviene.- Shen está a punto de retarlo, cuando Ash forma de nuevo el fuego ¿Que tenía aquel chiquillo con eso? Debía dejar de atacar a cualquier persona con él.

-Está bien, está bien. No le diré nada solo si me dices.- Ash lo ignora y sigue comiendo.-Y prometo dejar de decirte Ashley y molestarte con eso. Ni siquiera le diré a Duo Lon.- Ash parece meditarlo. Aquello era un trato justo.

-Ni decir nada de esto a nadie.-

-Tenemos un trato. Ahora habla.-

-No soy un maldito rico bastardo. La mayoría de mi dinero se fue cuando llegó Saiki. El sí que tenía problemas con creerse un dios, así que ya sabrás que tampoco le importaban los gastos. Tengo una pequeña suma que me quedo de la herencia de mis padres, y lo que gane en el torneo. No es poco, pero tampoco durará toda la vida.-

-Supongo que tienes razón. Pero tienes acciones y eso ¿No? ¿No puedes vivir de eso? ¿O de las compañías y dinero de Eli?- Ash se tensa y parece molestarse.

-¿No lo entiendes, cierto?- Shen se queda observándolo seriamente.-

-Explícame.- Aquello parecía ser importante para el chiquillo.

-Elisabeth se merece algo mejor. Quiero ser capaz de tener algo que ofrecerle, algo que a mi me haya costado trabajo. Quiero demostrarle que voy en serio con lo nuestro, y que no soy solo un niño que no puede hacer nada. Quiero mostrarle que realmente me importa lo suficiente como para hacer esto.- Shen se sorprende ante lo dicho. Al parecer Ash no era solo un chiquillo engreído. Y Elisabeth tenía una fuerte influencia en lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer. Al parecer el haberlos juntado no era tan malo después de todo. Ash era más maduro de lo que demostraba, y aquello era bueno, no todo estaba tan perdido con respecto a él. Shen removió los cabellos de Ash con algo de cariño.

-¿Y por qué mantenerlo oculto?-

-Yo... quiero sorprenderla. Quiero hacer que se sienta orgullosa.- Shen se ríe y remueve con más fuerza sus cabellos. Ash se queja por eso, diciendo que lo despeinaría. Seguía siendo el mismo Ash, después de todo

-¿Una cafetería? ¿En serio?-

-Es una repostería. La mejor de la ciudad.- Dice Ash orgulloso.

-Aun así. Apuesto a que cocinas horrible. Pobres personas.-

-No dijiste lo mismo de los panes que comiste ayer.-

-Pequeño bribón.-

Aquel par estuvieron un rato más en aquella banca peleando hasta que Ash tuvo que regresar a trabajar.

-Crimson...- El aludido voltea a verlo. Era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre y no por algún apodo.- Esfuérzate mucho.- Ash sonríe y le hace una mueca.

-Siempre seré el mejor en lo que haga.-

-Chiquillo engreído. Espero que sea cierto.- Ash se encamina de nuevo hacia la repostería.

-Por cierto, no tardes tanto. Si no estás a las 8 en casa, no me quedará remedio que invitar a Eli a pasear. La pobre está muy sola últimamente, una cita le haría feliz. Así que si tú no la invitas, tendré que ser yo. Así que, advertido estás.- Ash se enfada y trata de perseguirlo, pero Shen fue más rápido, huyendo entre el mar de personas. Dos personas podían jugar ese juego.


	18. 18 De malentendidos

_**Aquí dejo este capitulo, cargado de un poco de drama y muchos malentendidos. Ya saben lo que hace Ash por las tardes, y por que se desaparece, pero Betty no. Y eso se puede prestar a demasiadas malinterpretaciones. ¿Que puedo decir? Ash se debe enfrentar a una Betty muy enojada, pero se lo merece. Chicos, no hagan cosas buenas que parezcan malas. El siguiente sera la conclusión de estos últimos capítulos, y sera muy especial, lo prometo. Me extendí bastante mas de lo que pensé, así que espero que este les guste. Hasta la próxima.**_

Elisabeth suspiró frustrada mientras veía el reloj marcaba las 10:30 de la noche. Ash aun no había llegado, y eso le desesperaba. Trabajo todo el día en reuniones con personas bastante difíciles, y ello le impidió llegar a tiempo a casa para salir a cabalgar con Relámpago, y aquello era de las pocas cosas que podía disfrutar. Quería platicar con alguien, y esperaba que al menos el joven estuviera en la casa para hablar con él y relajarse, pero aquello no pasó. Cada día se tardaba más, y Elisabeth estaba harta de aquello, aunque se consideró paciente. Esperó que fuera el mismo Ash quien le dijera que hacía, sin éxito alguno. Sabía que él necesitaba su espacio, pero aquello era demasiado. Elisabeth no sabía nada de él, de lo que hacía o no, solo una llamada a las 3:00 para platicar con ella, pero eso no le bastaba. Shen había intentado interceder por el joven, cosa rara en él, pero tampoco le dijo el porqué de la actitud de Ash. Y aquello no le sentó bien a ella. Los hombres solían encubrirse entre sí, eso lo había aprendido tiempo atrás, cuando el trío de Shen, Ash y Duo habían salido a emborracharse con los otros competidores, diciéndole que iban a un reencuentro en un restaurante, y habían terminado en una cantina de mala muerte con mujeres en poca ropa. Sobra decir que todos los hombres terminaron ese día con una pelea monumental, dado que en esa ciudad las noticias volaban. Y Ash no había sido la excepción, puesto que terminó durmiendo en el sillón por al menos dos semanas, y no es que no hubiera otras habitaciones disponibles, pero Elisabeth se encargó de cerrarlas todas. No le dirigió la palabra en el mismo tiempo, y Ash tuvo que rogarle bastantes veces y disculparse. A Elisabeth nada le molesto tanto como el hecho de que Ash le había mentido cínicamente, aunque lo de aquel bar tampoco le pareció demasiado

Sabía que no era un niño, y que terminaría yendo a beber, conociendo a la mayoría de los competidores, pero el hecho de que le mintiera era algo que no toleraba. No después de todo lo que había pasado en los torneos.

Shen la vió en ese estado, e incluso le ofreció salir a distraerse, algo muy valiente considerando que su primer pensamiento había sido huir, y que ella por poco lo noquea con un golpe. Al final Elisabeth lo miró con mala cara y salió de la casa ella sola, golpeando la puerta. Shen adivinó que algo malo pasaría. Pensó en salir detrás de ella por si necesitaba ayuda o protección, aunque desistió en el mismo instante. Si ella lo veía no correría con suerte, y en su estado, cualquiera que intentara meterse con ella terminaría en el hospital. Tomó el teléfono y marcó el número de Ash para advertirle, pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta.

Elisabeth no tenía muchas amigas, pero esa noche necesitaba desahogarse. Si Ash se iba todo el día, ella haría lo mismo, no tenía por qué importarle ese chiquillo. Al final recurrió a King, quien estaba en la ciudad, y a Vannesa. No era muy unida a ellas, pero tenían bastantes cosas en común, y eran de las pocas contendientes con las que se llevaba bien y se reunía de tanto en tanto.

Mientras tanto, Shen espero a Ash contra su voluntad. Le admitía que el chico estaba tratando de hacer bien las cosas, pero estaba descuidando algo importante. Y eso le podría salir más caro de lo que alguna vez imaginó. Si tan solo no fuera tan necio y le dijera a Eli lo que hacía, la llenaría de orgullo y no de enojo. Ash llegó cerca de las 2 de la mañana, haciendo el menor ruido posible. Se veía cansado y lleno de harina, pero le restó importancia a eso.

-Vaya horas de llegar.- sorprendió a Ash quien saltó en su lugar.

-Shen-

-Temías que fuera Elisabeth. No se si tienes muy buena suerte o muy mala. Son las 2:30 Ash, si no te conociera, te diría que te has ido de put..-

-Yo no hago eso- Ash le cortó molesto.- Es época pesada, hay muchos encargos de pasteles, y tuvimos que quedarnos hasta tarde.-

-Bueno, menos mal que le avisaste a Elisabeth- Dijo Shen con sarcasmo.- De otra manera, no veo porque estaba tan molesta.- Ash tragó saliva al escuchar esto. Elisabeth realmente daba miedo cuando se enojaba.

-Yo... lo olvide. Se me fue el tiempo muy rápido.- Musito Ash como excusa.-¿que tan enojada esta?-

-Yo si fuera tu, temería por mi vida. Casi me quedo sin cara solo por verla.- Ash tembló. Pocas cosas lo asustaban, pero aquella sin lugar a dudas le daba pesadillas.

-¿Esta dormida? Iré a disculparme.-

-De hecho... creo que tendrás que esperar. Salió sin decir nada y no ha regresado.-

-¿Que? ¡Pero es tarde! ¡Podría pasarle algo!-

-Le dijo el sartén a la olla. - Ash se sonrojo, enojado, pero Shen le cortó.- Yo solo te digo lo que pasó Ash. Dudo que alguien se meta con Eli, ni el mismo Saiki estaría tan loco. De todas formas, no me meteré. Lo que haces no niego que es noble, pero se presta a muchas malinterpretaciones. Imagina si fuera ella la que se desapareciera sin decir más, sin dejarte saber de ella todo el día, que solo llegara para dormir, si es que llega temprano, y que se negara a decirte dónde está y con quien. ¿Tu que pensarías?- Ash se quedó callado, mirándolo con incredulidad.

-Betty... ella no creería que yo...-

-Las mujeres son peligrosas Ash, y más si piensan algo que no es. Así que arreglalo antes de que sea tarde. Y suerte con eso.- Shen desapareció de la sala, dejándolo solo. Ash llegó a la alcoba que compartía con Betty, pero no había rastro de ella. No podía evitar preocuparse por ella. ¿Tan mal había actuado? El solo quería sorprenderla, que estuviera orgullosa de él, no hacerle pensar que... Negó con la cabeza. No sabía a donde ir a buscarla, y en caso de hallarla, no sabía como reaccionaría. ¿Y si él se iba en su búsqueda y ella llegaba y pensaba que no había llegado a dormir? Se dijo que la esperaría, tenía que hablar con ella. Esperaba que Shen hubiera exagerado, y que Betty no estuviera tan molesta. Pero cuando dieron las 5 y no hubo rastros de ella, Ash supo que Shen se había quedado corto.

El día comenzó, pero Betty no había llegado en toda la noche. Ash estaba más que preocupado, y apenas había dormido. Sabía que debía ir a trabajar, pero no quería, no sin hablar con Betty y averiguar dónde demonios se había metido. Fue a hablar con Jeaques, pero ni siquiera él sabía nada de Elisabeth. A regañadientes salió de la casa, no sin decirle a Jean y Shen que le avisarán cualquier cosa sobre Betty. Pasó toda la mañana sin ninguna noticia, y cerca de mediodía Shen le llamó para decirle que Elisabeth llegaría a la casa para comer. Así que no dudó en salir corriendo hacia la casa en cuanto terminó el turno de la mañana. No creía que fuera a regresar.

Se apresuró a llegar a casa, y cuando lo hizo, Betty ya había llegado. Shen le hizo una seña y él entendió, se dirigió a su habitación, donde se encontró a la mujer arreglándose.

-Betty. Me tenías preocupado- Ella lo miró de reojo por el espejo, pero desvió su mirada, ignorándolo.

-Seguramente- Murmuró molesta.

-Es en serio Cher. No llegaste en toda la noche.-

-¿Y cuando te diste cuenta?- Ash se sonrojo apenado, sin contestar. -Eso pensé-

-Yo... En serio lo siento Betty. No pensé que fuera a tardarme tanto-

-Si... Es lo mismo que siempre dices. ¿Me dirás al menos que hacías?-

-Yo... Yo... No puedo, Cher.-

-¿No puedes?- Elisabeth volteo a verlo completamente enojada.-¿O no quieres? Te vas por todo el día hasta la madrugada y no "puedes" decirme a que?- Ash se encogió en su lugar, sintiendo la furia de Elisabeth en cada palabra.

-No es nada malo, Cher, lo juro-

-Pero no puedes decirme... Claro.- Elisabeth tomó su chaqueta dispuesta a salir de ahí. -Quédate con tus secretos Crimson.- Se dirigió hacia la salida sin detenerse al pasar por su lado.

-Espera Betty, por favor. ¿A dónde vas? ¡Cher!-

-No es de tu incumbencia- Aquello le dolió a Ash. Betty estaba siendo cruel, y distante.

-Betty, no digas eso.- más ella lo siguió ignorando, saliendo de la casa. Ash corrió tras ella intentando detenerla.- Por favor Betty.- Ella se subió a un auto y Ash se lanzó antes de que cerrara la puerta.

-Ash, se me hace tarde.- él no se bajó de ahí, debía impedir que Betty se fuera así.

-Betty, por favor. Yo... Yo no pensé que estaba haciendo mal. No te pongas así.-

-Bajate Ash. Tengo cosas que hacer.-

-Betty... Cher, por favor. Dormiré en la sala. Haré lo que quieras. Sólo por favor... Por favor, déjame explicarte. No quiero que te vayas así, no quiero que pienses algo que no es.-

-¿Que debería pensar, Crimson? Lo que sea que me ocultes, ya no me importa. Haz lo que a divertirte.- Aquello no era bueno. ¿Cuando las cosas se salieron de control sin que se diera cuenta? Ash se vio empujado por Elisabeth para sacarlo del auto.

-No ¡Betty!- El teléfono de ella sonó, y solo entonces se detuvo de empujarlo para contestar. Ash se subió al auto en ese momento.

-¿Si?... ¿Otra vez?- Su voz sonó molesta. -Voy para allá, entretenlos de mientras.- Su enojo había aumentado si eso era posible. Colgó el teléfono y volteo a verlo -Bajate- Ash decidió arriesgarse. La atrajo hacia él y le dio un beso que no fue correspondido.

-Por favor Betty. Déjame mostrarte...-

-No tengo tiempo para esto...-

-Mañana, te lo mostraré mañana. Te esperare en la pastelería "Un Dimanche à Paris", a las 3.- Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido.- Por favor Cher. Prometo explicarte todo.- Su teléfono volvió a sonar. Ash suspiró antes de acercarle a darle un beso, cerca de los labios. -Te estare esperando Betty. ¿Llegaras temprano hoy?.-Preguntó con un deje de esperanza.

-No lo se.-

-Da igual. Te esperare Betty, ve con cuidado.- Ash se bajó del auto y solo entonces ella se fue. Ash suspiró, las cosas no salieron como pensó. Pero tenía que planear cómo arreglarlas al día siguiente. Casi todo su día se fue en eso. En la noche estuvo esperando a Betty, pero ella no llegó hasta muy entrada la noche, realmente cansada. No le dirigió la palabra, pero al menos no lo corrió del cuarto, ni de su cama. Y eso bastó para Ash, al menos por ese día. Se abrazó a ella, y se quedó un buen rato contemplandola, aún cuando ella estaba dormida. Al día siguiente se levantó con cuidado de no despertarla. Le preparo su mejor desayuno, y consultó con Jaques su día, al menos sabía que no estaría ocupada, así que no quiso despertarla. Le dejo el desayuno a un lado de la cama, junto con una nota cariñosa y una invitación para esa tarde, y no se fue sin antes besarla varias veces. Y de pedirle a Shen su ayuda, lo cual sabía que le costaría, pero debía asegurarse que Betty fuera. Shen no prometió nada, pero igual le cobraría el favor.

Ash podría decir que estuvo todo el día nervioso y a la expectativa. Constantemente paseaba su vista por la entrada para ver si Elisabeth aparecia, y más cuando la hora se acercaba. En esos momentos, su vista no se separó de la puerta, para después pasear por las mesas, buscando una cabellera azulada. Está de más decir que fue el objeto de la burla de sus compañeros, quienes jamás lo habían visto así de nervioso. Varios lo compadecieron, principalmente los hombres, y algunas mujeres lo riñeron cuando se enteraron a que se debía su estado. Al final les había terminado pidiendo ayuda para que saliera bien todo, y no pudieron negarse. A las 3:05 estaba bastante exaltado. Sabía que Betty jamás era puntual, pero el miedo a que no viniera lo comenzó a invadir. Los minutos siguientes comenzó a caminar por toda la cocina de un lado a otro, para calmarse. Fue hasta las 3:30 cuando por fin pudo suspirar aliviado. Betty entró a la pastelería, empujada por Shen, quien se despidió de ella una vez que se aseguró que se sentara en la mesa y no saliera corriendo. Betty lo aguardaba en una mesa, con cara enfadada. Había ido a regañadientes, y le tenía que agradecer a Shen por eso después, pero no le importaba.

Elisabeth paseo su mirada discretamente por el lugar, buscando al rubio, pero al no verlo, soltó un respingo,mientras dirigía su vista a la ventana. Un plato se asomó frente a ella y Betty lo vio de reojo, extrañada. Era una tarta Sacher con un "lo siento" de letra muy refinada, escrito encima con crema chantillí.

-Cortesía de la casa- la voz atrajo su atención. Ash se sentó a su lado sin esperar invitación, extendiéndole el plato. Ella se lo quedó viendo incrédula. Ash traía puesto ropa blanca y un delantal. -Pruébalo Cher. Espero que te guste.-

Ella lo contempló por varios segundos, con la sorpresa marcada en su mirada, intercalando su vista entre el pastel, Ash, y el pulcro delantal que traía encima. Al final asintió con la cabeza, demasiado confundida como para decir cualquier cosa. Ash cortó un pequeño trozo y se lo extendió, ante la mirada de varios curiosos, mientras Betty lo probaba.

-¿Te gusta?- ella asintió.- Lo hice especialmente para ti Cher.-

-¿Lo hiciste?- Preguntó ella un tanto desconcertada.

-Yo... Lo siento Cherrie. Yo... Yo empecé a trabajar aquí.-

-¿Tu... Trabajas aquí?-

Ash sonrió apenado. -¿Tan difícil es de creer? Me gusta la repostería, y descubrí que soy bueno en eso. -

-¿Hace... Hace cuánto que trabajas aquí?-

-Un par de meses. Empecé como algo ocasional, medio tiempo, pero.. Realmente soy bueno, así que me dieron un puesto fijo y me tienen confianza, así que hago de todo. Pronto me subirán de puesto, estoy seguro.-

-Ash... Por eso.. ¿Por esto llegas tarde?- Él asintió apenado.

-Hemos tenido muchos pedidos especiales, y eso significa horas extras. Realmente no me doy cuenta de que pasa tanto tiempo. Lo siento Cher.-

-¿Porque no me dijiste?-

-Yo... Quería esperar un poco más.- Ash robo una probada del pastel de Betty, distrayéndose. Ella lo miró, esperando a que continuara.

-¿Esperar a que Ash?-

-A... Destacar más.- Ash apartó su mirada.- Quería que tuvieras algo de lo que poder sentirte orgullosa, Betty. Tu siempre estas trabajando y yo sólo... Soy un chiquillo que está detrás de ti. No me gustan los negocios, y no te puedo ayudar en lo que haces. Yo... Quería demostrarte que puedo.. Que puedo ser alguien.- Betty lo miraba incrédula. Por un instante no supo cómo reaccionar, pero todo el enojo que había sentido volvió a ella.

-Eres un idiota- Betty se abstuvo de gritar, pero atrajo la atención de Ash, quien lo veía sorprendido. -¡¿Desde cuando tienes ideas tan tontas?!- Ash pareció dolido. -Tu ya eres alguien, grandísimo tonto. Arriesgaste tu vida por mi y por Kyo, Iori y Chizuru. Te enfrentaste a Saiki, me cuidaste, aún cuando yo era la que debía protegerte. Y lo hiciste sin esperar algo a cambio Ash. Fuiste muy imprudente, y casi me matas del susto, pero jamás me he sentido más orgullosa de ti. Siempre lo he estado y siempre lo estaré, Crimson. No necesitas probarme nada Ash, yo se que no eres "sólo un chiquillo molesto". Eres mucho más que eso... Y soy yo la que se esfuerza por... Por poderte proteger, por ser...- Betty bajó su tono de voz.- Por ser digna de ti Ash.-

Ash la miró incrédulo. Tenía los ojos llorosos, pero lo disimulo. Atrajo a Betty hacia él, abrazándola, mientras sonreía.

-Lamento haberte preocupado Cher. No lo volveré a hacer.-

-Eres un tonto- Murmuró Betty con la voz entrecortada.

-Lo se, lo se. Pero... ¿Qué le vamos a hacer?- se río y Betty se contagió de su risa.-¿Me podrías perdonar, Cherrie?

-Lo pensaré, Ash. Lo pensaré.-

-Oh, vamos. Ten piedad. Prometo ser bueno. Lo más que pueda.-

-¿Me harás pasteles?-

-Los que quieras-

-¿Te quedarás hasta tarde?- preguntó con un ceño fruncido.

-No Cher. Prometo no volver a descuidarte.-

-Más te vale. Entonces, tienes un tal vez-

-¿Que tengo que hacer para que me perdones?-

-Ya veremos Ash. Tienes que esforzarte.- Ash suspiro pero volvió a sonreír

-Lo haré, Betty. Aún hay cosas que quiero mostrarte.- Ash robo otro pedazo de la tarta.

-Hey, eso es mío.-

-Parece que no lo quieres.-

-Lo quiero. Deja de robarte mi pastel.-

-Puedo hacerte más, Betty.-

-Pero ese es mío.- él sonrió burlón.

-Entonces, ven por él- lo atrajo hacia sí. Betty se acercó para quitárselo, pero Ash se lo impidió, robándole un beso, que se alargó bastante. Cuando se separaron, ella parecía mareada. Ash la volvió a besar, dejando olvidado el pastel. Tenía toda la tarde para estar con ella, y planeaba aprovecharlo. Era una lástima dejar de lado su postre favorito, pero nada le ganaba a los besos de Betty, ni siquiera el Sacher.


	19. 19 Sorpresa

_**Hola hola, aquí les dejo el ultimo capitulo de estos 4, que tienen una relación entre si. No significa que no vaya a escribir más, solo que es el ultimo de esta mini serie que tenia en mente y que me emociona mucho. Era aquí donde quería llegar. Espero que les guste y les emocione tanto como a mi el escribirlo. Por el momento, sigo pensando que hacer a continuación, ya que tengo ideas, pero nada en concreto. ¿Es malo pedirles unos segundos de su tiempo para que escriban un pequeño mensaje? Solo quisiera saber si les esta gustando la historia y para donde va. Me llena de emoción cuando alguien se toma la molestia de dejarme un comentario. Soy dramática, lo sé. Pero en serio, muchas gracias a todos y cada uno de los que han leído esta historia hasta el momento, y para aquellos que me han dejado un mensaje, o me han añadido a Fav. o Follow. Una pequeña disculpa si me falto un signo de exclamación o interrogación. Mucho de esto lo escribo desde mi cel, cuando tengo oportunidad, y después lo corrijo en la compu, pero a veces se me escapan algunos detalles. Gracias por su comprensión**_

Ash pocas veces podía decir que se encontraba nervioso, pero esta vez lo haría. Todo tenía que salir bien ese día, se lo había dicho. Era su día libre, y planeaba aprovecharlo. Le dijo a Betty que no planeara nada para ese día, y eso incluía reuniones de negocios, o invitar a comer al pesado de Shen. Despertar y observar a Betty acurrucada en su pecho había sido un excelente comienzo. Poder levantarse tarde y bañarse juntos era algo que había extrañado demasiado y Betty también. Ese baño se alargó mucho más de la cuenta pero no importaba, Ash contaba con ello. Se sentiría decepcionado si no hubiera pasado. Se encargó del desayuno, consintiendo a Betty con su platillo preferido, y se vistieron después de un poco de retraso, pero no podía evitarlo, Betty se veía tan hermosa y provocativa con su pijama, y después con ese vestido. Ash se dijo que no debía arruinar esa ropa esta vez, era un regalo que le había hecho hace poco y que había insistido por que lo usara. No entendía cómo es que teniendo un cuerpo de ensueño, Betty fuera tan recatada y no lo aprovechara. Aunque por otra parte, eso le hacía ser el único que pudiera disfrutarlo. El se puso algo un poco más formal aquel día, un pantalón oscuro y una camisa de vestir clara, junto con un chaleco que Betty le había regalado hace no mucho. Llevó a Elisabeth a comer a un pequeño restaurante con un ambiente muy acogedor y privado, donde nadie los molestaría. Sabía de buena mano que la mujer frente a él había estado preocupada por sus cambios, y aún cuando había aclarado ya las cosas, ella había quedado algo resentida, extrañaba las atenciones de Ash. Betty no sería muy femenina, pero no dejaba de ser una dama.

Elisabeth se dejó consentir, y se pasaron platicando toda la comida, y aún después de haber terminado. Ash la abrazó y beso en constantes ocasiones, sin que ella se quejara ninguna vez.

-Ya me hacía falta un día así- Musitó Ash antes de robarle un beso. Pronto atardeceria, pero estaban demasiado cómodos en aquel lugar.

-Eso es porque no habías querido.- Le riñó Betty con cierto enfado.-Ya no quieres pasar tiempo conmigo-

-Oh Cherrie, no digas eso. Jamás en la vida.-

-Es cierto.- Betty hizo un puchero, que a Ash pareció dulce.

-Oh, Betty ¿Estás haciendo un berrinche?-

-No.- La mujer volteó su rostro al tiempo que hacía otro puchero. Ash sonrió con ternura. A veces olvidaba que Betty era muy tierna, pese a todo.

-Oh vamos, Cher. Déjame compensarte.- Ella lo miró un segundo, para después volver a ignorarlo.-Vamos Cherrie... ¿No me darás al menos una oportunidad?- Ash usó un tono muy dulce, el mismo que usaba para convencerla siempre. Betty lo miró de reojo y él tenía una mueca suplicante.

-Tal vez.-Ash la atrajo hacia sí para robarle un beso.

-Es todo lo que necesito. Vamos Betty. Aún hay mucho por hacer.- Tomo su mano para salir de aquel lugar. Caminaron por las calles de la ciudad, hasta llegar hasta una pequeña feria . Betty se sorprendió, tenía años desde la última vez que la había visitado, justamente en compañía de Ash. Ella volteo a verlo, y él sonrió con ternura. Pasearon por cada puesto, jugando en algunos juegos de habilidades, donde Ash ganó algunos presentes para Betty. Era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido y fueran dos niños otra vez. Comieron algodon de azucar, mientras reían con las ocurrencias y recuerdos de Ash. De la nada Betty salió corriendo, haciendo que Ash corriera tras ella. No fue muy lejos, delante de ellos había un pequeño establo donde varios caballos aguardaban a dar un paseo a los visitantes. Como no lo pensó, Betty siempre había amado cabalgar. Los veía emocionada, como niña pequeña.

-¿Quieres montar, Cher?-

-Yo..-Betty salió de su ensimismamiento. Se veía emocionada, pero pronto una mueca cruzó su rostro.- No traigo ropa para eso, se maltratará el vestido.-

Ash pareció pensarlo, notando la vestimenta que llevaba, un vestido muy entallado.- No te apures, Cher. ¿Porque no vas a acariciarlo?- Se iluminó su rostro.

-¿En serio?- Ahora era ella la que parecía una niña. Ash asintió y le dio un beso, y después de eso, Betty se adentro corriendo al lugar, algo muy impropio de ella, pero que solo demostraba lo emocionada que estaba. Ash hablo con los encargados del lugar, no estaba en sus planes, pero quería ver feliz a su Betty. Se acercó hacia ella, que acariciaba a un hermoso caballo negro, y le hablaba dulcemente. El caballo parecía bastante complacido de las atenciones.

-¿Qué me dices de un paseo?-

-Me gustaría, pero...- Ash la beso, interrumpiendo la.

-Eso es todo lo que quería saber. Ahora, espero que no te importe amigo.- Ash la cargo, y la puso sobre el caballo antes de que Betty reaccionara.

-Ash, ¿Que haces?- El no dijo nada, solo se subio al caballo después de eso, quedando atrás de Betty.

-Así podemos dar un paseo sin importar tu vestido ¿No crees? Ahora, sujétate a mi.- Betty sonrió y se apoyó en el pecho de Ash, antes de que él tomara las riendas, pasando un brazo por su cintura. Salieron del establo, y dieron un paseo por el parque que rodeaba aquel lugar, que a estas alturas parecía un bosque.

-Hace mucho que no montabamos ¿cierto?- Betty asintió en su pecho.

-Demasiado. Fue poco antes que te fueras...hace un par de años.- Pese a que eso era pasado, el tono de la mujer salió algo decaído.

-Lo sé. Pero ahora estoy aquí, Cherrie, y es lo único que importa.-

-¿No te volverás a ir?-Era la primera vez que Elisabeth le hacía esa pregunta, lo cual lo sorprendió, su tono sonaba temeroso, aún cuando quisiera ocultarlo. Betty lo observaba atentamente, Ash se detuvo para verla, y pudo distinguir en aquellos ojos azules un deje de inseguridad y temor. Se veía pequeña y frágil, más que nunca, y Ash no quería volver a ver esa mirada jamás. Atrajo su rostro junto al suyo, mirándola a los ojos y dedicandole la mirada mas tierna y sincera que pudo.

-Jamás, Betty. Me quedaré a tu lado siempre. Te lo prometo- Betty parecía a punto de llorar, y antes de que Ash pudiera preverlo, se lanzó hacia él, abrazándolo con fuerza. Ella realmente tenía miedo a perderlo, a que volviera a huir sin decirle nada, como ya había hecho una vez. Ash se dijó que jamás volvería a lastimar a Betty de aquel modo. Correspondió el abrazo al tiempo que acariciaba su espalda suavemente y depositaba suaves besos en su cabello. Cuando Betty se hubo tranquilizado, Ash continuó con el paseo, con la mujer abrazada a él. El caballo caminaba tranquilamente por el lugar, dandoles tiempo de sobra para observar el paisaje.

-Soliamos venir aquí ¿Recuerdas Cher?- Ash atrajo su atención, Betty observó a su alrededor- Este era mi refugio después de que deje de visitar la casa de mis padres. Tu solías buscarme aquí siempre que escapaba de clases.-

-Desde pequeño eras un caso. Te metías en muchos problemas.-

-Hey, eso no es cierto. Solo... sabía cuándo retirarme.-

-¿Como cuando llegaba la señorita Jenkins?-

-Sobre todo cuando llegaba ella. Era horrible.-Elisabeth rió de buena gana, debía admitir que la mujer tenía un aura lúgubre y era demasiado estricta.- A ti te gustaba venir aquí. Sobre todo cuando tu padre te hablaba de buenos prospectos.-

-No me lo recuerdes. Su concepto de un buen prospecto era horrible,-

-Lo se Cher. Por eso solíamos venir aquí a escondernos. Y en primavera veníamos a buscar flores y tu me enseñaste a hacer coronas con ellas ¿Recuerdas?- Elisabeth asintió mientras sonreía. -Y a buscar trufas, aunque terminabamos cubiertos de tierra. Era de las pocas veces que no te importaba ensuciarte.-

-Era divertido. Y siempre competiamos por ver quién encontraba más.-

-Siempre has sido muy competitiva, Cher.-

-Solo un poco.- Ella sonrió con complicidad, y Ash se rió con ella.-Pero lo que más me gustaba era venir aquí después de la feria, y observar a las luciérnagas en el lago. Jugábamos a capturar algunas, que después dejábamos escapar. Tu te veías muy feliz cuando lo hacíamos.-

-Lo era Cher. Y lo sigo siendo.-Ash se detuvo en un claro que había a pocos metros del lago. Ese lugar era utilizado para comer en días de campos.

-Llegamos.- Betty lo volteo a ver confundida, pero Ash solo sonrió. Se bajó con cuidado del caballo, a quien guió hasta un árbol y cargo a Betty para ayudarla a bajar. Betty se mostraba confundida, pero Ash solo le guiño un ojo y tomo su mano para guiarla. Llegaron a una manta tendida a pocos pasos del lago, donde aguardaba una canasta. Betty lo miró sorprendida, pero Ash solo sonrió y la ayudó a sentarse, junto a su lado. De la canasta sacó una botella de vino y dos copas.

-¿Como lo hiciste?-

Ash sonrió, mientras le servía una copa.- Aún puedo tener mis formas para sorprenderte Betty. No lo dudes.- Ella sonrió y aceptó la copa que le extendía. Ash sirvió la propia, y la alzaba para brindar. Betty lo imitó.

-¿Porque brindamos Ash?-

-Por estar aquí, por estar juntos. Porque tengamos una buena velada.-

-Brindemos por eso.-

Se quedaron ahí, tomando y recordando todas las travesuras que habían hecho en aquel lugar. No por nada era su lugar favorito. Ash le recordó que no era el único travieso que se metía en problemas. Betty se reía ante cada cosa que Ash resultó saber, para su sorpresa. Había jurado que había sido más discreta y que nadie sabía de aquello. El alcohol le ayudaba a relajarse de sobremanera. Aquella noche era perfecta, y Elisabeth no podía pedir mejor compañía. Ash urgo en la canasta, y sacó algo con cuidado de que ella no lo viera, lo cual aumentó su curiosidad.

-Yo... me esforcé mucho, Cher, espero que te guste.- Ella lo miraba con curiosidad, al tiempo que Ash descubría el paquete. Un pequeño pastel de chocolate, decorado con pequeñas figuras detalladas, que Betty no tardó en reconocer.

-¿Tu... tu lo hiciste?-

-Quería hacer algo que te gustara. Pruébalo Betty-

Ella asintió sorprendida. No podía creerlo, el detalle del pastel era demasiado elaborado, era una pena tener que destruirlo. Ash le alcanzó un pedazo de pastel, y ella lo probó con gusto. Era suave, esponjoso y Betty pensó que nunca había probado nada parecido. -¿Te gusta?-

-Es perfecto Ash, sabe delicioso.- Ash sonrió y le tendió otro pedazo que Betty no tardo en comer. Le sorprendió lo bueno que se había vuelto Ash.

-Tu... ¿Lo hiciste para mí?- él asintió contento.- ¿Porque?-

-Quería consentirte - Ella lo miró apenada.

-Ash, no tenías porque tomarte tantas molestias...-

-No fue ninguna molestia Betty, me gusta poder hacerte feliz... Y hablando de eso... Mira cher- Ash señaló al lago, donde pequeñas luces empezaban a revolotear, ofreciendo un bello espectáculo. Betty no podía creerlo, tenía años sin ver luciérnagas en aquel lugar. Volteo a ver a Ash emocionada, y él asintió.- ¿Porque no vamos a verlas más de cerca?- Ella asintió y él la ayudó a ponerse de pie. Caminaron hasta la orilla del lago, disfrutando la vista. Betty no podía creerlo, miles de pequeñas luces titilaban. Se agachó para capturar una, que se posó en su mano y caminó por esta con tranquilidad. Alzó su mirada al lago, era la visión más hermosa que hubiera tenido. De pronto pequeñas luces hechas de fuego verdes se unieron a tal espectáculo, llamando su atención. Se puso de pie para verlas mejor, y pudo ver cómo hacían caminos y formas, hasta formar una frase completa. Betty se sorprendió al leerla, y volteo de inmediato a ver a Ash. El estaba tras de sí, hincado con una pequeña caja en sus manos.

\- ¿Qué dices?- Preguntó con un deje de nerviosismo.- ¿Te casarías conmigo, Elisabeth Blantorche?- Betty lo miraba sorprendida, sin poder creerlo. Pasó su mirada de él al pequeño anillo que se asomaba en la caja. Lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos sin que se diera cuenta. Ash temió lo peor, más cuando a ella le fallaron sus piernas y cayó al suelo. Se acercó hacia ella corriendo, preocupado.

-¿Betty?- Ella se arrojó hacia él abrazándolo con fuerza mientras seguía llorando y asentía. Ash sintió que el nudo de su garganta desaparecía y la felicidad lo invadía. Colocó ante su atenta mirada el anillo que tanto trabajo le había costado conseguir y subió el rostro de Betty para besarla, desbordando felicidad.

**_Ta-Da ¿Se lo esperaban? Ash es un romántico cuando quiere. Y sin duda se esforzó por recompenzar a Betty luego del susto que le dio._**


	20. 20 negocios

_**Hola, muchas gracias a quienes se han tomado la molestia de seguir leyendo este fic. Les agradezco sus comentarios, que me emocionan y me animan a seguir escribiendo. Creo que esta vez tarde un poco, pero he tenido ciertos problemas en mi vida diaria. Decidí renunciar a mi trabajo, y durante un par de semanas no escribí absolutamente nada por esto. Aún hay muchas cosas con las que debo lidiar, como mi tesis, que espero por fin terminar, o encontrar un nuevo trabajo, pero me siento bastante contenta con lo que he hecho, y creo que es para mejor. Así que les dejo esto solo para que sepan que aún sigo por aquí, y seguiré al menos por un par de episodios más, aun no sé cuántos, pero quedan unos pendientes. Por ahora me emociona de sobre manera mi próximo cumpleaños, y que será día de muertos. Mi muy querido novio me dio una buena idea para hacer un capitulo que contenga menciones a esta fecha. Lo convencí para que me ayudara con ese capítulo en especial, aunque lo malo es que no creo tenerlo para ese día en especial, pero espero que les guste. Se vienen cosas que ya tienen que pasar, al menos eso creo yo. A Magaly G.B, el siguiente capítulo estará dedicado a la idea que me diste, así que espero que te guste. Ahí se verá que si bien Elisabeth se ha dejado hacer y deshacer por Ash, es solo porque lo quiere mucho y le ha dejado ver una parte que a nadie más había mostrado, que es un lado dulce, tierno, y un tanto sumiso, pero no olvidemos que ella es Elisabeth Blantorche, y que es una mujer fuerte, decidida y que da mucho miedo cuando quiere. **_

_**En lo personal tengo dudas sobre este capítulo, pero decidí publicarlo y que ustedes puedan opinar sobre él. No es del que este más orgullosa, porque siento que no logre concretar la idea original, pero tiene lo suyo, espero. Les dejo mis agradecimientos **__**a **__**RWRcrimson, **__**Magaly G.B, minidraculaura3**__** ,**__** Darklittlestar y a un anónimo por leer esta historia y dejarme un mensaje, o agregarme a sus favoritas.**_

_**Y finalmente…. Estarán de suerte (¿?) dejare dos capítulos seguidos, que espero que sirvan para disculparme por la tardanza y por el tiempo de espera hasta la siguiente actualización. Bonita noche**_

-Vamos Ash... por favor.- La mujer lo miró suplicante.

-Betty... No me gustan esas reuniones, ni siquiera debo estar ahí.-

-Debes Ash. Son tus acciones después de todo.-

-Pero yo no sé de eso, Cher. Tu siempre las has manejado ¿Porque no lo sigues haciendo y ya?-murmuró Ash hastiado.

-Eso era porque tú eras menor y yo era tu guardián Ash. Pero ahora tú eres mayor de edad, y yo ya no tengo derecho a manejarlos.-

-Eso son tonterías. Tú los manejas mucho mejor de lo que yo nunca haré. Y ahora eres mi prometida, Cher. Todo lo mío es tuyo. ¿No puedo firmarte una carta poder y evitar esto?-

Betty mordió sus labios, nerviosa. Esquivo su mirada, y aquello no pasó desapercibido para el menor. -No creo... que sea tan fácil Ash.- murmuró.

-Betty... ¿Qué pasa?-

-Nada...-

-Elisabeth... Eres pésima mintiendo.- Ella suspiró, apenada de sentirse descubierta. -¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?-

-Yo... los accionistas no me dejan en paz. No me permiten hacer nada, ya que no tengo derecho a seguirte representando. Ya son varios negocios que me impiden-

Ash frunció el ceño ligeramente. -La carta poder me suena todavía como una solución a eso.-

-No me creerán. No hasta que tu vayas personalmente, y dispongas de tus acciones. Me lo advirtieron.-

-¿Y ellos qué derecho tienen a cuestionar que hago o no?- La verdadera pregunta era ¿Qué derecho tenían a meterse donde no les llamaran? ¿Y de llamar a Betty mentirosa?

-Hay... hay un negocio en cuestión... en el que tú tienes acciones que a ellos les interesa. Y... digamos que les estorbas. Por eso están intentando impugnar cualquier excusa. No se cómo se enteraron de que la cláusula de ser tu guardiana vencía, y por lo tanto, alegaron que lo que hice era ilegal. Ha habido varias peleas, y es una tontería, pero... hasta que tú no te presentes no se solucionará.- Aquello era odioso, se dijo Ash.

-¿Tan importante es? Mañana trabajo, Cher, ¿no podría esperar un día?-

-Yo... Creo que en serio deberías ir Ash. Te juro que hice todo lo posible, pero... No me dejaron opción- no dudaba que aquello fuera cierto, dado que ella siempre trataba de evitarle trabajo, al menos en aquella área, y Ash confiaba ciegamente en ella.

-¿Qué es tan importante, Cher?- ella apartó la mirada, apenada mientras buscaba la forma de decirle. Ash se interesó más y su rostro se volvió serio. -¿Betty?-

-Quieren construir un centro comercial en la campiña del este.- Ash siguió en silencio. Betty suspiro antes de continuar.- Y... La propiedad de tus padres les estorba. Quieren construirlo justo ahí, dado que ya no hay más que ruinas.-

-¿Qué?- llamas verdes envolvieron las manos de Ash mientras se levantaba. El plato del que hace apenas segundos había estado comiendo, cayó al piso, rompiéndose en miles de pedazos. -¿Quién demonios se creen que son? ¿Porque no me dijiste antes?-

-Yo... No quería preocuparte por algo así Ash, lo habría podido solucionar, sino fuera por... Ese hueco. Ya habían ofrecido comprar la propiedad varias veces, pero los rechacé. Intentaron presionar con otros negocios, pero no habían logrado nada. Quieren construir ahí a como dé lugar, ya tienen todo listo, planean expropiarlo, Ash, ya no sé qué hacer. Te juro que intente todo, pero buscan cualquier excusa para impugnarlo.-

-No tienen ningún derecho. Esa es la propiedad de mi familia, es lo único que quedó después de...- Ash golpeó la mesa, que se resquebrajó después de aquello. Betty se acercó a él, abrazándolo por la espalda, intentando calmarlo. Aquel tema era muy delicado, y ella lo sabía, por eso le había estado evitando que él tuviera que lidiar con aquello.

-Lo se Ash. Tranquilo, por favor. En verdad... Lamento no haber podido hacer algo. Quisiera evitarte esto-

Ash se dejó abrazar, relajándose en el abrazo de Betty, pensando con más calma. - No Cher, tu hiciste todo lo que pudiste. Debí haber preguntado, pero... No me gusta hablar de eso. Mañana es el único día para poner en su lugar a aquellos imbéciles, ¿cierto?- sintió que ella asintió lentamente. -Les dejaré muy en claro que esto no está en juego.-

-Sólo... Sólo no quemes el lugar Ash... No les des motivos.-

-Ellos son los que me han dado motivos, Cher. -

-Ash...Por favor Ash.-

-Sólo si me convences de eso. Me debes una grande, Betty-

Ella se estremeció. -¿Ash? ¿En que estás pensando?-

-Algo se me ocurrirá.- Y eso era lo que a ella le preocupaba. - Por ahora, debo ir a avisar al trabajo Cher. Regreso después.- le deposito un beso en los labios antes de salir de ahí.

-Assh... Se nos... hace tarde- Betty intentaba contener al menor, que estaba a casi nada de desvestirla. -Debe... mos... Salir ya- él sonrió mientras besaba su cuello y sus manos acariciaban el clítoris de Betty, causándole estremecimientos.

-Lo se, Cher... Pero antes...- Ash tomó un pequeño aparato de su bolsillo y se lo colocó delicadamente sobre su entrada, rozando su clítoris. Se separó de ella, asegurando aquel dispositivo en las pantys de ella, para después vestirla.

-Ash... ¿Qué crees que haces?- Murmuró ella sonrojada, tratando de detener al menor y quitarse aquello.

-No, no, no Cher. Se hace tarde, ¿lo olvidas?- La tomó de la mano y se apresuró a salir del cuarto, ante la negativa de la mujer. Betty se encontraba sonrojada y no entendía que hacía el menor. -Serás buena y te dejarás eso. Eso si quieres que me porte bien, estoy bastante enojado aún, y tu eres la única que me puede hacer sentir mejor.- Ash le guiño un ojo y Betty se mostró incrédula. ¿Que creía Ash para chantajearla así? Fue empujada dentro del auto mientras Ash se sentaba a su lado. -A la oficina Jeaques. De prisa.- el asintió y dirigió su vista al camino. Ash sacó un pequeño control remoto, observándolo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

-¿Que planeas Ash? Esto es serio-

-Lo se Cher, lo sé. Pero en serio necesito algo en que desquitarme para no golpear a aquellos imbéciles. Y tú me ayudarás en eso Betty.- prendió el control y Betty sintió una vibración en su entrada, al tiempo que un estremecimiento la recorría. -Shhhhh... No querrás que Jaqués se de cuenta.-

-Crimson...-

-Siempre me pregunte que tan buena eras conteniendote Cherrie. Espero que sepas disimular.- Ash aumento la velocidad, provocándo que Betty se sonrojaba violentamente, mientras los estremecimientos aumentaban, y un gemido salió sin que pudiese evitarlo. Ash la atrajo hacia sí al tiempo que la besaba, ahogando así el sonido. Jaques los vió de reojo, antes de negar con la cabeza y subir el cristal que dividía el auto. A veces había cosas que prefería no saber.

Llegaron temprano al edificio, lo que le di tiempo a Betty de recomponerse. Si todo salía bien, solo bastaría que Ash se presentará para callar a aquellos hombres y que firmara una carta poder para que la dejara como su representante frente a ellos, y rogar porque no hicieran algo estúpido para molestar a Ash. Aquellos hombres se creían demasiado, pero tanto por la vía legal como frente a frente, saldrían perdiendo si hacían enojar al heredero Crimson. Elisabeth quiso separarse de Ash para quitarse esa ridícula cosa, pero el menor no se lo permitió, presintiendo sus intenciones. Así que no le quedó más remedio que preparar la sala de juntas, solo para distraerse.

A las 10 en punto, aquellos hombres llegaron al lugar, sorprendiéndose de encontrarse a Ash sentado despreocupadamente mirando sus uñas, mientras hablaba de algo con la heredera Blantorche.

-Señor Crimson... no pensamos que vendría.-

-Sí, imagino que contaban con ello.- Betty le dirigió una mirada para regañarlo, pero él la ignoro.

-Yo no sé porque dice eso.- Musito otro hombre con una sonrisa incomoda.

-¿Porque no nos dejamos de mentiras y saludos y vamos a lo que nos corresponde?- Elisabeth pasó a su lado, dispuesto a darle una palmada para calmarlo, pero Ash prendió su control, haciendo que ella se estremeciera. Paso a sentarse a un lado de él, poniéndole mala cara, pero no pronunció palabra alguna.

-Creo que... Su antigua representante le habrá informado de algo.-

-Mi representante, señor. Me extraña que no lo sepa aún.-

-No creo que después de que le propongamos este negocio lo considere. Le está haciendo perder mucho dinero.-

-Elisabeth está defendiendo mis intereses de varios buitres, según tengo entendido. Y yo tendría más cuidado al hablar de ella, si sabe lo que le conviene. - Betty le sonrió discretamente, mientras posaba su mano en la pierna de Ash por debajo de la mesa.

-Señor Crimson... tener un muy valioso terreno desperdiciado así es una tontería.-

-Si usted escuchara sus opciones. Ganaría millones sin hacer absolutamente nada.-

Empezaron a hablar del maravilloso negocio que sin duda sería la construcción del nuevo centro comercial, en la que estarían las tiendas más caras y reconocidas del país, incluyendo el diseño del mejor arquitecto. Ash apretaba sus manos a cada palabra que decían, aquello no le importaba en absoluto.

-Si usted firma, se le dará un 10% de las ganancias totales al año.-

-¿10% por regalarles un territorio de 5 hectáreas? Lo dudo mucho.-

-Señor Crimson, es un terreno desperdiciado.-

-Al menos así ganará dinero por el tiempo que pase.-

-No me interesa su negocio. Como bien les dijo mi representante, tengo un interés personal en el.-

-¿No entiende de negocios? ¿O tan bien amaestrado lo tiene su representante?- Ash apretó con fuerza su puño, aumentando la velocidad del aparato sin darse cuenta. Pero Betty lo sintió, sonrojándose fuertemente, pero lo disimuló lo mejor posible.

-A... diferencia suya, Tao, Ash puede pensar... y hacer lo que quiera... con sus propiedades.- Betty contuvo silencio un segundo intentando serenar su voz.- Si su padre lo presiona para este negocio no es nuestro problema.- Ash sonrió al ver a Betty actuar, hacía mucho que no la veía tan decidida y aguerrida, aún pese a su problema.

-¿Por qué quiere mantener un pedazo de tierra con ruinas en ella? Es estúpido-

-La campiña es y seguirá siendo siempre la residencia de la familia Crimson.-

-¿Unas ruinas? Por favor. Con lo que le ofrecemos puede comprarse una mansión. Además, no hay más familia Crimson.-

-La familia Crimson crecerá en poco tiempo, se lo aseguro.- Ash sonrió con malicia a aquel hombre.- Y planeo reconstruir la mansión para ello.- Betty lo miro de reojo, sorprendida de sus palabras, y Ash decidió jugar un poco más con aquel control para demostrarle que iba en serio.

-Es un desperdicio- Aquel hombre estaba perdiendo los estribos, y Ash lo sabía.

-Es mi desperdicio señor. Yo hago lo que se me place.- Ash estaba más entretenido en ver las reacciones de la mujer que las de su adversario. Después de todo, aquel hombre llevaba las de perder, y Elisabeth se esforzaba por contenerse, lo cual era raro.- Si tanto apuro tiene por hacerla ¿Porque no ofrece su propiedad? Estoy seguro que podrían construirlo sobre ella.-

-Es ridículo. Mi propiedad tiene una gran casa, caballerizas...-

-Nada que una demolición no pueda arreglar. Después de todo, usted lo dijo, ese centro es mejor negocio que una estúpida casa. Si quiere yo personalmente me encargo de su demolición-

-Usted es un estúpido. No crea que se saldrá con la suya.-

-Lo haré, _Idiot_. Es mi propiedad, y son mis reglas.-

-Mi padre... tendrá que vérselas con mi padre...-

-¿Que su padre no le enseño que no debe morder la mano que le da de comer? Rebajarse frente a todos sus inversionistas, recurrir a una amenaza ante gente tan destacada, solo demuestra lo inútil que es. Tal vez crea que me puedes amenazar, pero dos podemos jugar ese juego. Y... ¿cómo cree que su gran padre se tomara el hecho de que su hijo lo haya dejado en ridículo frente a los demás? Si tiene algo de dignidad, te aconsejo que se vayas. Esta reunión ya termino-

-Joven Ash, disculpe las tonterías de Tao, aún es muy joven y se exalta demasiado. Por favor, piénselo bien. Es un buen negocio.-

-No me interesa, y no pienso hacer negocios con unos hombres que desestiman a mi prometida-

-¡Ash!- Murmuró Elisabeth apenada, obteniendo la mirada de aquellos hombres. Ash se divirtió de su reacción, y su sonrojo aumentó gracias a la travesura del joven, que jugueteaba con el control. Ella tosió para disimular un jadeo que amenazaba con salir.

-Lo sentimos, no sabíamos. Le ofrecemos nuestra más sincera disculpa.-

-Deberían ofrecerle una disculpa a Elisabeth.-

Ella no podía disimular su incomodidad. Los hombres regresaron su mirada a ella y deseo que la tierra se la tragara. Ash se estaba divirtiendo mucho con aquello, se vengaría de él, lo juró. Mientras ellos se disculpaban, Tao se fue enojado de aquel salón.

-Creó que ya quedamos bastante claros sobre este negocio. Si realmente les interesa, creó que se equivocan de persona. Seguro el señor Tao estará más que encantado de hacer cualquier cosa por él, y eso incluye su propiedad. Sobre los otros negocios que tenemos...-

-¿No pensara en cerrarlos?- preguntó alarmado un hombre.- eso atraería demasiados problemas. Llevamos años con ellos. Sus padres los iniciaron-

-Oh, eso depende de ustedes, caballeros. Si vuelven a molestarme a mi o a mi prometida, temo que no nos quedará más remedio que unirnos a otros inversores.-

-No hay necesidad de llegar a esos extremos-

-Eso espero señores. Espero una disculpa formal, sobre todo del señor Tao. ¿Verdad Cher?-

Ella quiso matar a Ash en ese momento, pero sólo asintió, desviando la mirada, ocultando su rostro.

-No se preocupe por eso. En cuanto antes.- los hombres se apresuraron en salir. Ash los observó salir y se apresuró a cerrar la puerta con un gesto burlon hacia ellos.

-Eso fue relativamente sencillo-

-Eres de lo peor Crimson- Murmuró ella completamente sonrojada.

-Aun así, todo salió a la perfección.-

Betty se levantó, dispuesta a salir de ahí en cuanto antes. -¿A dónde vas Cher?-

-A casa, ya tuve demasiado de idiotas hoy.-

-Oh Cher... ¿saldrás temblando así? ¿No te importa?- Ash prendió con toda la fuerza aquel botón, haciendo que a ella le temblaran las piernas y cayera al suelo. -¿Porque mejor no nos quedamos un poco más? Aquí tenemos cierta privacidad para... terminar ciertos asuntos.- Betty lo maldijo, pero no se resistió cuando el menor la colocó sobre la mesa y la beso apasionadamente. Ya se encargaría de devolver con creces sus travesuras.


	21. 21 Reto

Elisabeth rara vez dejaba que algo le molestara. Era una mujer fuerte y decidida, que defendía lo suyo, y no se dejaba intimidar por nadie. Pero si debía ser honesta, aquello estaba a punto de sacarla de quicio. Una voz en su cabeza le pedía ser más diplomática y no empezar una guerra, aunque debía decir que no la empezaría, la terminaría. Nadie se metía con ella y salía ileso para contarlo. Miró con el ceño fruncido como Ash hablaba por teléfono interrumpiendo su cena. Se trataría de algún asunto del trabajo, el único motivo por el cual el joven se permitía descuidar sus encuentros con ella, y la verdad eran raras las ocasiones donde abordaban a Crimson después de sus horas laborales. Al menos hasta hace unas semanas. Desde que llegó a la ciudad cierta intrusa creída y pomposa, que creía disponer del tiempo de todo el mundo, y que su atención era todo un honor. Rose Bernstein creció como la princesita de papá, por lo cual estaba acostumbrada a tener todo lo que quería con un solo chasquido de dedos. Su figura y belleza cautivaban a los hombres y los ponían bajo sus pies para cumplir todos sus caprichos. Y aquello le producía a Elisabeth una antipatía natural hacía la mujer desde la primera vez que la vio. Todo lo contrario a su hermano Adelheid, con quien ella tenía cierta amistad. Su hermano era sencillo, honesto y honorable, cualidades que a Rose le faltaba. Miró a Ash con atención, mientras él se intentaba excusar de varias maneras sin parecer grosero. ¿Que la impedía de robarle su celular para cortar la llamada? Un increíble autocontrol, se dijo. Ash cortó la llamada con cierto pesar.

-¿Otra reunión urgente de cambio de idea?- Siseo molesta.

-Yo... sabes cómo es Betty. Es un trabajo grande, y Lois me lo confió, no puedo defraudarlo.-

-Te lo confió porque ella insistió en que quería que solo tu la atendieras Crimson.-

-Oh Betty, no creo que sea por eso.-

-Yo estoy completamente segura de que así fue.- Él sonrió con cierto pesar.

-No estés celosa Cher. Sabes que yo solo te amo a ti.-

-No creo que ella entienda esa sencilla razón.- remarco con ironía.

-Cher, no pasará nada. ¿No confías en mí?-

-No digas tonterías Ash. Sabes que confió demasiado en ti- _"En la que no confió es en esa... arrastrada"_ Se abstuvo de decir. -Pero ni creas que me dejaras botada hoy, es muy tarde y no pienso consentirlo. No es propio que una... Dama pida una reunión a estas horas de la noche.-

-Pero Betty...- Ella lo miró fulminantemente.

-Si quiere reunirse contigo, que vaya mañana a la pastelería, no eres su criado para correr cada que ella quiera- Ash parecía querer refutar, pero la mirada de ella le hizo pensar mejor sus acciones. -Hablo en serio-

-Está bien Cher.- Tecleo algo en su celular, y después lo apago y lo dejó en la mesa. -¿Contenta?- Ella asintió por fin. -Sabes que mañana estaré atareado, no me van a dejar en paz.-

-Si sigues quejándote, te daré más motivos- Se acercó lentamente hacia él con actitud depredadora.- Además, aún falta mucho para mañana y planeo utilizar cada minuto hasta eso.- Un sonrojo iluminó su rostro mientras Betty se sentaba sobre él, robándole un beso demandante. Ash mando al diablo todos sus pensamientos sobre el asunto, realmente no le importaban tanto como tener a una Betty así de dominante dispuesta a saltarle encima, realmente le excitaba cuando ella se ponía en ese plan.

Ash había salido temprano por la mañana, aunque ella se quedó por más tiempo en la cama, sin pretender hacer nada más. Se desperezó después del mediodía, encontrando rastros de su último encuentro. Planeaba salir a pasear y tal vez llegar a secuestrar a Ash para comer juntos. Se estaba alistando para salir cuando una llamada a su número la detuvo. Vio con sorpresa al remitente antes de contestar.

-¡Adel! Cuanto tiempo- contestó francamente contenta. Al final sus planes cambiaron ligeramente, y se dio la oportunidad de distraerse. Se vio con él en un conocido restaurante cercano a la campiña.

-Elisabeth, me alegro que puedas acompañarme, pensé que estarías ocupada.- Él se levantó para acercarle la silla y volver a sentarse en su lugar.

-Hace demasiado que no sabía de ti, Adelheid. Creo que puedo abrirte un espacio en mi ocupada agenda.- Ella sonrió con cierta burla y él se rio.

-¿Tu muy ocupada agenda en la que siempre dejas esperando a todos por tres horas?-

-Oh, cierto, debí llegar más después, no se supone que pierda mi toque. Regresó más tarde, Adelheid-

-¡Elisabeth!-

-Solo bromeo, Adel. ¿Qué te trae a la ciudad? Pensé que seguirías de gira resolviendo los asuntos de tu padre.-

-Me ha costado algo de trabajo, pero me tomé unos días. Se hará un homenaje a mi padre en esta ciudad, y estamos arreglando todo. Por supuesto, espero que puedas acompañarnos-

-Sería un honor-

-¿Qué es eso que veo en tu mano?- Preguntó con repentino interés. -¿Será posible que la mujer más reservada del planeta por fin vaya a casarse?-

-No exageres, Adel. Lo haces ver como si fuera imposible que lo hiciera-

-Perdona Elisabeth. Es solo que... en los torneos eras la única mujer que no hablaba de relaciones amorosas.-

-No eran mi prioridad en aquel momento. Pero ahora.- Betty sonrió mientras veía el anillo- Creo que he cambiado de opinión.-

Adelheid ciertamente vio el cambio en la actitud de la mujer. Por primera vez parecía soñadora y con un aire feliz rodeándola, ya no se le veía seria y ciertamente estaba más gentil que lo que recordaba.

-Entonces, tal vez debas traerlo a la fiesta para que lo conozca. Tenemos demasiados invitados obligados, y será bueno tener a alguien conocido en aquel mar de pretensiones.-

-Se lo que es eso. Sigo odiando esas ridículas fiestas.-

-Yo siempre trato de evitarlas, pero sería malo que el propio anfitrión no asistiera a su fiesta.- Elisabeth rio y él le siguió.- Pero por hoy quiero olvidar eso, sería mejor ponernos al día de unas cuantas cosas fuera de las fiestas de apariencias.-

La tarde pasó entre pláticas sobre sus vidas, y ciertos rumores sobre algunos luchadores de los torneos pasados, que eran poco creíbles, pero que al menos sirvieron para hacerlos reír. El tiempo realmente pasó muy rápido, y cuando menos se dieron cuenta ya había oscurecido. Adelheid como todo buen caballero, se ofreció a acompañarla a su casa en la noche, no sin antes dejarle la invitación a su evento, y recordarle que los estarían esperando.

Llegó a su recamara, encontrándose a Ash saliendo del baño con solo una toalla cubriendo su cintura mientras su cabello caía sobre su espalda. Lucía francamente cansado, aunque dibujó una sonrisa al verla llegar.

-¿Qué tal tu día?- Ash suspiró y se dejó caer en la cama.

-Amo la repostería, pero si vuelve a cambiar de opinión, te juro que terminare incendiando el lugar, y jamás volveré a cocinar.-

-Hey, yo no tengo la culpa de eso, yo quiero seguir probando tu comida.- Betty se sentó tras él, y comenzó a masajear su espalda y dejarle un par de besos en esta. Ash se relajó al instante ante las caricias, entrecerrando los ojos.

-Te extrañe, Cher.-

-Y yo a ti, Ash. Relájate, yo me encargare de lo demás.-

-Es una oferta tentadora Betty.- Ash se recostó sobre su pecho, dejando a Betty todo el espacio para que pudiera seguir con ese masaje.- No sé si pueda con esto.-

-Lo harás Ash. Esto terminará muy pronto, y tú y yo nos podremos escapar por unos días ¿Te parece?-

-Suena perfecto, aunque parece que falta una eternidad.- Ash sintió el peso de Elisabeth sobre su espalda, al tiempo que sus manos recorrían sus músculos tensos. - Realmente esto me está afectando... si fuera otra ocasión, yo estaría sobre ti y no al revés- Bromeo él, luchando por no quedarse dormido. Aunque pudo jurar que perdió todo el sentido por unos segundos, realmente Betty sabía lo que hacía y como complacerlo.

-Por una vez déjame consentirte Ash, ya tendremos tiempo para... otras cosas. ¿Recuerdas que tú quieres planear toda la boda?-

-Lo haré Cher. Eso no está en duda, de los dos, yo soy el que tiene el mejor gusto. Sin ofender.-

-Sé que tienes un excelente gusto, me elegiste a mi ¿Qué hay de mejor gusto que eso?- murmuró Betty con una pizca de diversión en su voz.

-Touche- Ash giró, para darle un beso en los labios. Giro hasta dejarla acostada en la cama. Para su sorpresa, ella ya se había desprendido de la mayor parte de su ropa.- Te adoro Betty. Solo ansió que llegue nuestra boda. - Ash se abrazó a ella y al poco tiempo ya estaba dormido. Elisabeth se sorprendió de la rapidez con la que lo hizo, pensando en que tal vez se estaba exigiendo demasiado. Repaso su cabello con sus manos, y cada parte de su rostro antes de dejar pequeños besos en él. Dos días para que fuera el evento, y por fin pudieran librarse de tanto estrés. Elisabeth no planeaba dejar que Rose siguiera consumiendo más tiempo y energía del joven después de aquello.

Al siguiente día Betty planeo que podría reconfortar a Ash al pasar por él para comer y llevarle su comida favorita. Admitía que no cocinaba precisamente bien, y que su último intento había resultado con la comida quemada, y Ash burlándose, y que había jurado no volver a cocinar después de eso y planeaba cumplirlo, pero al menos sabía los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad, cosa que le facilitaría las cosas.

Hablo con Lois, quien al final cedió para que fuera a comer y espero a que Ash se desocupara. Estaba demasiado entretenido haciendo decoraciones para el pastel, unas rosas que parecían reales y que hacía con mucho esmero, sin darse cuenta de su alrededor. Lo observo con atención, y en cierta forma admiraba aquella dedicación que Ash ponía, realmente era raro verlo tan concentrado. Elisabeth sonrió y aguardo a que terminara con aquello, mientras lo veía trabajar. Cuando se percató que ya había acabado con las flores y volteó hacía el pastel, pudo ver a Betty que lo miraba atentamente. Ella se acercó a él para saludarlo con un pequeño beso, que Ash alargó sin importarle las miradas que le eran dirigidas, y Elisabeth lo sacó arrastrando del lugar algo abochornada al oír un par de silbidos.

Se dirigió a un parque con él, ambos comieron con tranquilidad en aquel lugar alejado por completo del bullicio.

-Estaba pensando...- Murmuró Betty mientras Ash comía su plato- Que mañana terminas con ese trabajo.-

-Gracias a Dios.- murmuró él con algo de alivio, haciendo que ella sonriera.

-Mañana por la noche podemos olvidar todo esto, y tal vez..-

El teléfono de Ash la interrumpió, y aquello le hizo fruncir el ceño. Ash contestó, pero dado a que tenía las manos ocupadas, prefirió poner el altavoz.

-¡Ashley! ¿Dónde estás?-Elisabeth no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño ante el llamado de aquella mujer.- ¿Porque no estás en la cafetería trabajando en mi pastel? Nada es más importante que eso.- Ash tragó seco al ver el rostro de su prometida ante cada comentario de su... clienta.- No importa, ven aquí inmediatamente. Quiero llevarte a mi casa para que veas detalles que quiero que queden plasmados en el pastel. Y necesitas conocer gente más adecuada, así que te presentaré a unos amigos, que mueren por conocerte.-

-Rose, querida, no creo que sea buena idea cambiar más detalles a un día del evento.-

-Pero Ashley, ¡tiene que estar perfecto! Además, tú me perteneces en este momento.- Elisabeth golpeó la mesa, y Ash se apuró a levantarse y tomar el teléfono.

-Yo no lo diría así Rose.-

-Lo haces, estoy pagando mucho por ti, y harás todo lo que yo quiera. Esta noche tengo una cena importante y quiero que me acompañes..- Ash se apresuró a desactivar el altavoz mientras veía a Elisabeth acercarse a si con aire amenazador.

-¿Quien se cree que es esa vieja bruja?-

-Rose, querida, estoy seguro que es muy importante para ti, pero debo trabajar en el pastel. Sí... sí, pero piénsalo ¿Quieres que el pastel esté incompleto por una cena con tus amigos?... Oh, estoy seguro que ellos no lo tomaran de esa forma, además los veré mañana en el evento.- Ash se debatía entre salir corriendo evitando a Elisabeth que estaba ya a pocos pasos suyos, dispuesta a nada bueno o lograr escaparse de Rose antes que ella llegara.- Te veré mañana, Cher..- Se apresuró a colgar.-

-¿Cher?-

-No, no lo decía a ella... Betty cálmate. Solo... debo regresar a la pastelería.-

-Oh, ¿ella te llama y te vas corriendo?-

-No es eso Cher... Betty. Ya pasó mi hora de comida, y realmente tengo mucho que hacer...-

-¿Cómo ir con ella a la cena?-

-No iré a ningún lado con ella, me quedaré en la pastelería todo el tiempo- Ash no se daba cuenta que retrocedía ante cada paso de Betty ¿Desde cuándo era tan grande?.- Solo... me quedaré a terminarlo, y mañana lo entregaré y será todo... lo prometo.-

-¿Te quedarás a su fiesta?-

-Solo lo necesario para entregar el pastel y presentaciones de cortesía, Cher nada más.-

-Ya veremos.- Elisabeth se alejó a grandes pasos de él, y Ash suspiró aliviado, hasta que se percató que alejaba de él rápidamente.

-¿Cher? Espera ¿A dónde vas?- Al final Ash tuvo que correr tras ella para alcanzarla, subiéndose al auto.- Cher, tranquila, no hagas una tontería. Solo será un día más de soportarla, y nunca más la volveremos a ver.-

-¿Cuando he hecho yo una tontería, Ashley?-La sonrisa de Betty y aquel tono de voz sin duda le causó un escalofrío y un mal presentimiento. Aquella no era la Betty que él conocía y a la cual sabía cómo tratar, aquella era Elisabeth Blantorche, la aristócrata que impartía miedo a sus opositores y enemigos.- No te preocupes Ash, te prometo que no haré nada... de lo que me arrepienta.- Ash trago en seco, pero no pudo decir ni una palabra ante aquella mirada tan penetrante que Elisabeth le dedicó. Cuando lo dejo en la pastelería, Ash no pudo evitar preocuparse. Había olvidado que Elisabeth era una mujer de armas tomar.

El día del evento no pudo evitar sentir un poco de alivio, todo transcurría normal y Rose no parecía lastimada. Sabía que debía sacar cualquier idea rara de la cabeza de Elisabeth, pero no pudo hablar con ella después del incidente. Elisabeth parecía tranquila aquella mañana, e incluso cuando le hablo por teléfono. Esperaba que el enojo le hubiera bajado lo suficiente, pero se apresuraría a regresar a casa en cuanto antes.

-Solo deja el pastel y huye elegantemente de Rose... puedo hacer eso.- Se animó mientras veía de reojo la fiesta, llena de invitados hablando elegantemente. Hasta el momento había evitado a Rose, y pretendía seguir haciéndolo hasta que fuera inminente. Vio el reloj que marcaba las 5 minutos para las 9 de la noche, y aquella sería su tiempo de entrada. Llegaría con el pastel al salón, para que todos lo admiraran, saludaría a Rose y se marcharía.

Cuando el reloj dio la hora, escucho como Rose anunciaba la entrada. Tomó aliento mientras se animaba a hacerlo. Puso su mejor sonrisa fingida y camino hacia el salón empujando el carrito. La respuesta de la gente era bastante obvia, después de todo un pastel así de grande llamaría la atención de cualquiera. Las personas se habrían paso ante él hasta que pudo acercarlo hasta el centro de la habitación. Incluso Rose parecía sorprendida con él, y aquello era una buena señal.

-Démosle un aplauso a nuestro repostero Ash Crimson por tan magnífico trabajo.- Y aquello atrajo toda la atención hacia él. Sonrió aún más forzadamente haciendo una leve inclinación. Rose se acercó hacía él, y Ash se tensó cuando ella tomó su mano, intentando zafarse.

-Me complace en presentarles...- Ash palideció al ver a Elisabeth en medio de la multitud acercándose a él. - A mi nuevo...-

Elisabeth recorrió la distancia que los separaba con gran rapidez, sin dejar en ningún momento de verse elegante, atrayendo la atención de todos los invitados e incluso de Adelheid. Sonrió con cierta presunción antes de tomar la mano de Ash, y plantarle un beso apasionado, mientras Rose volteaba a verlos sorprendida, con la otra mano de Ash atrapada- novio- soltó en apenas un murmullo audible. Elisabeth saboreo el silencio provocado en los espectadores antes de separarse suavemente de él.

-Adelheid, querido. Por fin puedo presentarte a mi prometido. - Elisabeth se giró hacia él y un pequeño grupo de nobles quienes no la habían perdido de vista.- Como te decía una chiquilla arrastrada no lo dejaba en paz. Pero ya no tendré que preocuparme por eso.-Elisabeth volteo a verla, Rose estaba temblando del coraje, completamente roja, mientras Elisabeth sonreía con deleite. -¿No es triste una mujer que no puede entender una negación y que tenga que recurrir a chantajes para obtener lo que quiere, Rose?-

-Tu...- Rose se contenía lo mejor que podía, aunque se notaba que estaba a punto de saltarle encima a Betty. -Él será mío, bruja.-

-Oh, que lastima querida, lo dudo.-Elisabeth levantó su mano, mostrando su anillo.-A menos que quieras ser un plato de segunda mesa, como no te ha importado serlo hasta el momento.-Rose se lanzó contra Elisabeth pero Adelheid la detuvo segundos antes de que la golpeara.

-¡Sueltame Adel!-

-Es una lástima Rose. Al parecer la clase no es algo que se pueda comprar, lastima por ti. ¿Nos vamos Ash?- Él no salía de su estupor, como casi todos los invitados a su alrededor. Elisabeth le plantó otro beso antes de salir del lugar dejando a Rose haciendo una pataleta mientras guiaba a Ash fuera del recinto.

-¿Betty?- Murmuró Ash después de salir de su estupor

-Espero que le quede claro a esa estúpida chiquilla que no se debe meter con mis cosas-

-¿Tus cosas?- Ash se sintió ofendido.

Elisabeth se volteó y acortó la distancia entre ellos mirándolo fijamente. -Tú eres mío Crimson, no se te ocurra dudarlo. -el enojo de Ash paso a cierto temor. -Y si quieres puedo dejarlo más en claro ante ti o cualquiera.-

-No sé si eso me parece excitante o perturbador, Cher-

-¿Alguna queja?-

-Yo sólo muero de ganas de que me lo dejes claro esta noche Cher. ¿Qué tal si vamos a un lugar más... Privado?-

Elisabeth fue caminando hacia el auto, sonriendo victoriosa ante los lejanos gritos de Rose, mientras Ash la seguía mansamente.


	22. 22 Fantasmas

**_Probablemente no cumpla con lo que dije, sobre subir el especial de día de muertos en tiempo, porque prácticamente ya no falta casi nada, y me falta bastante por escribir, pero... no pude evitar este one-shot de una inspiración que me vino por halloween. Generalmente me da igual esta fecha, pero se me vino esta idea y no me la pude sacar de la cabeza. Dado que por las fechas puede chocar un poco con los siguientes capítulos que escribire, no estoy muy segura si va en la línea temporaria que he venido escribiendo, o será completamente ajeno. Ustedes juzguen. Bueno, aunque prácticamente ya se acabo el día, lo dejare aquí por esta festividad. Y en otras noticias... cualquier comentario será mas que bien recibido y me haría muy feliz...y técnicamente ya es mi cumpleaños... solo quería decirlo. Sean buenos y dejenme un comentario de regalo. Me siento como rapunzel. Pero si funciona, sería bueno. ¡Hasta la próxima!_**

Ash caminaba a casa luego de un largo día de trabajo. Las fechas hacían que su trabajo aumentará, y aunque significaba dinero extra, era mucho agotamiento. El día anterior había visto películas toda la noche con Betty, y pese a su reticencia, él había terminado escogiendo la mayoría de ellas, que terminaron siendo películas de suspenso y horror. Quería ver si así Betty se terminaba refugiando en él y asustarla un poco, aunque había sido lo contrario al final. Nadie debía saber que en verdad aquellas películas lo asustaban más a él que a ella, y que ella lo termino consolando al final de la noche.

Se extrañó de ver la mansión a oscuras, pero le resto importancia. Entró a buscar directamente a Betty, dado que quería discutir algunos detalles de la boda, pero ella no respondió a sus llamados. Se paseo por la habitación, pero estaba desierta, así que comenzó a recorrer la casa en su búsqueda, cuando un gemido lastimero atrajo su atención. Se detuvo, queriendo comprobar que no fue su imaginación lo que había escuchado, pues fue solo por breves segundos. Pronto otro quejido volvió a sonar, y Ash se apresuró a buscarlo, llegando a la sala principal. Estaba muy oscura cuando entro, y casi no distinguió nada, pero cuando decidió prender la luz, aquella visión lo estremeció. Todo se encontraba en un completo caos, con muebles destrozados, volteados y rastros de sangre. Aquello lo aterró, y más al volver a escuchar otro gemido, así que se apuro a buscar al responsable

-¿Betty?- murmuró aterrado, mas al atravesar la estancia, solo encontró el cuerpo de Shen completamente golpeado y en muy mal estado. -¡Shen! ¿Que paso?- Ash tuvo miles de pensamientos, pero aquello sin duda lo desconcertaba. Shen era de los mejores luchadores que había conocido, y verlo en semejante estado fue una completa conmoción. Lo ayudó a levantarse y que se apoyara sobre un sillón que había tirado cerca. -¡¿Donde esta Elizabeth?! ¿Porque estás herido así?- No fue necesario mucho contacto para saber que tenía al menos un par de costillas rotas.

-Trate... de detenerlos... pero... nos tomaron por sorpresa... eran demasiados..-Shen tosio y aquello le trajo un inmensurable dolor.

-¿Quienes?- Murmuró Ash cada vez más preocupado. -¿Dónde está Betty?-

-Regresó Ash... Se la llevó... quiere vengarse de ti...- En su mano pudo distinguir un pedazo de tela blanca que probablemente había quitado a su contrincante.- Tienes que salvarla. Antes de que... sea tarde...-El rostro de Ash lucía cada vez más estresado.

-¡¿Quien?! ¡¿Dónde está?!-

-Tu antigua casa... dijo que te estaría esperando para saldar cuentas.- Shen estuvo a punto de caer, pero Ash lo sostuvo. Faltaba poco para que perdiera la conciencia. -Solo... apurate a buscarla Ash...-La conciencia del hombre lo abandonó y Ash retuvo que se estampara contra el suelo. Tomó la tela de su mano y abrió los ojos con horror, reconociendolo de inmediato.

No le tomó mucho tiempo atravesar la ciudad en medio de la noche mientras su corazón latía desbocado. Aquello no podía estar pasando, se decía una y otra vez. Las ruinas de la mansión Crimson estaban a unos cuantos metros de distancia, y tendría que rescatar a Elisabeth costara lo que le costará. Solo rogaba que estuviera bien. Cuando llegó no encontró rastro alguno de nada, el lugar estaba desierto.

-¡Betty!- grito con preocupación mientras corría por el lugar. - ¡Betty!-

-Vaya, vaya. Miren que rata asquerosa decidió regresar-

Ash se detuvo en su lugar al escuchar aquella voz, tan odiosamente conocida.

-¡Saiki! Sal de donde estes-

-Oh, ¿ahora pretendes darme órdenes, mocoso malcriado?- La voz sonó tras de sí, y cuando Ash volteo descubrió que no estaba solo, pues de las sombras emergió Saiki con varios de sus seguidores, conformantes de "aquellos del pasado" Ash pasó saliva al comprobar que eran demasiados. -Sabía que aquella ridícula mujer te haría venir, Ash. Eres demasiado previsible. Mírate nada más, trayendo solo deshonor a nuestro apellido.-

-Tu... Mas te vale que no hayas dañado a Elisabeth.-

-Oh... le tuve que enseñar modales, deberías haberlo hecho antes Ash. Es demasiado atrevida.- Contestó con burla

-¿Dónde está?- Bramó con los dientes y puños apretados. Saiki hizo una seña y un hombre arrojó a Elisabeth al suelo en medio de ellos, donde se quedó tirada. Se veía bastante mal herida, sus ropas estaban desgarradas y sangre manchaba gran parte de ellas. Ash se quedó en Shock al verla así, mientras temblaba. Tal visión logró paralizarlo unos segundos, hasta que corrió hasta ella para tomarla en brazos. Betty soltó un gemido de dolor ante el contacto y Ash maldijo por aquello.

-Betty... perdón... yo... - No podía soportar aquello, Elisabeth lo veía demasiado perdida, probablemente a causa de los golpes. Su cuerpo temblaba débilmente, y Ash trato de limpiar la sangre de su rostro.

-Deberías pedir perdón Ash, después de todo, todo esto fue tu culpa.- Ash se estremeció de coraje ante aquello.

-¿Como te atreves?-

-Si tu no me hubieras traicionado, nada de esto habría pasado. Si hubieras hecho lo que te correspondía, ella no habría sufrido. Hubiera sido tu premio por ser un fiel sirviente, pero dado que fue ella la causa de tu traición... tenía que pagar por ello. Al igual que tu lo harás-

-¡Maldito Bastardo!- grito con coraje.-Nunca te perdonaré por esto.-

-Como si me importara. Tu eres el que debe rogar perdón Ash, no yo. Ahora recuperaré todo lo que me quitaste.- Los secuaces de Saiki se acercaron a ellos, y Ash inmediatamente tomó a Betty contra sí y se levantó, buscando alguna manera de salir de ahí, aunque se dio cuenta que aquello no sería fácil, dado que estaba rodeado. Lanzó fuego hacia ellos, buscando abrirse camino, cosa que logró, pero era seguido demasiado de cerca. Ash se decía que tenía que salir de ahí y encontrar ayuda para Betty, antes de que fuera tarde. Los ataques no se hicieron esperar, y tuvo suerte de librar algunos... pero no todos. Cayó un par de veces, pero se apresuró a levantarse y seguir, pues de lo contrario significaría su perdición. Sentía a Elisabeth cada vez más pesada y fría, y aquello lo aterraba. Tenía que ponerla a salvo. Entendió a su pesar, que lo hacían moverse en círculos, alejandolo lo más posible de cualquier salida de aquel lugar. Se separó lo suficiente como para poder esconder a Betty, decidido a enfrentar a algunos de ellos y dejarlos fuera para así poder escapar. Corría y enfrentaba a los más veloces, que lo seguían de cerca, quemandolos con su fuego, o dándoles algunos golpes certeros, siempre cuidando no alejarse demasiado de donde se encontraba Elisabeth, pero aquello solo lo iba debilitando poco a poco, mientras el tiempo transcurría en su contra. Todos sabían de su poder, y cada rival era más difícil de vencer que el anterior, pues poco a poco iban comprendiendo su plan. Se horrorizó cuando vio aquellos hombres dispersarse en busca de Elisabeth, y se dijo que no podía permitir aquello, si la llegaban a encontrar... No lo pensó, liberando gran parte de su poder en una llamarada enorme que quemó a cuantos se encontraban cerca de su lugar en varios metros a la redonda. Cayó al piso por el esfuerzo, pero se esforzó en ponerse en pie.

-Vaya, vaya, no eres tan inútil como pensaba.- Saiki apareció frente a él. Para empeorar su visión, llevaba a Elisabeth con el, que apenas podía mantenerse en pie. -Si no fueras tan idiota, tal vez pensaría en utilizarte, pero ya no me interesas. -

-Ash...- Elisabeth lo buscaba con su mirada, sin darse cuenta que lloraba. Ash vio con miedo que sus ropas lucían aún más desgarradas, y que apenas la cubrían, dejando la mayor parte de su cuerpo expuesta, y sangre corría por la parte interna de sus piernas.- Yo no quise..- Elisabeth balbuceaba sin poder contener sus lágrimas.

-No...-

-Te dije que lo pagarías Ash...- Saiki aventó a Elisabeth al suelo, quien apenas fue capaz de meter las manos para que el golpe no fuera tan severo. Betty se trató de incorporar, con bastante dificultad, quedando a medio camino. Ash corrió hacia ella tratando de ayudarla. Y saiki sonrió perversamente ante aquella escena. Con un movimiento rápido, y sin que Ash pudiera preverlo, se abalanzó hacia Elisabeth, y atravesó su pecho con su puño envuelto en llamas negras. Ella perdió todo el aliento que tenía, mientras una delgada línea de sangre caía por su boca y poco a poco perdía la luz de sus ojos. Tomo a Elisabeth justo cuando Saiki la volvía a tirar, acogiendola entre sus brazos mientras lloraba fuertemente.

-No... no... Betty, por favor... Resiste... Resiste.. - Pero aquello era en vano. Ya no sentía su calidez, ni su respiración, nada. Se aferro con mas fuerzas a ellas.- No Cher... Estamos a unos días de la boda... de lo que siempre quisimos... por favor...no me dejes.- murmuró Ash completamente roto.

-Eres tan patetico.-

Ash se incendió rápidamente en ira, aquel desgraciado le había quitado todo. Nunca lo perdonaría. No fue consciente de sus actos, solo supo que estaba sobre él, con sus manos alrededor de su cuello, mientras lo ahorcaba sin piedad. Saiki no hacía esfuerzo en quitarlo, con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, pese a que el aire escapaba de su cuerpo.

-Al final yo ganare... Tu solo destruirás todo, porque ese es tu destino, igual que el mió.- Saiki tomo sus manos con las propias, intentando quitarlo, forcejeando sin éxito.- Es mi herencia Ash. Tú solo arruinaras todo.- Ash apretó con más fuerza sus manos, hasta que sintió un golpe golpearlo en el estómago y todo se volvió negro.

Cuando la lucidez volvió a él, se encontró en su habitación, tirado en la cama, con un gran dolor en el estómago mientras escuchaba una respiración entrecortada y agitada a poca distancia de sí. La luz de su lámpara apenas iluminaba lo suficiente el lugar.

-¿Ash?- la voz aterrada de Betty salió de aquella respiración. La busco con la mirada, aún con miedo latente, recordando su cuerpo frío y herido, pero Elisabeth lo miraba asustada, a unos pasos de distancia, con lágrimas bajando de su rostro, y una mano sujetando su cuello. Ahí pudo ver marcas oscuras alrededor de él. Ash abrió los ojos aterrado, mientras juraba escuchar la voz de Saiki "_Tu solo arruinaras todo. No necesitas mi ayuda para destruirlo"_

-¡No!- Gritó con terror, mientras al tratar de alejarse caía de la cama.

-Ash...-

-Yo... yo no... ¡¿Por dios, qué hice?!- Ash se encontraba aterrado, viendo con horror aquellas marcas de sus manos alrededor del cuello de Betty. Retrocedió hasta chocar con la pared y se hizo un ovillo mientras lloraba.

-Ash...- Él se estremeció al contacto con sus manos, queriendo apartarse pero Elisabeth no se lo permitió.

-Lo siento, Betty, lo siento... yo no quería... no puedo estar aquí ¿Como pude lastimarte?- Ash soltaba verdaderamente arrepentido.

-Tranquilo Ash...- Elisabeth suspiró con pesar mientras lo veía. -No eras tu. Ya pasó la pesadilla Ash... Yo estoy bien. Estoy aquí, contigo.- Elisabeth lo abrazó y él se aferró a ella.

-Debí protegerte y no lo hice... solo te lastime- rememorando tanto el sueño como la realidad

-No digas eso Ash.- ella se abrazó con más fuerza a él.- No eras tu Ash... Fue Saiki, no tu.-

-Yo debí detenerlo, ¿no entiendes?- Ash temblaba sin poder evitarlo.- Siempre me seguirá, esperando a que le dé una oportunidad... Ya lo hice.- Cada parte de sus músculos se tenso.- Y ni siquiera lo supe... no pude detenerlo.-

-Pero yo sí Ash.-

-Y mira cómo resultaste... ¡pude haberte matado!- Ash lo miraba desesperado, al borde de la histeria

-No tienes que enfrentarlo solo Ash, no otra vez. No dejes que triunfe Ash... te seguirá aterrando para que hagas lo que quiera. Quiere que estés solo, para que seas más vulnerable..-

-Betty... no creo que deba...-

-¡Ni lo pienses! no pienso permitir que te aleje de mi lado otra vez- Elisabeth se adelantó, previendo sus intenciones. -Puedo tolerar pelear contra él, pero no sin ti a mi lado. Por favor Ash... confía en mí. Por favor, no me dejes-

-Yo no quiero ser como el-

-No lo eres. Lo se.- Elisabeth acaricio su cabello, tratando de tranquilizarlo. Él se dejó hacer, tratando de poner un orden a sus pensamientos, y a todo lo que había pasado. Odiaba aquellas noches, en las cuales sus pesadillas lo atormentaban. Saiki ya no existía, y no podría volver a dañarlos, más allá de lo que él se lo permitiera. Pero aquellas noches, su fantasma parecía cobrar fuerza junto a los espíritus malignos. El jamás había creído en eso, pero después de ese día ya no pensaba lo mismo. No se tranquilizaría hasta que la mañana por fin acabara con aquella funesta noche, y los espíritus retornaran a donde debían pertenecer. Al igual que sus pesadillas, en el completo olvido. Elisabeth no objeto aquello, manteniendose despierta a su lado, mientras también intentaba olvidar. Aunque las marcas en su cuello decían que aquello no era un simple sueño más.


	23. Chapter 23 A special Day

_**¡Hola hola! ¡Sigo viva! Sip,aunque siento que no ha pasado tanto tiempo, tal vez sea por la època. En fin, aquí traigo un nuevo capítulo, que espero que sea de su agrado. Ojalá les guste. Va dedicado especialmente para Yuki, mi pareja, quien dice que le deje las espectativas muy altas después de esto, no aguanta nada. Y a Naranja Morada, este es el capítulo que te había dicho, espero que te emocione. Como he visto, participare en el reto navideño, solo lo subiré un poco después... aunque bueno, tomando en cuenta que pensaba que lo subiría el puro 23, no ando tan mal, dejandolo todo al final como buena mexicana. Felices fiestas, aquí mi pequeño regalo pre navideño. Sean buen s y dejenme un mensajito como regalo navideño. ¡Hasta la próxima!**_

Elisabeth no podía creer lo rápido que habían transcurrido los días. Aún con todas sus ocupaciones, y todo el trabajo extra que había tenido que tomar, sentía que el tiempo se le había escapado. Ahora se encontraba mirándose fijamente en el espejo sin creer lo que veía. No se podía reconocer, y se preguntaba si aquello no sería un mero sueño. El vestido blanco se le ceñía al cuerpo delicadamente, acoplándose perfectamente a su anatomía y resaltando cada parte de esta, remarcando sus curvas y pronunciandose en su pecho, mientras enseñaba parte de su espalda, que era cubierta delicadamente por el velo. Se preguntaba nuevamente si hubiera sido mejor ser un poco más atrevida y escoger otro vestido, aunque sabía que no sería su estilo.

-Por dios Elisabeth, tranquilizate.-

-Estoy tranquila- se apresuró a responder, desviando la mirada del espejo.

-Te ves hermosa Eli, tranquila. Ash se volverá loco en cuanto te vea.- Por primera vez Chizuru fue conciliadora, queriendo calmar los ánimos. King y Vanessa se divertían viendo las inseguridades de Elisabeth, puesto que era algo raro de observar en la mujer, mientras Xiao Lon se divertía con la situación en general, viendo todo con sumo interés. Todas la ayudaron en la planeación de la boda, sorprendiendose de ser elegidas para ser sus damas de honor.

-¿Tu crees? Realmente no lo sé- mordiò su labio nerviosa

-Lo sé. Muere por verte. ¿Sabes todo lo que hemos tenido que hacer para evitar que te vea con el vestido?- Murmuró con una mezcla de molestia y diversión Vanessa. -Lo importante es ¿Estás lista para mañana?-

-Yo... yo... - Elisabeth se volteo a ver nuevamente, con un sonrojo en su rostro.

-La pregunta clave es ¿Quieres casarte con Ash?-

-¡Claro que si!-

-Es lo único que importa- Murmuró vanessa con una sonrisa.- Es normal estar nerviosa. Me hacer recordar mi boda. Todo va a salir bien. Ahora, quítate ese vestido. Vamos a hacer que te olvides de todo hasta mañana.- Elisabeth asintió mientras se encaminaba al vestidor para quitarse ese atuendo con sumo cuidado con la ayuda de Chizuru. Todo tenía que salir perfecto para mañana

Ash murmuraba molesto mientras caminaba de un lado a otro maldiciendo a las mujeres. Aquellas entrometidas no tenían derecho a correrlo de la habitación de Betty, y prohibirle acercarse desde una semana antes. Si el quería ver a Betty, estaba en todo su derecho, y..

-¿Vas a seguir así? Llevas más de una hora enfurruñado-

-Tengo el derecho de estarlo... ¡Me corrieron nuevamente! Vanessa me tiro un balde de agua encima-

-Eso te pasa por querer espiar a Elisabeth con su vestido.-

-¡Tengo todo el derecho! -

-Ash...- suspiro Shen mientras se sujetaba el tabique de la nariz y trataba de encontrar paciencia... tenían que darle puntos por eso.- Sabes mejor que yo como son las mujeres con eso "el novio no puede ver el vestido antes de la boda"-Hizo comillas con sus dedos, enfatizandolo su tono de voz.- Da mala suerte y cosas así... al menos fue lo que me dijo Xiao. Y si ella te encuentra nuevamente intentando espiar, no puedo seguir asegurando que llegarás sano y salvo a tu boda.-

-Pero...- Ash estaba a punto de hacer un berrinche, y Shen a punto de perder los estribos.

-Ya solo faltan unas horas Ash. Se que no quieres darles el gusto a aquellas mujeres, pero al menos hazlo por Elisabeth. Ha estado nerviosa, y dudo que tu quieras ponerla aún más a solo unas horas de esto ¿Cierto?-

-¿Ha estado nerviosa?- preguntó Ash con interés a Duo Lon, quien había decidido darle un respiro a Shen y tranquilizar al futuro novio.- No la he visto la última semana-

-Xiao me lo ha dicho. Es normal en las mujeres antes de su boda, según me dijo la señorita Vanessa. Suelen exaltarse ante cualquier cosa, y no creo que quieras hacer enojar a Elisabeth justo ahora, ¿Cierto?-

-Si... tal vez se de cuenta de que eres un chiquillo molesto y decida cancelar la boda.- Shen soltó de la nada, haciendo que Ash se estremeciera ante la idea. Duo Lon le dedicó una mirada enojada, y Shen se encogió de hombros y esquivó su mirada.

-¡Ella jamás lo haría!- grito Ash iracundo, pero también lleno de nervios.- Estúpido Shen, no se por que te pedí ser el padrino.-

-Porque si no fuera por mi, chiquillo estúpido, jamás hubieras estado con Elisabeth- Ash parecía a punto de arrojarse sobre Shen para iniciar una pelea, y este lo esperaba más que ansioso. Duo suspiró, preguntándose nuevamente, como era amigo de aquellos sujetos. Avento a cada uno a un lado opuesto de la habitación.

-Nada de peleas hasta después de la boda. No quiero que la señorita Elisabeth me mate por su culpa.- Duo Lon los amenazó. -Porque estoy seguro que lo hará si arruinan el evento.-Ambos se estremecieron de imaginarse apenas la situación. -Ahora Ash, arreglate para salir. Iremos a dar una vuelta antes. Shen, no des problemas.- ambos asintieron de mala gana, aunque obedecieron de igual forma.

Elisabeth fue obligada a sentarse, para que pudieran maquillarla y arreglarla correctamente, aunque era un mar de nervios. Se preguntaba una y otra vez si todo saldría bien, aunque sabía que era por demás, Ash y las chicas se habían hecho cargo de toda la planeación de la boda y de los pormenores de esta. Había salido a pasear y tomar la noche anterior, para festejar su despedida de soltera, aunque las más animadas fueron Vanessa y Xiao, y también las más aventadas. Atrajeron a varios chicos guapos para apenar a Elisabeth, mientras Chizuru observaba con un deje de curiosidad, y ella podía jurar que tenía una sonrisa divertida, mientras Elisabeth intentaba apartar a los hombres enviados por Xiao. Fue una lastima que uno de ellos realmente estuviera interesado en Elisabeth y no aceptará un no por respuesta, justo cuando Ash entraba en el local, acompañado por Shen y Duo. Fue una verdadera casualidad, dado que los lugares a los cuales habían quedado de ir ambos grupos tuvieran que ser cambiados de último momento, pero no por ello fue menos preciso... o caótico. Ash se encendió al ver lo que ocurría, y alejó a aquel sujeto de un golpe, sin medir su fuerza. Por el lado amable, pudo sacar su nerviosismo acumulado en aquel acto. Por el otro lado, acusó a todas las mujeres de ser una terrible influencia para su prometida, casi iniciando una pelea con ellas. Pero al menos pudo ver a Elisabeth después de una semana, y aquello renovó sus energías, al igual que las de ella. Shen y King quisieron separarlos inmediatamente, alegando que debía ser su despedida de solteros y que no debían pasarla juntos, puesto que perderían toda su intención. Pero Ash se negó a soltar a Elisabeth, abrazándola como si fuera su salvavidas. Chizuru sugirió que podrían darle unos minutos a la pareja para pasarla juntos, cosa que fue recibida con demasiado entusiasmo por ellos. Vanessa la secundo, para sorpresa de todos, pero con la condición de que después de aquello, cada quien seguiría el festejo aparte. Así, por breves instantes, permanecieron juntos para brindarse un poco de calma que tanto necesitaban, y convencerse más de que eso era lo que ambos querían.

-¿Crees que los demás se hayan dado cuenta de nuestra escapada anoche?-

-Si lo hubieran hecho, dudo que nos lo hubieran permitido- Ash se rió al pensar en lo exagerada que era Vanessa con ese respecto. -Además, fue solo por unos minutos Betty. Teníamos que cumplir con la tradición.-

-Lo se Ash. No será hasta después de...-Elisabeth se sonrojó al pensarlo, mientras Ash soltaba una risita.

-De nuestro primer hijo que lo desenterremos Cher, lo se.-Ash la beso delicadamente en los labios.- Todo saldrá bien Cher. Solo espera a mañana-

-Parece que faltan años hasta mañana Ash..-

-Ya no Cher. Ya no más espera.- Elisabeth asintió mientras se acurrucaba más contra él.

Ash la dejo, muy a su pesar, con sus damas de honor, no sin antes dedicarle un beso en su mano, en actitud galante, par después salir del local, ignorando por completo a Shen, quien intentaba molestarlo por ser tan "mandilon" y hablando animadamente con Duo Lon. Elisabeth conservó una sonrisa toda la noche, mientras seguía platicando animadamente con las chicas, y bebiendo de su botella. Solo sabía que había llegado a casa directamente a dormirse, y que lo siguiente que recordaba era que Chizuru la apuraba para comenzar a arreglarse.

No era consciente de muchas cosas, solo sabía que estaba con sus damas de honor y que ellas se encargaban de arreglar los últimos detalles, maquillarla y darle los últimos retoques a su atuendo, pero realmente no pudo poner atención a cada cosa que decían, lo escuchaba muy lejano mientras miraba varias veces el reloj.

-Tranquila, Betty.- Chizuru le extendió una taza con té con sumo cuidado, buscando tranquilizar a la ansiosa mujer.

-Es solo que... he esperado tanto tiempo por esto... y temo que no salga bien-

-Saldrá bien Betty. Han pasado mucho para llegar hasta aquí, y lo que pasaron fue más difícil de lo que vendrá-

-Pero...-

-Elisabeth... Te enfrentaste a Saiki sin dudar. Perdiste a Ash, y después de eso te levantaste, te enfrentaste a Iori para robar su tesoro y asegurar traer a Crimson de regreso, todo eso sin titubear... Y ahora, ¿Temes salir al altar y decir sí, y convertirte en su esposa?-

-Yo..- Betty titubeo sonrojada.- Supongo que no tiene sentido, ¿Cierto?-

-No mucho, solo no debes temer. Ánimo Betty, ya casi es hora cariño.-

-Este tono no me queda, esto es un desastre-

-Ash, cálmate, es solo pintura-

-¡¿Solo es pintura?! Es lo más importante Duo Lon, no es solo pintura. Si no sale bien, será un desastre.-

-Olvidalo, Duo, la princesita está en medio de su drama, y nada podrá sacarlo de ahí.- Contesto Shen mientras se arreglaba la camisa, sin prestarle demasiada atención al barullo armado por el rubio

-¿No deberíamos... eh... calmarlo?- Duo Lon preguntó.

-¿Realmente quieres intentarlo?-

-¡Sigo aquí par de idiotas! Yo no sé por qué los elegí como padrinos. Deberían ayudarme-

-Solo pasale otra pintura de uñas y asunto arreglado.-

-¡Te odio!- Ash le arrojó un cojín, y corrió a sentarse en un buro y arreglar sus uñas.

-Y yo que pensé que me salvaría de los desplantes femeninos al no ser el padrino de la novia. Creo que debí ser el padrino de Elisabeth y ahorrarme todo esto-

-¡Shen!-

-Maldito mal agradecido, no esperes que sigas viniendo aquí después de esto.-

-Lo haré, la casa sigue siendo de Eli.-

Ash se levantó dispuesto a golpearlo, y Shen se puso en posición de pelea, pero Duo Lon fue más rápido, interponiéndose entre ambos.

-Basta ya. ¿Podrían comportarse al menos por este día? Ash, si no lo haces ahora, tus uñas no estarán lista para la boda.- El chico pareció darse cuenta, y nuevamente se fue al tocador, mientras maldecía entre dientes.- Y Shen, si lo sigues provocando, le dire a Elisabeth y Vanessa y te dejaré a solas con ellas-

-¡Eso es bajo!-

-Si funciona, no me importa. Yo iré a ver que todo siga en orden.- Suspiró con cansancio.-Queda media hora, así que pórtense bien hasta entonces.- Se alejó del lugar a paso rápido, si aquellos se peleaban, no quería saber más de aquello. -No me pagan lo suficiente por esto.- Ash le escucho farfullar

-Tal vez exageramos un poco.- Murmuró Shen, dejándose caer sobre la cama.- Aunque Duo Lon se preocupa demasiado. ¿Como estas chiquillo?-

Ash gruñó un poco, mientras veía con total interés sus uñas, y aquello parecía tranquilizarlo. -Supongo que no querrá volver a ser mi padrino.- Soltó al fin.

-Bueno, todavía me tienes a mí.-

-Bonito consuelo.-

-Yo también te quiero, pequitas.- Un momento de silencio siguió a aquello, mientras Ash se mantenía pensativo mirando sus uñas con interés.

-¿Sabes si Betty...?-Preguntó Ash con tono dudoso.

-Probablemente esté igual de nerviosa que tu, pero sin hacer un drama. Ya sabes, te van más a ti que a ella.-

-Solo quiero verla.- Murmuró frustrado. -Ella me tranquiliza. Quiero saber que estará bien.-

-Bueno, después de hoy, estarás todo el tiempo a su lado, así que ¿Qué podría salir mal? Claro, aparte de la idea en sí misma.- Soltó Shen con ironía, sin embargo Ash se quedó callado y aquello fue raro, Shen lo sabía.- Calmate ya. Elisabeth aceptó la propuesta, así que es lo que ella quiere, no lo dudes. Ahora, termina con eso para que podamos comenzar con todo esto. Esta vez debes ser puntual si no quieres enfadar a Eli antes de que comience la ceremonia.-

-No quiero hacerlo- Soltó con un suspiro Ash.- Al menos no por hoy-

Ash aguardaba ansioso a la entrada del templo, mientras miraba impacientemente el reloj, que marcaba las 7 en punto. Todos los invitados aguardaban sentados en el templo. Xiao, Vanessa, Chizuru y King llegaron risueñas al lugar, riéndose un poco del nerviosismo de Ash al verlo moverse en su lugar repetidamente, buscando a Elisabeth con la mirada. El sacerdote ordenó que se pusieran en sus posiciones, por lo que las mujeres entraron, llevandose con ellas a Duo Lon, que era acompañado de Xiao. Ash camino hasta el altar, acompañado de Vanessa, quien lo miraba con picardía. Cuando lo dejó en la plataforma, Vanessa se acerco a él para murmurarle.

-Solo trata de no parecer tonto.- Ash la miró con sorpresa, sin entender de qué hablaba, aunque no tuvo mucho tiempo para reaccionar, cuando algo atrajo su atención. A la entrada de la iglesia, Elisabeth apareció con su vestido de novia, mientras Shen la tomaba de su brazo y la encaminaba hacia el altar, comenzando así con la marcha nupcial. Ash se quedó impresionado al verla, Elisabeth se veía sumamente hermosa, y parecía resplandecer. No pudo evitar poner una expresión embobada, mientras observaba a Elisabeth caminar hacia él, sin desviar su mirada hacia su persona. Vanessa sonrió sinceramente al ver la expresión del novio, que no podía evitar reflejar todo el cariño y la fascinación que sentía por Elisabeth, y auguraba que pese a ser la pareja más dispar que había conocido hasta el momento, les aguardaba un gran futuro. Elisabeth mantenía un sonrojo en su rostro, no acostumbrada a ser el centro de la atención, mas Shen la tomó del brazo y le dio un suave apretón para infundirle ánimos. Por un momento, al ver toda aquella multitud viéndola directamente pudo hacerla sentir intimidada, pero no duró más allá. Ash la aguardaba al final del pasillo, mirándola con sorpresa y amor, y después de eso fue lo único que pudo ver.

Al llegar al altar, Shen tomo su mano y la extendió hacia Ash, que la recibió de inmediato con un movimiento suave, para después atraerla a su lado. Shen solo sonrió antes de encaminarse a su lugar y encogerse de hombros. Durante breves instantes se quedaron viendo uno al otro, sin poder evitar demostrar su sorpresa, Ash con una sonrisa embobada en su cara y Elisabeth con un ligero sonrojo y una sonrisa extasiada en su rostro. No fue hasta que el sacerdote atrajo su atención mientras se aclaraba la garganta, que separaron sus miradas uno del otro, pero sus manos siguieron juntas por breves instantes más, y después de iniciada la ceremonia, en cada momento que les era posible.

Shen fue el padrino de anillos, junto con Vanessa, quienes llegado el momento llevaron las sortijas, para que en medio de sus votos, colocaran delicadamente el anillo en el dedo de cada uno, mientras Elisabeth luchaba por no derramar lágrimas de emoción al escuchar los votos de Ash hacía ella. Jamás había esperado que aquel joven desenfadado de la vida pusiera tal emoción y dedicación a sus votos, prometiendo estar con ella en cada instante de ahora en adelante, puesto que ella era la luz de su vida.

Ash por su parte se enterneció al ser el turno de Elisabeth, puesto que la emoción seguía en ella, a punto de que su voz se entrecortaba, y mostrará el lado más sensible que a duras penas enseñaba a alguien más en su vida diaria. Elisabeth no pudo evitar temblar, mientras recitaba su promesa de amor ante de Ash y toda la congregación, y colocaba la sortija en el dedo anular de Ash.

Después Duo Lon brindó las Arras, que Ash le entregó a Elisabeth, para finalmente King y Chizuru unieran a la pareja mediante el lazo que simbolizaba por fin su unión ante todos como marido y mujer, y sellarlo finalmente con un beso. Pese a lo que todos creyeron, Ash no dedico un beso lleno de pasión a Elisabeth como tenía acostumbrado, sino que fue uno lleno de ternura, que se extendió por varios segundos, mientras varios aplausos se alcanzaban a escuchar en el recinto. Pero los novios poco supieron de eso, o de lo que ocurrió a continuación, demasiado abstraídos en ellos mismos. Fue a la salida del recinto, cuando salieron de su pequeña burbuja, al recibir felicitaciones de parte de todos sus invitados.

De ahí se dirigieron a un pequeño restaurante cercano junto con sus damas de honor, padrinos y mayordomo para realizar el Vino de honor, celebración en la cual brindaban por los novios un par de veces, y solo con los más íntimos amigos, que fue una pequeña velada antes de dirigirse hacia su casa, donde los esperaba la recepción de la boda, con todos los invitados de la misma. Decir que la celebración se extendió, fue decir poco, dado la tradición de la fiesta solía durar al menos dos días ante todos alzando La Coupe de Mariage, mientras la sostenían uno de cada asa. Ash tomo un trago, para después pasarlo a Elisabeth, que hizo lo mismo.

De el brindis a los novios, prosiguió el ansiado primer baile. Ash había estado nervioso practicando para sorprender a Elisabeth ese día, y al momento de empezar la música a sonar, olvido todo lo que había alrededor. Pasó su mano por la espalda de Betty, mientras su otra mano tomaba delicadamente su mano, e iniciaba un pequeño baile alejados del mundo. Ash la guíaba, haciéndola girar, sin despegar ni un segundo sus ojos de Elisabeth, quien trataba de seguirlo con toda la gracia que podía. Era volver a su infancia de nuevo, a los tiempos que bailaban juntos, la única diferencia era que en ese entonces Elisabeth guiaba al pequeño Ash, y su baile era más desenfadado. Ahora Ash la tomaba de la cintura para alzarla al tiempo que bailaban, como si presumiera a todo el mundo que aquella hermosa mujer ahora era suya en todas las de la ley. El baile fue lento e íntimo, sin que nadie se atreviera a interrumpir con cualquier ruido, ni siquiera el de una copa. Todos los observaban con alegría para al finalizar, aclamar con aplausos a la pareja, mientras ellos se besaban ante todos, lo que hizo más fuertes las aclamaciones. Ash no se despegaba ni un segundo de su esposa, quien no podía terminar de creer que todo aquello fuera real. Elisabeth sentía que todo aquello era un sueño, del que no quería despertar jamás. El siguiente baile fue pedido por Ash, quien había escogido la canción para sorprender a su esposa, cosa que logró.

_**-When I'm without you, I'm something weak, You got me begging, Begging, I'm on my knees. I don't want to be needing your love, I just want to be deep in your love, And it's killing me when you're away-**_

Elisabeth no supo qué hacer, excepto reír al tiempo que bailaba la canción al escuchar la letra de esta, y más cuando Ash empezó a cantar, sin dejar de verla, y no poniendo atención a las demás personas en la habitación.

_**-Don't let nobody touch it, Unless that somebody is me. I got to be the man, There ain't no other way, Because girl you're hotter Than the * southern California bay. I don't want to play no games, I don't got to be afraid, Don't give me all that shy sh*t, No make-up on, that's my...- **_

Elisabeth no pudo evitar sonrojarse, aunque siguió riendo al escuchar esa estrofa cantada por Ash. Nunca dejaría de sorprenderla y hacerla sonrojar, se había casado con un hombre imprudente, pero amaba esa parte de él.

Ash bailo con ella toda la noche, sin necesidad de que ella insistiera. Sirvieron la primera cena, en la que Ash la consintió en todo lo que le fue posible, alimentandola él mismo, pese a la pena de Elisabeth. Poco después de aquello, y por obra de Vanessa y Shen, los diriguieron al centro del salón, donde los sentaron juntos, espalda con espalda, y cada uno le dio a cada novio un par de zapatos, blanco y negro, ante la sorpresa de ellos.

-El juego es muy simple, nosotros haremos unas preguntas sobre quién de ustedes es más de algo, y ustedes deben alzar el zapato correspondiente. Negro para Ash, Blanco para Elisabeth, para ver qué tanto saben el uno del otro.-

-¿Quién es más coqueto?- Ambos novios levantaron el zapato negro, para risa de los invitados.

-¿Quién cocina mejor?-Gritó otro de los invitados, y de nuevo el zapato negro coincidió en ambos, para pena de Betty, y risas de los demás.

-¿Quién es más apasionado?- Nuevamente el zapato negro estuvo arriba. Entre más avanzaba el juego, y más copas se iban sumando, más picantes eran las preguntas a los novios, principalmente de Vanessa, Xiao, y Shen, que les encantaba poner en aprietos a la pareja, y vengarse un poco de todas las cosas que les habían hecho pasar. Al final, y pese a su carácter fuerte, Elisabeth terminó completamente sonrojada y apenada con aquello, jurando vengarse de aquellos amigos y sus preguntas indecorosas.

Antes del amanecer, sirvieron una sopa a los novios como parte de la tradición, misma que comieron del mismo plato, para después comer algo de miel como señal de buen augurio de su matrimonio. Elisabeth apenas recordaba breves fragmentos de la fiesta después de aquello. Lo que más recordaba de aquella noche fue la subasta que se dio por el la liga que portaba, y que encendió los ánimos masculinos, quienes lanzaban piropos cada vez que el vestido subía un poco para mostrar su pierna. Ash actuó muy posesivo en ese instante, aunque a los invitados no les importara, es más, lo hacían con ese mismo propósito, hacer enojar al novio. El ganador fue Shen, y Ash se preguntaba seriamente de donde sacaría el dinero para pagar aquello.

-Vamos primor, muéstranos un poco más de piel.- Gritó algún atrevido al calor del momento, sonrojando a Elisabeth.

-Eso solo me corresponde a mí- Aclaró Ash, ante el abucheo de los demás. - Lastima por ustedes, pero no tienen derecho a ese privilegio.- Ash pasó sus manos por las piernas de Elisabeth con delicadeza, hasta llegar a la liga. Una de sus manos subió un poco más, causandole un estremecimiento a Betty, al tiempo que Ash le dedicaba una sonrisa traviesa, y besaba su pierna, en el lugar donde se encontraba la liga, para después ir sacándola lentamente con sensualidad, lo que provocó más gritos entre los presentes.

La mañana puso fin a la fiesta, al menos por ese momento, mientras los invitados se retiraban a sus habitaciones, no sin antes vitorear a los novios que se retiraban a su propia habitación y de gritar algunos improperios, motivados por el alcohol. Durante parte del día reposaron, descansando un poco, mientras que los novios se dedicaban a "sellar" su compromiso.

-Como si eso fuera necesario.- murmuró Shen, quien sabía que eso estaba por demás. Al finalizar la tarde, la fiesta volvió nuevamente a reanudarse.

El festejo duró un par de días más, para sorpresa de los invitados, pero quienes no se quejaron para nada de aquello. La siguiente noche, aunque con un atuendo más sencillo, los novios se divirtieron en aquel festejo, Ash de un mejor humor incluso que el día anterior. Ash trataba de acaparar la atención de Elisabeth, aunque al parecer los hombres del festejo se ponían de acuerdo para arrebatarsela de su lado al sacarla a bailar, y las mujeres hacían lo propio con Ash, quien no le quedó más remedio que dejarse llevar por unas horas, para después acaparar nuevamente a su bella novia.

El festejo fue íntimo, emotivo y lleno de diversión, aunque probablemente si les preguntaran a los novios después, apenas se acordarían de todo aquello que sucedió.


	24. Luna de miel

_**N/A: ¡Buenas noches! Como dirían por ahí, no estaba muerta, andaba de parranda. No puedo creer que el tiempo pase tan rápido y yo tenga desde febrero sin subir algo. Deshonor sobre mí, y deshonor sobre mis vacas. Quiero pedir una disculpa enorme, a aquellos que estuvieron pendiente de la historia, y sobre todo a **__**Magaly G.B, mujer, te debo una gran disculpa por hacerte esperar por tanto tiempo, y muchísimas gracias por dejarme mensajes para alentarme a continuar. Este capítulo y el siguiente van dedicados a ti, con todo mi corazón. Si bien, no es exactamente tu petición, si puse leves insunuaciones a ello. De verdad, una gran disculpa, ya tenía planeado este capítulo, e incluso tenía escrito parte de el, pero por mucho tiempo no supe ni como seguirle. Que sepas que adoro recibir tus mensajes, y que te prometo que cualquier petición que me hagas, no dudare en escribirla como agradecimiento a tu paciencia. El siguiente capítulo lo subiré en unos días, ya está hecho, solo me falta darle una pequeña revisión, y lo podrán ver en cuanto antes. Adoro que alguien más comparta mi afición por esta pareja, y sí, me entere que Ash revivió, y grite emocionada en cuanto lo supe, los de snk se apiadaron de nosotras. He estado esperando para ver si filtran algo más de ellos, pero hasta el momento… no hay nada nuevo. Si tienes alguna idea que quisieras ver, o leer en este caso, no dudes en decírmelo, y veré que puedo hacer al respecto. Me emociona de sobre manera, pero irónicamente, no sé qué poner al respecto (dado que yo decidí revivir a Ash bastante tiempo antes para no hacer sufrir a Betty) Lo único que he pensado al respecto es que… Betty no permitiría que nada ni nadie se le acercara a Ash o lo separara de el en esta ocasión. O una bizarra idea, después de ver Pushing daisies, de que el precio a pagar por regresarlo es que Elisabeth no podría volver a tocarlo, pero se me hace muy cruel. En fin, ya desvarió. Espero que les guste este capítulo, que, pese a todo, lo hice con mucho cariño, y si después de esto no saben de qué nacionalidad soy… Lo siento, tenía que sacarlo a relucir. **_

_**NaranjaMorada, gracias también por tu review, y perdona por estar desaparecida. Esta vez no estará Shen, pero… sería incomodo si lo estuviera… créeme. Y ya llevo una página entera de notas de la autora D: Solo me resta decir, disfrútenlo, volveré muy pronto, ahora si lo prometo, esta largo, para que me puedan disculpar. ¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo!**_

Caía la tarde en el horizonte, el sol era un brillante resplandor dorado que se hundía en la distancia, mientras su luz se reflejaba rutilante sobre las aguas del golfo de México. En el Aeropuerto Internacional de Cancún, el avión privado Blanchtorche 09 aterrizó frente a la puerta 5, y tan pronto como el puente estuvo dispuesto, el primer pasajero en descender fue un joven de llamativo cabello plateado, quien corrió hacía la recepción con el rostro pálido y una mano cubriendole la boca. Había sido un vuelo intercontinental de casi diez horas, y no siempre todos podían soportarlo

Mientras el joven se perdía corriendo llamando la atención del personal, y de algunos otros pasajeros de otros vuelos, una joven mujer bajaba con más calma del avión, con algo de preocupación marcada en su rostro buscando con la mirada a su acompañante. Dio cortas instrucciones para que todo su equipaje fuera transportado de inmediato hasta su nuevo recinto. Tomó su bolso de mano y se apresuró a llegar a la recepción y buscar indicios de su joven pareja, quien debería estar en el baño probablemente.

Ash salió de los servicios tras varios minutos, pálido y tembloroso. Había sido una pésima idea haberle pedido a Betty aquel coctel durante el vuelo. Con cuidado, se aventuró a pasos lentos hacia el vestíbulo, donde Betty estaba de espaldas a él, hablando con una de las recepcionistas del aeropuerto.

-Cher- Ash atrajo la atención de Betty, quien dio un brinco en su lugar al sentir los brazos de Ash rodearla sorpresivamente. -No quiero volver a subirme a un avión en mi vida.-  
-Oh Ash, ¿tan mal te sientes?- ella realmente estaba preocupada. Él sólo atinó a asentir en su espalda.  
-Su coche está listo, los está esperando afuera del recinto, los llevará directamente a su hotel- intervino la recepcionista sintiendo un poco de pena por el joven. - Estoy segura que se podrá recomponer cómodamente-  
-Muchas gracias- Betty recogió los boletos de su traslado con un asentimiento y Ash se abrazó a ella como un niño pequeño en busca de consuelo, cosa que le dio cierta ternura a Elisabeth, y se encaminaron a su hotel. Todo el camino Ash se pasó recostado en las piernas de su mujer mientras ella le acariciaba dulcemente el cabello.

Ash despertó al poco tiempo, sin recordar en qué momento se había quedado dormido.  
-Buenas noches querido -le saludó Betty, sonriéndole mientras se inclinaba para darle un beso-. Despiertas justo a tiempo. Hemos llegado.-  
\- ¿Llegado? -repitió él, somnoliento. Se incorporó lentamente para ver de frente el lujoso y enorme hotel en el que iban a hospedarse.

-Si... Sé que te encantará. Dicen cosas muy buenas sobre este lugar- Elisabeth sonrió, observando atentamente el paisaje y cada detalle de ese impresionante hotel.- una parte de mí no puede creer que realmente estemos aquí.- habló con cierto aire soñador

-¿Siempre quisiste venir aquí, no es así Cher?

-Yo...- ella se sintió sorprendida. - Sé que es tonto, pero me enamore de este lugar desde la primera vez que oí de él. Siento que tiene algo.. Especial-

Ash sonrió con gentileza, mientras la abrazaba depositándole un beso en la frente

-Y lo será mucho más ahora, cher, te lo prometo. ¿Qué me dices si vamos a registrarnos?-

-Realmente no puedo esperar. ¿Qué es lo primero que quisieras hacer Ash?-

-Bueno... -deslizó una mano sobre su pecho, atrapando uno de los senos de Betty por encima de la ropa—Yo me la pase bastante mal en ese vuelo... Y me vendría bien un poco de relajación -respondió, mostrando una sonrisa pícara.

-¡Ash!- Betty revisó rápidamente que nadie los observará. - Creó que te has recuperado bastante rápido-

-Creo que aún me queda algo del mareo Betty... no querrás correr riesgos, ¿o sí?-

-Eso no me alienta mucho, ¿Sabes?- a Elisabeth no le agrado esa idea.- ¿Qué me dices si cenamos algo en la playa? y después... Tú y yo disfrutamos la noche.-

-Me parece estupendo Betty, siempre y cuando no sea langosta...-

Elisabeth río de buena gana ante aquel comentario, ante el puchero de Ash.- Dudó que alguna vez vuelvas a comer langosta, Ash. Seré buena, te dejaré escoger por esta noche- Elisabeth se acercó a él, y susurro en su oído con tono sugerente- Así que elige bien que deseas, Ash-

-Creo tu sabes bien lo que quiero, Cher- la beso con demandante necesidad, atrayendo algunas miradas curiosas- Vamos, te sigo, sabes que no entiendo bien el idioma...-

-Vamos Cher. Tu sólo... Sígueme y pórtate bien hasta el postre. Estoy segura que te encantará, lo planee especialmente para ti- ella le guiño el ojo, alejándose de las miradas curiosas.  
Ash siguió a Betty a través del espacioso recibidor, mirando distraídamente a todos lados. Si bien el lugar no era tan grande ni llamativo como los lujosísimos hoteles de Francia, tenía cierto encanto exótico que solo es posible encontrar en las tierras del caribe. En el mostrador, Betty habló con el encargado, y aunque Ash prestó mucha atención, no pudo comprender del todo lo que decían. El español se parecía un poco al italiano, el cual conocía bastante bien, pero el acento peculiar de México lo volvía difícil de comprender.  
-Por aquí, Ash -le dijo Betty, tomándolo de la mano- Nuestra habitación está frente a la playa. Ya pedí que subieran nuestro equipaje.  
-Estupendo, entonces yo te subiré a ti- respondió, mientras las puertas del ascensor se abrían frente a ellos.  
Los jóvenes entraron rápidamente y, tan pronto como se cerraron las puertas metálicas, Ash atacó a Betty con una serie de besos y caricias pasionales

Elisabeth no se negó a corresponder las caricias, al contrario, se entregó al momento al comprobar que se encontraban solos en el pequeño espacio. Había algo de atractivo en aquello, aunque ella no lo aceptara en voz alta. Sentía las manos de Ash recorrerla sobre la ropa, mientras ella lo atraía más hacia sí. El ambiente era caluroso, y no parecía que aquello fuera a terminar, aunque al escuchar un carraspeo rompió el momento entre la joven pareja. Se separaron un poco, solo para ver que habían llegado al piso, y no solo eso, había una pareja mayor observándolos con interés. Elisabeth enrojeció, mientras Ash tomaba su mano y salía corriendo de ahí al tiempo en que reía, mientras Betty intentaba cubrir su rostro.  
-Todo es así durante la luna de miel.- Se rió el hombre que los había descubierto ante la intervención de su esposa- ¿O no te acuerdas de la nuestra?- Ella le guiño el ojo y entraron en el elevador, dejando a la pareja sola en el piso.

Betty aún estaba ruborizada y terriblemente apenada, mientras Ash la llevaba por el pasillo entre risas de burla. Cuando llegaron a la habitación, el chico tomó a su esposa en brazos, mientras ella luchaba por deslizar su tarjeta en el lector de la puerta. Cuando la cerradura cedió con un sonido eléctrico, Ash entró cargando a Betty, procurándole demandantes besos sobre el cuello, los cuales continuaron hasta que él la depositó sobre la cama.  
-Bueno, aquí estamos al fin, señora de Crimson-

-¿Señora de Crimson?- Elisabeth pregunto con diversión. - No sé si el titulo me convence.-

Ash la vio alzando una ceja, ante la actitud de su esposa. -Lamento si no te convence, pero es muy tarde como para retractarte-. Ash se inclinó sobre ella, haciendo que ella terminara recostada en la cama

Con firmeza, unió sus labios con los de ella, mientras sus manos vagaban por el cuerpo de Elisabeth, reclamando cada borde de su piel como suyo. Apretó sus pechos, desabrochó sus botones y expuso sus encantos. Lamió con delicadeza el cuello y los pechos de Betty, esforzándose en conseguir numerosos gemidos de su pareja.  
\- ¿Y entonces? ¿Segura que no te convence tu nuevo título?-

Elisabeth mordió sus labios para acallar sus gemidos, mientras lo observaba con deseo que no podría disimular. Paseo una de sus manos por el hombro de Ash desinteresadamente.  
-No lo sé- Murmuró pretendiendo desinterés. Comenzó a recorrer con su mano el hombro de Ash hasta llegar a su pecho.- Creo que tendrás que convencerme.-

-No tengo porque convencerte, ahora eres mía, te guste o no- la despojó de su vestimenta, dedicándole especial atención al conjunto de ropa provocadora que llevaba, la cual resaltaba sus pechos, vientre y muslos, mientras ella a su vez iba quitandole la poca ropa que el chico llevaba puesta.

Elisabeth rodo sobre él, dejándolo acostado. -Yo quiero ver que me demuestres eso, Cher.- lo retó, al tiempo que se inclinaba sobre él y comenzaba a lamer su cuello, dejando rastros de mordidas sobre él, mientras sus manos se paseaban por el pecho del joven

-¿Así que llegamos directo al postre? -preguntó Ash, mostrando una sonrisa traviesa. Con su mano atrajo la cabeza de Betty sobre su piel, instándola a profundizar en sus lamidas, mientras sus dedos corrían hacia la entrepierna de la chica.

-Eres de lo peor Ash…- Elisabeth lucía ligeramente sonrojada y algo disgustada. Al final estuvieron a casi nada de perder la reservación, y sin duda el postre se había adelantado.

-Lo disfrutaste Cher, por cierto, lindo negligé. No sabía que era así de... atrevida.- Ella lo miró con desafió, a lo que el rió de buena gana. Elisabeth tomó un poco más de vino, para no seguirle la corriente. -Hey, hace una linda noche Cher… ¿Porque no vamos a pasear a la playa después?-

Ella dejó su falso enojo de lado, para sonreírle sinceramente. -Me encantaría Cher.-

La cena les fue servida, algo de comida típica de la región. En medio de la mesa, fueron colocados varios platos pequeños con diversas salsas para acompañar la comida. Ash curioseo un poco, dispuesto a probar nuevos sabores. Al final, revolvió varias de esas salsas para echarlas sobre su plato, para probarlos. Segundos después, soltó un grito agudo que atrajo la atención de varios. El color rojo subió a su rostro, mientras apuraba su bebida a su boca.

-¿Ash, estas bien?- Él negó, una vez que hubo acabado su bebida, para arrebatar la de Betty y tomarsela también.

-¡Quema! - Estaba a punto de llorar. Un mesero lo vio en tal estado, y le acercó después de unos minutos un vaso de leche. Ash ni siquiera lo pensó, tomándoselo de golpe. Su sonrojo bajo un poco.

-¿Mejor?-

-Más… Por favor- El asintió, para traerle un poco más de aquel líquido.

-¿Primera vez que nos visitan?- Elisabeth asintió, preocupada de ver a Ash en aquel estado. -Nuestra comida suele ser un poco... explosiva para los turistas. Tengan cuidado con el chile.-

-Haberlo dicho antes...- Musitó él aún con la sensación ardiente en su boca.- ¿No deben poner un letrero que diga peligro, fuego liquido o algo así?- Había un deje de reproche en su voz, aunque lucía un ligeramente más tranquilo. Elisabeth y el mesero sonrieron ante aquello, liberando su preocupación.

-Nos lo han comentado, pero creemos un poco exagerada la medida. - Se rió el mesero.- Aunque tal vez puedan juntar firmas. Si necesita más leche, puedo traerles.-

-Creo que tengo suficiente por hoy. Tal vez un poco más de vino para mi bella esposa, después de todo es casi su cumpleaños ¿No cher?- Ella sonrió con alegría, y el mesero se retiró, llevándoles después una botella. Cenaron con relativa calma, evitando aquellos guisados demoniacos, como los llamaría Ash después de aquello.

Pasearon por la playa, sumidos en un silencio cómodo, como cómplices, disfrutando el paisaje despejado que dejaba ver un cielo repleto de estrellas. Poco a poco, retomaron que tanto harían en aquel viaje, y aunque Ash deseara no salir de la habitación para disfrutar junto a su esposa, Elisabeth se negó tajantemente, diciéndole que después de aquel largo viaje, quería explorar cada parte de aquel lugar, para el fastidio del menor, que prontamente ideó un plan para… hacer más interesantes las visitas, causando la risa de Elisabeth. Y como dispuesto a demostrarle, comenzó a besarla, moviendo sus manos por el cuerpo de la mujer sensualmente, para después acostarla sobre la fría arena. Elisabeth se estremeció ante el contacto, aunque continuó con las caricias, subiendo la intensidad, mientras Ash descendía por su cuello, dejando leves marcas, para después introducir sus manos por debajo de la ropa de la mujer, mientras Elisabeth colaba las suyas bajo la camisa de Ash, soltando leves suspiros. El calor entre los dos comenzaba a crecer, teniendo de fondo el sonido del mar, se dejaban llevar, olvidado por un momento que estaban en plena playa, a la vista de cualquier curioso que paseara por ahí a tales horas, hasta que una ola helada los alcanzó, rompiendo el momento. Ambos se apresuraron a levantarse, completamente mojados, y empezaron a reír sin más.

-¿Hay alguien ahí?- Gritaron a lo lejos, y fue su señal para salir corriendo, sin dejar de reír.

La noche paso, para dar paso a un nuevo día a la pareja de enamorados que amanecieron con sus cuerpos entrelazados y una sonrisa en sus rostros. Decidieron compartir un baño después de todo para ir a desayunar después, aunque para su sorpresa, pasaba del medio día por mucho.

-¿Cómo... cómo es posible?-

-Bueno Cher... considera que tenemos aún el horario de Francia, supongo que es normal.-

-Pero... yo quería ir a Tulum, o… Chichen... Chichen Itzá- Pronuncio con cierta dificultad- o...-

Ash acarició suavemente su mano atrayendo su atención. -Yo lo se cher, pero podemos empezar mañana ¿Qué me dices si hoy nos quedamos aquí y disfrutamos el día? Después de todo, es tu cumpleaños.-

Elisabeth pareció sorprendida, pero después se rió un poco.

-¿Lo olvidaste, cierto?- Ash le riño, sonriendo junto con ella.

-Solo un poco. Entonces... ¿qué me darás por mi cumpleaños?-

-Lo que tú quieras, Cher.- Ash atrajo su mano hacia él, besándola con suavidad. -Hasta prometo portarme bien, si es lo que deseas.-

-Eso es una oferta muy grande Ash ¿Podrás cumplirla?-

-Veré que puedo hacer- Le guiño un ojo de forma coqueta.

El resto del día lo pasaron en la alberca o en la playa del hotel, descansando frente al mar, aunque Elisabeth se reía por lo bajo cuando Ash le gruñía a cualquiera que osara poner su mirada en ella, ni hablar de que no se alejó de ella ni por un momento, puesto que su traje de baño dejaba entrever su cuerpo bien trabajado, obteniendo la atención de varios caballeros.

-¡No puedo creer que intentara coquetear contigo delante de mí!-

-Ash...-

-¿Quien se cree que es? Es un...- Elisabeth soltó a reír, atrayendo su atención. -No es gracioso Betty-

-Lo es, te sigues poniendo celoso de cualquiera Ash, aun cuando nos hayamos casado.-

-Y lo seguiré haciendo, tu eres solo mía- Gruñó él, atrayéndola para besarla.

-Eres un niño- esbozó una sonrisa mientras juntaba su frente.

-Solo contigo.-

Al final, comieron cerca del atardecer, en un pequeño restaurante con vista a la playa. Ash cuidando de alejarse de aquellos platillos picantes, que había aprendido a huir, por la mala manera.

-¿Disfrutando su primer día?- el mismo mesero del día anterior se acercó hacia ellos trayéndoles unos cuantos panes para acompañar su comida, y recomendándoles que no deberían probar de aquellas salsas.

-No como habíamos planeado, pero si.- Murmuro Elisabeth con una sonrisa.

-¿Algún problema? ¿Algo en que los pueda ayudar?-

-Oh, no, nada de eso. Solo perdimos la excursión de hoy.-

-Es una lástima, mi bella esposa quería disfrutar su cumpleaños visitando algo típico de aquí-

-¿Su cumpleaños señora? Muchas felicidades.- Elisabeth sonrió, asintiendo.- En ese caso, le traeré algo especial para que celebren. Con su permiso.- Después de terminada su comida, el mesero apareció con un postre para ambos, con un par de velas, y ante la pena de ella, todos los meseros le cantaron una canción por su día como era costumbre en aquel lugar. Ash pensó que debió grabar aquello, puesto que la cara de Betty seguía aún roja.

-Si me permiten decirlo.- El mesero les dijo cuándo los demás se habían ido.- Hoy es un día muy especial para nosotros, y tal vez pueda conocer nuestras costumbres como pocos, si lo desean. En el centro de la ciudad habrá una especie de feria esta noche, por la celebración del día de mañana. Tal vez les gustaría ir.-

Aquello los sorprendió, y su curiosidad al final pudo con ellos. Una vez que hubieron terminado, subieron a su habitación a cambiarse, demorándose un poco en ciertas atenciones cariñosas entre sí, para después salir con rumbo al centro de la ciudad. Ambos habían optado por ropa ligera, puesto que el calor se sentía en el ambiente pese a que el sol ya se había ocultado. Cuando llegaron, no pudieron evitar su sorpresa, había hombres, mujeres y niños, con disfraces de calaveras paseando por los puestos, mientras que un gran número de personas paseaban comprando cosas. Si Elisabeth alguna vez escuchó que México era un país surrealista, por primera vez entendía porque. Al adentrarse en ellos, pudieron ver puestos con cientos de dulces de diferentes colores y formas, puestos con flores naranjas y amarillas que destilaban un sutil aroma, juguetes de todo tipo, principalmente hechos con madera, puestos de pan recién hecho, otros más con disfraces de calaveras. Al principio todo aquello los abrumó. Había dulces que aparentaban cráneos humanos ¿Quién en su sano juicio haría algo así? Había demasiadas cosas referentes a la muerte, y aun así, niños y adultos se veían felices, y no era un ambiente macabro, al contrario, se respiraba festividad. Había velas adornando los puestos y papeles picados con diversas figuras. Ash se aferró a Betty, impresionado, y ella se abrazó a él de igual manera.

-¿Una calaverita?- les ofreció una señora cercana a ellos - Les ponemos su nombre gratis.- Ash tomo a Betty y salió corriendo, aparentemente asustado, causando la risa de algunas personas.

Se detuvieron a pocos pasos, en el parque al cual rodeaba aquella feria.

-¿Qué clase de lugar es este? ¿Quieren matarnos?- La voz de Ash salió algo asustada. Delante de ellos, había un camino de flores, formando una especie de mural en piso, y delante de aquel mural, había un mueble armado, de varios niveles, donde se encontraban puestas innumerables cosas que vieron en la feria. Se acercaron por mera curiosidad, viendo como había varias calaveras de dulce, en los distintos niveles, los cuales estaban decorados con papeles picados sumamente bellos, con varios platos de comida, pan, algunas botellas y juguetes sobre ellos, y velas repartidas en todo el mueble para iluminarlo, y justo en el nivel más alto, una fotografía coronando todo aquello.

Una mujer colocaba una de las calaveras en su sitio, para después hacer una leve reverencia, con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué es esto?- murmuró Ash, puesto que aunque no quisiera, aquello lucía impresionante. -¿Una especie de celebración a la muerte?... Es... macabro-

-Al contrario.- La mujer que estaba en el altar se rió ante ellos.- Es una celebración a la vida. ¿Extranjeros?- Ellos asintieron levemente. - Eso explica todo.- La mujer se acercó a ellos lentamente, dejando tras de sí el altar, hablando con ellos con plena confianza y seguridad, como si los conociera de siempre.

-Llegaron a la feria del día de los muertos, algo muy querido en nuestra tierra. No se asusten- Dijo al ver la cara de ellos.- No es lo que creen. Aquí creemos que hoy y mañana todas las personas que quisimos y han muerto, regresan por estos días para compartir con nosotros. Les hacemos un altar para hacerles saber que los recordamos, y que por este día, nos alegramos que vuelvan con nosotros a festejar. Por un día, podemos volver a estar juntos, por un día las familias se vuelven a reunir, sin ninguna tristeza por su separación.-

-¿En serio?- murmuraron ambos, contemplando el altar frente a sí.

-Sí, tenemos la costumbre de festejar la vida a través de la muerte. No se asusten. Créanme que nadie los quiere matar.- la mujer se rió, negando con la cabeza.

-Pero... ¿Y las calaveras?- Dijo Ash señalándolas.

-Oh… las calaveras de azúcar. Son un dulce, y se coloca sobre ellas el nombre del difunto, o el nombre de la persona que la compra. Son para recordar, que lo único que tenemos seguro es que todos moriremos algún día. Pero no tienen nada de malo, les aseguro que son deliciosas.-

-¿De azúcar?- Ella asintió

-Les juro que jamás encontraran otro lugar en el mundo que festeje a la muerte con tanto cariño.- Sonrió con calidez, volviéndose a mirar hacia el altar. Ellos se sonrieron entre sí, dispuestos a darle otra oportunidad a aquel lugar.

-Muchas gracias- Murmuró Elisabeth. -Todo esto es tan... diferente para nosotros que nos asustamos.-

-Es normal niña, pocas personas no le temen a la muerte.- murmuró con una sonrisa. - Disfruten su noche, tampoco encontrarán tantos dulces juntos en otra ocasión.-

Aquello sin duda emocionó a Ash. Tomó la mano de Betty, dispuesto a probar cada dulce de aquel lugar, haciendo que ambas se rieran.

-Vayan ya, niños. Disfruten sus vacaciones. Y cuidado con el chile.-

-Muchas gracias, ¿Señora?...-

La mujer guardó silencio por unos segundos para después contestar. -Catrina, me conocen como Catrina-

Se despidieron dentro de poco, animados a disfrutar de tan singular celebración. Ash regresó su vista hacia atrás, observando aquel enorme altar con alegría. La mujer le hizo una señal de despedida antes de perderse en la oscuridad.

Pasaron de un puesto a otro, comprando cuanto dulce había, disfrutando de aquellos sabores tan poco conocidos. Como aquel de unas pequeñas botellas de azúcar rellenas de licor. Los chocolates con formas de calaveras, e incluso probando unas pequeñas calaveras de azúcar, que pese a su inicial reticencia, terminaron disfrutando. Ash termino con una bolsa enorme de dulces que planeaba disfrutar para después, mientras Betty disfrutaba de aquel paisaje tan inusual y lleno de magia. Tanto que no riño a Ash por comer demasiados dulces aquella noche.

Al final, Ash se separó de ella para ir a comprar más dulces antes de que partieran al hotel, ante las risas de Betty. Era en esos momentos donde no podía negar que era un niño, después de todo.

Al llegar, Eisabeth entró al baño por varios minutos, dispuesta a refrescarse un poco. No importaba que fueran altas horas de la noche, o que el invierno estuviera cerca, en aquel lugar el calor azotaba por igual. Elisabeth pensó que nunca había sentido tanto calor en su vida. Salió del baño ya cambiada, y más fresca, extrañándose por el silencio del lugar y la oscuridad de este. Ash estaba sentado en la cama, dándole la espalda, contemplando algo que ella no alcanzaba a ver. Se acercó a él con cuidado, colocando sus manos en su espalda. Frente a la ventana pudo ver varias calaveritas puestas de la forma en que vieron en los altares en la ciudad, pero aquello no fue lo que le sorprendió, fueron los nombres escritos en ellas.

-¿Ash?-

-Estuve pensando en lo que vimos hoy. En cómo todas esas personas creían que nuestros seres queridos nos visitaban por un día ¿Sabes? Suena muy bien.- Elisabeth se sentó a su lado, abrazándolo. -¿Crees que ellos lo hagan? ¿Que se sientan orgullosos de... nosotros?- Elisabeth lo abrazó con más fuerza asintiendo.- Los extraño Betty. A veces desearía que aún estuvieran aquí. Que vieran lo que logramos.-

-Lo sé Ash, yo también los extraño.- Murmuró Betty conteniendo sus lágrimas.-Estarían orgullosos de lo que has hecho. Lo sé-

-También estarían orgullosos de ti. Y agradecidos por todo lo que has hecho. Por cuidar a este chiquillo latoso.- Elisabeth rió, dándole suaves besos en su cabello.

-Toda la vida. Se los prometí, después de todo-

Frente a ellos, las calaveras con los nombres de sus padres aguardaban tranquilamente, expectantes de tan intimo momento.


	25. Feliz cumpleaños

_**¡Hola! He regresado después de una semana, así que… si cumplí :D **__**Magaly G.B, que gusto saber de ti. Muchas gracias por tus ánimos, aquí seguiré por un ratito más, trayendo nuevas cosas sobre esta pareja. Por cierto, me acusaron de pervertir a menores D: (mi novio stalkeo mis reviews y vió tu edad) pero, yo dejo advertencias antes de cada capítulo… y no es como si a tu edad no haya leído cosas subidas de tono, así que no tengo cara para decir nada. (Ignoremos ese hecho, tu sigue leyéndome, porfaaaaa) Este capítulo va para ti mujer. Por cierto, tengo una duda, que no creo que sea posible, pero no me pasa nada por preguntar ¿De casualidad sigues a la página de face de Ash Crimson? El otro día me puse a ver la imagen donde muestran que Ash regreso, y vi un comentario de alguien con el nombre de Magaly, y me acorde de ti. Y bueno, sigo con la duda. ¿Serán la misma persona?**_

_**Quería hacer la luna de miel como algo romántico, pícaro, y un poco más íntimo, sobre todo sacar un poco el lado sentimental de Ash con respecto a su familia. México es un hermoso país para vacacionar, y si alguna vez tienen la oportunidad, vayan a la Riviera maya, es un paraíso para nacionales y extranjeros. Me enamore de ella desde hace muchos años.**_

_**Este es un capítulo bastante cortito, pero espero que sea de su agrado. Espero sus comentarios, sugerencias, peticiones y demás. Muchas gracias por seguir mi historia.**___

Elisabeth se había esmerado aquel día, y Ash lo sabía. Cuando despertó, el desayuno lo aguardaba en la cama, y ella lo miraba expectante cuando decidió probarlo. La joven se había esforzado en prepararse lo ella misma, pese a que la cocina no fuera su fuerte, algo había aprendido de él en sus dos años de matrimonio. Si bien, pocas veces lo intentaba, se esforzaba bastante en mejorar para él. Ash lo apreciaba, así que sentado en la cama, siendo consentido por su bella esposa, fue algo simplemente perfecto. Pasaron parte de la mañana en cama, acostados uno al lado de otro platicando de cualquier cosa, porque pese a todo, aquel era un pequeño lujo en su ajetreada vida. El trabajo muchas veces les suponía demasiado, y encontrar un tiempo para ellos solos era algo muy preciado. Pronto sería su tercer aniversario, y aunque faltaba tiempo, ambos se encontraban pensando en aquello. Después de que Elisabeth le preguntara si le apetecía un postre, Ash no espero más. Se lanzó sobre ella, disfrutando de su contacto, de la cercanía de la mujer. La amaba, y no se cansaría de demostrárselo, ni de reclamar aquel cuerpo, de unirse a ella siempre que fuera posible. Una ducha juntos fue lo que siguió, acompañada de caricias llenas de amor

Betty se esforzó en prepararle algo para comer, y Ash insisto en ayudarla, pese a las negativas de ella acerca de que aquel era su día. Ash lo sabía, pero no planeaba dejarla sola ni un segundo. Cuando se hizo más tarde, Elisabeth lo apuro a arreglarse, pidiéndole que se usará lo que aguardaba en su cama. La curiosidad pudo con él, corrió a la habitación encontrando un elegante traje hecho para él. Sonrió al verlo, era algo muy de su estilo, y no dudo en probárselo, disfrutando el contacto con aquella tela tan suave, y admirando como le quedaba.

-Te queda bastante bien.- Elisabeth lo veía desde la puerta, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Ella ya iba con un vestido elegante color rojo, y Ash se preguntó en qué momento se había cambiado.

-Gracias cher. Me encanta- Betty lo abrazo por detrás, observándolo en el espejo. -No tenías que molestarte-

Elisabeth sonrió con dulzura.- Es tu cumpleaños Ash, te lo mereces. Además...- Elisabeth se rió por adelantado de su travesura.- Si no te hubiera dado nada, no te podría soportar después-

-¡Cher! Eso no es cierto.-Hizo un mohín, provocando que Elisabeth se riera más fuerte.- Además, lo único que quiero es tenerte a mi lado-

Ash se dio la vuelta, aún en los brazos de Betty para robarle un beso, que fue correspondido de inmediato. Se separó sólo para observarla, con sus ojos entrecerrados, un sonrojo sobre su rostro y una expresión extasiada que lo deleitó. Volvió a besarla, antes de que esa expresión desapareciera de su rostro. Ash la fue guiando hacia el tocador, pero Betty previo sus intenciones, deteniéndolo. -No Ash, no ahora-

-¿Porqué cher? A mí me apetece un postre- dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Lo sé, pero eso será después. Ahora debemos irnos.-

-Aww Betty, ¿porque quitarme este gusto? Es mi día después de todo- hizo un puchero, queriendo convencerla con aquello, la mayoría de las veces le funcionaba.

Elisabeth atrapó su nariz entre sus dedos, distrayendo a Ash, sonriendo al verlo así -Por favor Ash, te lo compensaré. Confía en mí.- Él no se pudo negar a aquello, sabía que la joven había planeado algo para él. Salió de la habitación a regañadientes, con Elisabeth detrás de él. Ella observó una pequeña caja que había guardado en el cajón, con decidía, paseando sus dedos por ella, cuando el grito de Ash para que se apurara la sacó de su trance. Metió la caja en su bolso, antes de salir hacía con él.

-¿Ya me dirás a dónde tienes planeado ir, Cherie?- La miraba con curiosidad, habían subido al auto y este había arrancado sin que Betty dijera una dirección. Ash miraba por la ventana, queriendo adivinar hacia dónde se dirigían, parecía un niño pequeño.

-Eres demasiado curioso.-

-Cher... Por favor- Rogó, poniendo cara inocente, y Elisabeth no pudo evitar reír. Tomo su saco, y de él extrajo un sobre, que le extendió al joven.

-Feliz cumpleaños Ash- Él no espero un segundo antes de tomarlo, y abrirlo. Sus ojos brillaron con emoción en cuanto vio el nombre en aquel par de boletos. -Son en primera fila- él la volteo a ver completamente emocionado, antes de arrojarse a ella y abrazarla.

-Te amo, Betty, te adoro.- El chico le decía completamente emocionado, besando su rostro, con una sonrisa radiante.

-Creí que te gustaría-

-¿Bromeas? Me encanta. Te adoro, cher.- Elisabeth sonrió, contenta de haber logrado su cometido. Tuvo que aislar a Ash de ese evento para que realmente fuera una sorpresa, y aquello le fue demasiado difícil.

Llegaron al teatro, y Ash no perdió tiempo, apresurándola para entrar. Realmente estaba emocionado por aquello, parecía un niño pequeño. Aquello la hizo sonreír, mientras Ash hablaba de aquel gran artista, sus ojos brillaban con emoción. Durante toda la presentación, la tomó de la mano, mientras se movía al ritmo de la música, y gritaba alabando a aquel hombre. Aquel comportamiento no era nada propio, pero a ninguno de ellos les podía importar menos. Elisabeth no pudo evitar contagiarse de aquella emoción, coreando al joven en sus gritos

Ambos salieron emocionados y algo desaliñados de aquel lugar, Ash seguía hablando emocionado de lo que acababan de escuchar, mientras Elisabeth asentía o opinaba sobre la actuación de los músicos. El camino al restaurante fue corto y ameno, y cuando llegaron a él, Ash no le dio mayor importancia, demasiado abstraído en aquello. Betty lo guió a la mesa, y una vez ahí, Ash continuo, apenas siendo interrumpido por Betty mientras ordenaba algo que fuera del agrado de ambos. El mesero se retiró rápidamente, con la orden en mano, y Betty se disculpó por unos minutos, mientras se dirigía al baño.

Ash la observó irse, embelesado, sabiendo que Elisabeth se había esforzado por sorprenderlo aquel día. Sin duda había sido uno de sus mejores cumpleaños. El mesero se acercó a él, preguntándole si deseaba algo más, lo que él aprovechó para pedir un vino especial para celebrar, ese día bien lo valía. Espero a Elisabeth con las copas ya en la mesa, y una sonrisa ladina en el rostro.

Elisabeth apareció al cabo de unos minutos, disculpándose un poco por la tardanza. Ash le resto importancia, y le extendió la copa de vino.

-Vamos Cher… Brindemos por este día.-

Elisabeth lo miró un tanto nerviosa, alzó la copa, pero no dio un trago a la bebida, y aquello extraño al joven. Elisabeth jamás rechazaba una buena copa de vino, menos aún cuando se trataba de una ocasión especial como aquella.

-¿Pasa algo, Betty?- Ella negó, esquivando su mirada.

-Nada Ash, solo… no me apetece vino por hoy- Él no podía salir de su asombro. Tomo su mano, preocupado.

-¿Betty?-

-No es nada Ash, en serio-

-A ti te encanta el vino, ¿Qué pasa Cher?- Él la veía extrañado, y con un deje de preocupación. Elisabeth soltó un suspiro, nerviosa, y decició sacar la pequeña caja de su bolso y extendérsela. Ash la miró sin entender.

-Solo… Ábrelo.- Él asintió, no muy convencido, sin despegar su vista de ella. Fue hasta que hubo abierto la pequeña caja, que su mirada se centró por completo en ella. Alzó su vista, e intercambio miradas entre ella y la pequeña caja, con incredulidad. Pronto comenzó a llorar, preocupando en sobremasía a la mujer.

-Ash..-

-¡Dios mio Cher! ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?- El júbilo en su voz hizo que Elisabeth volviera a respirar -¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? Dios mío, tenemos que ir al médico ¿Es seguro?- Ella solo asintió, para alegría del menor. Se lanzó a abrazarla, e incluso la cargo, mientras daba una vuelta con ella, atrayendo la atención de otros comensales. -¡Seremos papas! – grito emocionado, mientras depositaba besos en el rostro de su esposa. Se equivocaba con respecto a algo, ese cumpleaños era el mejor que hubiera tenido en su vida, pensó en aquel momento.


	26. San valentin

_**Hola a todos, una vez más estoy de regreso después de unas semanas. Aquí les traigo un pequeño especial, no relacionado realmente con los ultimos capitulos o la historia principal, pero puede tomarse como un pre de todo. Es una historia subida de tono, después de un buen rato, así que ojala la disfruten. ¡Muchas gracias a todos los que se toman el tiempo para comentar y leer la historia! Ojalá dejen nuevos comentarios, ya que eso es el alimento para quien escribe, en este caso para mí. Me alegra saber que por lo menos alguien se toma el tiempo para leerme, y aún mejor, para dejarme un mensaje diciendo que tal le parece, de que tienen ganas, y si les va gustando.**_

_**Por cierto, fue mi cumpleaños, así que aunque en parte ya había terminado casí todo el capitulo, me di unos días para celebrar y echar flojera, y ahora si, ya me he puesto a corregir lo que me faltaba y a subirlo, no los tengo olvidados :D**_

_**Tengo un reto reciente pendiente sobre esta pareja, pero aún no se cuanto me tome hacerlo, ya que me falta aclarar bastantes detalles de lo que me pidieron para ahora sí poner manos a la obra y empezar a escribirlo. Zorro, si lees esto... si, ya te lo prometí, ¡Pero necesito más detalles! y tener mucha imaginación y ponerme a investigar u-u **_

_**Magaly, gracias por tus comentarios, espero poder actualizar pronto la historia, y si esto se considera perversión a menores... no digas nada XD te advierto, hay lemmon en este capítulo, que conste que avise. Por cierto, sobre wattpad... no me agrada mucho, y realmente no le entiendo gran cosa. Si, me he metido un par de veces, sobre todo cuando me siento desesperada que no hayo nada de material de mis fandoms en otros sitios, pero he tenido la mala suerte, que la mayoría de historias que digo "vamos a ver" son... horribles. Empezando por la narración en forma de guión, y que está lleno de marysues y sin lógica alguna en las historias. Realmente me desanima cuando me doy una vuelta a ver si hay algo nuevo decente. Aunque podria considerar subirlo ahí, realmente no me llama la atención. Y no hay fics de kof ahí, ni de AshxBetty TT_TT, o yo no he dado con ellos. Bueno, espero que disfrutes ese cap.**_

_**Advertencia: creo que se podría considerar ligeramente shota... Pero a esa edad los niños de hoy ya han hecho bastantes cosas...**_

_**Regresare pronto, espero. ¡Hasta la próxima!**_

Ash regreso a casa luego del que fuera un largo día. Tenía varios regalos que con dificultad había traído, luego de que sus compañeros hubieran organizado una salida sorpresa por su cumpleaños, aunque la mayoría había aprovechado para invitar a las chicas que les gustaban con aquel motivo. A veces Ash odiaba cumplir años en esa fecha en particular, pero no se podía quejar, había sido un buen día después de todo. Incluso el señor Blantorche lo había dejado salir sin poner ningún pero.

Reviso el reloj, pasaban de las 10 de la noche, tenía suerte de que no estuvieran los señores en la casa para reprenderlo. Corrió a su cuarto, aventando sus cosas en cuanto llegó. Estaba dispuesto a olvidar todo, cuando vió una caja aguardando sobre su cama. Era grande, y perfectamente arreglada, por lo que no dudó en abrirla con mucho cuidado. En su interior encontró algo que siempre había pedido, por varios años en realidad, pero que estaba fuera de sus posibilidades, además de un par de libros que juraba tendría que esperar varios meses para poder conseguirlos. Eran sus preferidos, no había nadie que lo conociera que no hubiera sido víctima de las eternas declaraciones del joven de que eran los mejores del universo. Grito emocionado, aquello sin duda era algo que podría presumir a los cuatro vientos. Era algo sumamente genial, pensó en quién podría haberselos dado, aunque no tuvo que pensar demasiado.

-¡Betty!- El joven se dió un golpe en la cabeza. ¿Cómo podía haberla olvidado? La joven siempre se esforzaba por hacerlo feliz, y cada cumpleaños se emocionaba solo por saber lo que le tenía preparado. Siempre lo llevaba a pasear o... -¿Como no me acorde? Debe estar enojada- Ash se dijo alarmado. Recordó que la joven lo llamó varias veces, sin que contestara, y cuando al fin lo hizo, demasiado emocionado por la fiesta, le contestó de forma grosera, criticando que quisiera controlarlo a su edad, para después colgarle rápidamente. Bajo rápidamente de su cama, decidido a buscarla y agradecerle, rogando no tener que disculparse. ¿Era su cumpleaños, no? Podía hacer lo que quisiera... Aunque el sentimiento de culpa lo golpeó lentamente, recordando como todos los años la mujer se quedaba a su lado, incluso siendo ese tonto día, y que tenía varias invitaciones a salir con otras personas, seguramente a cosas más entretenidas que estar con un niño.

Fue directo a su habitación, y aunque la llamó varias veces, no respondió. Decidió asomarse un poco, solo para comprobar que no estuviera ahí, pero el cuarto se hallaba completamente solo. Un sobre atrajo su atención, justo al lado de la entrada... era demasiado llamativo, y estaba a la mano... Ash distraídamente lo movió un poco, pretendiendo desinterés, siempre había sido un chico curioso. Ahí aguardaban dos boletos, para un concierto de... ¿Su artista favorito? Se preguntó sorprendido mientras ahogaba un grito para que nadie lo descubriera. Aquellos boletos se agotaron en cuanto salieron a la venta, y el había perdido toda esperanza de poder ir. Los boletos estaban intactos, no habían sido usados, dado que el concierto comenzó hace dos horas... Ash sintió un nudo en su garganta. ¿Por eso ella lo había buscado?

Se sintió terrible... ¿Todas las llamadas de Betty habían sido por eso? Con un nudo en la garganta, salió del lugar, dejando los boletos ahí, ahogando un suspiro de tristeza. La casa estaba demasiado solitaria, camino por varios minutos recorriendola por completo, pasando por los cuartos, el salón, e incluso se asomó al enorme jardín, pero estaba completamente desierta. Caminaba con pesadez por los pasillos hasta que una voz lo asustó, pues pensaba que se encontraba solo.

-Joven Ashton, no lo escuche llegar. Le dejaron un pastel de chocolate en la cocina, creo que un sacher ¿Gusta que se lo sirva? ¿Tal vez con una malteada?-

Aquella invitación sin duda lo tentaba, pero la sensación de culpa fue más fuerte.-Gracias Jacques.. pero... preferiría ver a Betty primero.- El mayordomo hizo una mueca minúscula, pero Ash alcanzó a notarla

-La joven Elisabeth está en el estudio, pero.. no quiere ser molestada.-

-Oh- Masculló Ash con cierta sorpresa. El jamás había entrado en la lista de personas por las que ella no quería ser molestada. -Yo... iré a ver unas cosas a mi cuarto entonces. Ve a descansar Jaques- Le dijo antes de darse la media vuelta y caminar hasta a un cuarto a esconderse, mientras escuchaba los pasos de Jaques alejandose. Se aseguro de que se hubiera ido, antes de salir de su escondite y dirigirse al despacho. Toco levemente la puerta, pero nadie le respondió. Pudo escuchar del otro lado música, así que con cuidado abrió la puerta. La encontró ahí, con la mirada perdida a través de la ventana, y una botella y media vacía de vino a su lado. Ash pudo ver su silueta, dado que le daba la espalda, mientras ella tomaba otra copa de vino con toda la calma.

-¿Betty?- Su voz salió temerosa, y se regañó por aquello. Ella apenas volteó a verlo de reojo, para después centrar su vista nuevamente en el cristal.

-Creí que había dicho que no me molestaran.-

-Yo...- Ash jamás esperó aquella respuesta tan cortante hacia él.- solo quería.. disculparme..-

-No te molestes, ya has dejado en claro que eres bastante mayor para que te incomode. Ahora, retírate.- Su voz era dura, aunque sin ninguna emoción. Aquel tono que usaba para hacer negocios y que jamás había usado para con él.

-Betty...- Su voz salió titubeante. Realmente estaba molesta, y no sabía cómo enmendar su grosería.

Elisabeth se levantó, tomando un abrigo a su costado, dirigiéndose a la salida. -Que bueno que hayas llegado- La pudo ver de frente por primera vez, tenía un vestido entallado a su cuerpo, que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, lucía una expresión enojada, pero su cara estaba completamente roja, y se tambaleo casi imperceptiblemente ¿Cuanto vino había tomado? Se preguntó- Nos vemos- Paso a su lado, dispuesta a ir a la salida.

-¿A dónde vas?- Preguntó con cierta incredulidad. Pasaban de las 11 y ella jamás salía de noche.

-A divertirme.- Murmuró ella, abriendo la puerta. Ash la tomó de su mano, impidiendo que saliera.

-¡No puedes salir así, Betty!- Grito repentinamente. No sabía porque se sentía tan... alterado al verla así. Ella volteo hacia él realmente molesta.

-Puedo. Los mayores solemos salir a divertirnos en este día. Así que vete a dormir-

-Pero... ¡Esta no eres tu! No estás en condiciones, Cher- Ash se sentía desesperado al verla así. Esa no era la Elisabeth que él conocía, la siempre correcta y recatada.

Ella simplemente lo aventó para hacerlo a un lado. -¿Como dijiste? Soy bastante mayor para saber lo que hago o dejo de hacer- Ash sintió un coraje recorrerle, no podía permitir que Betty se fuera así, alguien podría aprovecharse y aquello era algo que jamás se podría permitir. El teléfono celular de la mujer sonó, rompiendo un poco el ambiente. Elisabeth lo contesto, con seriedad mientras retaba con la mirada al menor.

-¿Bueno? Oh Kain, que sorpresa...- Su tono cambio a uno más seductor, ignorando a Ash, quien se enojó sin poder contenerse al escuchar ese nombre, y el como Betty le hablaba. - ¿En serio? Sería un placer verte, ¿Estás libre esta noche? Pensaba ir a chez georges- Ash no pudo controlarse, la ira lo consumió en un segundo, así que sin pensarlo, le quitó el celular a la mujer, y lo arrojó lejos.

-¿Que demonios te pasa?-

-¡No lo permitiré! El solo... solo.. ¡quiere aprovecharse de ti! Siempre te mira de esa forma tan desagradable, y tu no te das cuenta- Le dijo con coraje. Para su sorpresa, ella se rió.

-Eres demasiado ingenuo si crees que no me doy cuenta Ashton. Ya te lo dije, no soy una chiquilla idiota como tu, soy una mujer y creeme que sé bien lo que quiero de los hombres.- Él no podía salir de su estupefacción ¿Desde cuando la siempre recatada y correcta Elisabeth Blantorche era así? Peor aún ¿Desde cuando le decía aquello tan descaradamente? Debía estar más borracha de lo que pensó.

-Por... por favor Cher... Quédate aquí...conmigo- Ash jugó con su última carta, apelando a su inocencia, queriendo convencerla. No quería que Elisabeth se viera con aquel hombre, que la llevaría a algún hotel y... ¡Jamás lo permitiría! Aquello lo llenaba de rabia de solo pensarlo.

Ella lo tomó por la barbilla, en una actitud seductora que lo desconcertó, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo. -Lo siento cariño... no tienes lo que quiero para complacerme esta noche- Si antes, había estado sonrojado, ahora toda su cara era completamente roja, parecía un semáforo. Elisabeth se rió ante esto. -¿Lo ves?- Soltó su rostro, dirigiéndose nuevamente a la salida. Ash jugó con lo último que se le ocurrió, a escasos segundos que Elisabeth saliera del cuarto. La tomó de su muñeca, girándola hacia él, y después le dejo un beso torpe en los labios. Estaba nervioso, con el corazón latiendole a prisa y las manos sudorosas. No tenía demasiada experiencia con aquello, pero debía arriesgarse. Se separó de ella, tras varios segundos, expectante. No podía creer lo que había hecho, pero deseaba que hubiera funcionado.

-Aprecio tu esfuerzo, pero aún te falta aprender, Ash.- Elisabeth abrió lentamente sus ojos, repasando con los dedos sus labios, de forma seductora. Tomo a Ash de su nuca y lo atrajo hacia ella, juntando sus labios nuevamente. Los mordió un poco, para que el chico los abriera y entonces adentro su lengua en la boca ajena. Ash le seguía el paso como podía, aunque estaba impresionado. Pronto se dejó llevar, dejando que Betty dominara ese beso. Tímidamente puso sus manos en los brazos de la mujer, para después irlos subiendo lentamente a su cuello a medida que se sentía un poco más confiado. Elisabeth le empujó entonces, obligándolo a caminar de espaldas, sin siquiera darle oportunidad de separarse de ella. Al contrario, le dominó más, mordiendo sus labios y ganando la batalla entre sus lenguas. Solo se separó de él, dejándolo confundido, y con una de sus manos le dio un fuerte empujón haciendo que cayera al sofá.

Elisabeth lo vió hacia abajo, y Ash se preguntó si siempre había sido tan imponente y atractiva. Ella se quitó lentamente el abrigo ante la atenta mirada del joven, para después acercarse a él y sentarse sobre sus piernas, poniendo las suyas a cada lado del menor. Ash pasó saliva con dificultad, si bajaba la mirada, podía ver los exuberantes pechos de la mujer ante el. Ella pasó sus labios por su oído en una caricia, para después delinearlo con su lengua. El no pudo evitar tensarse ante aquello, sintiendo como un escalofrío lo recorrìa por completo. Sintió como ella se rió ante eso, causándole algo de indignaciòn y otro sonrojo a la cuenta. Sintió esa lengua bajar lentamente por su cuello, logrando que su cuerpo se estremeciera y un ligero temblor lo recorriera. Más cuando la mujer se encargó de chupar con peculiar interés una zona de su cuello, y Ash juró que podía sentir los dientes de la dama rozandole de tanto en tanto. De pronto el ambiente se volvió más caluroso, Ash pudo sentir cómo las manos de Betty bajaban y se introducian por debajo de su camisa, recorriendo su cuerpo. Cerró sus ojos sin poder evitarlo, echando su cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás, dejando su cuello más expuesto. Aquella sensación era más embriagadora que el vino que había probado apenas, y sumamente placentera. Ella tomó las manos de Ash, y las colocó suavemente sobre su pecho. Ash abrió los ojos alarmado ante aquello.

-¿Que pasa, pequeño? ¿No habías deseado esto?- Le preguntó la mujer, provocativa. Ash se había quedado pasmado, sin poder moverse en absoluto.

-Yo...yo...-

-¿No es por eso que me espiabas cuando me bañaba?- Ash ahogó un grito, su rostro competía contra sus ropajes ¿Ella se habìa dado cuenta de aquello? Ella lo sacó de su estado al mover su mano por sobre sus pechos, atrayendolo a la realidad. Junto nuevamente sus labios, mientras guiaba las caricias del menor, quien después de unos segundos, fue dejandose llevar. Elisabeth retiró su mano de la de él, para despuès guiarla al pecho del menor y comenzar a desabrochar su camisa, dejando su pecho expuesto, y recorriendolo por completo. Se detuvo con singular interés en sus pezones, acariciandolos y apretandolos, consiguiendo un jadeo ahogado del menor.

Ash se animó a meter sus manos bajo el vestido, acariciando los pechos de la mujer con toda libertad. Los saco del apretado vestido, sorprendiendose de que no llevará ningún brasiere, y se deleito con ellos, sintiendo su suavidad. Ella se estremecía ante sus caricias, subiendo de intensidad el beso, y Ash podía sentir la necesidad de Betty ¿Estaba bien continuar con aquello?

\- Betty -musitó, casi sin voz- ¿Estás segura de esto?-

Ella solo lo mordió como respuesta, cerrando la distancia entre sus cuerpos mientras intentaba sacarle la ropa al muchacho.

"¿Que debo hacer?" pensó Ash, a mitad entre la excitación y el temor. Betty era su mejor amiga, quizá la única persona a la que quería de verdad en el mundo. Y si era verdad que la había espiado en varias ocasiones, producto de su creciente curiosidad y de sus hormonas, nunca imaginó que algo como esto podría estar sucediendo. "Esto está mal. Ella ni siquiera es consciente de lo que está haciendo. No puedo simplemente dejar que todo pase y aprovecharme de ella". Pero nuevamente recordó la llamada de Kain, y la demandante necesidad de Betty por algo de afecto. La sangre volvió a hervirle con tan solo imaginar la perspectiva de Elisabeth en los brazos de Kain -o de cualquier otro hombre, para el caso-, y de pronto fue como si todas sus inquietudes se desvanecieron en el aire. "Si Betty realmente desea esto, entonces yo seré quien se lo conceda. No permitiré que nadie nunca ponga sus manos sobre su cuerpo".

-Oh la, la, parece ser que de pronto te pusiste muy animado- comentó Betty, con una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras Ash la envolvía con todo su cuerpo; pasando sus manos sobre la espalda desnuda de la chica.

Ash no respondió. El deseo celoso de reclamar aquel cuerpo como suyo -marcarlo, si eso era posible- se apoderó de él. Aunque era tan solo un muchacho estúpido e inexperto, su instinto lo llevaba a besar y lamer las partes expuestas de la piel de Betty. Su cuello, clavículas y el nacimiento de sus pechos; mientras sus manos buscaban terminar de sacar el delicado vestido entallado, ahora hecho un desastre.

-Betty…- Suspiro Ash, todavía ruborizado -Yo… quería decirte…-

-Shhhh…- Lo interrumpió, poniendo su índice sobre los labios del chico -Lo único que debes hacer con esa boquita ahora es seguir lamiendo-

Tal vez fuera el vino, tal vez la excitación del momento; tal vez una mezcla muy peligrosa de ambas; pero estaba claro que Betty no perdería una oportunidad como aquella. Se enderezó lentamente, alzándose sobre el pecho de Ash, mientras se desprendía al fin de la molesta tela que hace cinco minutos entallaba su figura. El muchacho tuvo ante sí el torso desnudo de Betty, desde un ángulo que nunca nadie más llegaría a ver.

-Vaya, vaya, qué tenemos aquí- dijo ella, al sentir la repentina y obvia emoción de Ash dentro de su pantalón -¿Esto también es parte de tu cumpleaños?- inquirió, en tono juguetón, comenzando a desabrochar los botones.

Elisabeth se separó levemente del joven, levantándose del sofá, quitándose lentamente el vestido, de manera sensual. Le estaba dando un espectáculo al joven, quien no perdía ningún detalle de el. El vestido fue cayendo lentamente, revelando la delicada piel blanca de la mujer, y unas pantys de encaje demasiado atrayentes. Ash trago saliva al verla, solo había visto alguna imagen parecida en aquellas revistas que nadie debía saber que tenía, pero esta vez, al verla a solo escasos centímetros suyos, le resultó sumamente más excitante. Las revistas se quedaban cortas a comparación, pensó sin poder despegar su vista de ella, con el corazón latiendole con fuerzas.

Elisabeth se arrodilló en medio de sus piernas, con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios y una actitud depredadora, sin despegar la mirada de Ash, quien seguìa con bastante interés sus movimientos. Sus manos fueron abriéndose paso en aquella molesta prenda, abriendo lenta y sensualmente su pantalón, mientras su boca se acercó a su pecho, lamiendo en pequeñas caricias cada parte de él. Ash entrecerró los ojos, disfrutando del contacto, sintiendo como lentamente era despojado de sus pantalones. Aquello le era algo vergonzoso, aunque no podía ni querìa hacer nada para detenerlo. Elisabeth bajo a su vientre, delineando un tortuoso camino hacia su cadera, y este se volvió aún más lento para llegar a su entrepierna. Ash contenía su respiración, mientras ella parecìa disfrutar de sus expresiones. Iba bajando lentamente la única prenda que cubría a Ash, delineando con su lengua cada parte recién expuesta. Al final, con un pequeño tirón, el miembro de Ash quedó expuesto, saltando levemente. Elisabeth sonrió ante aquello, delineandolo suavemente con sus dedos, mientras Ash soltó un gemido ahogado al sentirlos.

-¿Alguna vez habías hecho esto Ash?- Elisabeth comenzò a pasar su mano por toda la longitud, disfrutando de las muecas de Ash, quien de pronto lucía algo apenado. El joven quiso negar, pero terminó mordiendo su labio. -Vamos Cher, no necesitas mentirme. Probablemente te hayas tocado, pero...- una sonrisa ladina apareció en su rostro, mientras que se dedicó a lamer sus labios. -Te prometo que nunca habìas sentido algo así- Ash quiso preguntar, pero quedó en el olvido cuando sintió la boca de Betty ciñéndose alrededor de su miembro. No pudo contenerse con un grito, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Sentìa la lengua de Elisabeth recorrerlo por completo, causándole un escalofrío demasiado placentero que lo recorrió por completo. Nunca había entendido porqué las parejas hacìan aquello, pero en ese momento lo averiguó. Se sentìa en el cielo, mientras Betty hacía aquellas maniobras que alguna vez pensó que eran tan vulgares. Sin pensarlo, dirigió sus manos a su cabello, apoyando el movimiento de su cabeza, sintiéndose en el cielo. Ella por su parte, se dedicaba a sacarle más gemidos al joven, al tiempo que con una mano acariciaba su pecho y su vientre. La respiraciòn de él era cada vez más entrecortada y desesperada, tratando de imponer mayor velocidad a aquellos movimientos. Ash se sentìa apunto de explotar, lo deseaba màs que nada, pero de pronto una mano se cerró con fuerza en la base de su miembro, impidiendo aquello.

-Be... ¡Betty!- Reclamo desesperado, más ella solo se rió. Colocó uno de sus dedos en los labios del menor, callando sus reclamos.

-Es tu primera vez, ¿cierto?- El solo se removió incómodo en su lugar, apenado. -Tengo que acostumbrarte, Ash. No quiero que termines cuando yo apenas esté empezando a divertirme.- Ash se quejó, tratando de tranquilizar su respiración. Una vez que estuvo un poco más tranquilo, Elisabeth regresó a hacer lo mismo, envolviendo su miembro con su lengua, mientras su mano bajaba por su propio cuerpo, atendiendose. Toco sus pechos suavemente, apretandolos y acariciandolos, para luego bajar a su entrepierna y comenzar a acariciarse al ritmo que lo hacía con Ash. Aquel repentino placer en su propio sexo, hizo que se sintiera más excitada, moviéndose con mayor rapidez sobre el miembro de Ash. Se dejó llevar, disfrutando de aquello por varios minutos, hasta que sintió los temblores del cuerpo de Ash, que anunciaban que pronto eyacularìa. Nuevamente cerró su mano sobre el miembro del menor para impedírselo, ante la desesperaciòn de Ash.

-Si terminas ahora, no podremos seguir divirtiéndonos, Cher.- Le dijo con una sonrisa divertida. -¿Puedes entenderlo?- Ash estaba en un estado de estupor, pero asintiò levemente. Elisabeth se levantó de su lugar, para sentarse nuevamente sobre el joven, juntando sus entrepiernas. Ash pudo sentir la humedad de Betty contra su miembro y aquello lo volvía loco.

-Ahora…- dijo ella, enlazando sus brazos en torno al cuello de Ash -Vamos a continuar muy suave y muy lento, querido. No quiero que termines muy pronto y tenga que castigarte.-

El rostro de Ash, otrora pálido y pecoso, se hallaba completamente enrojecido, mientras su expresión daba a entender que la razón lo había abandonado desde hace rato. Con todo, logró asentir mientras gemía. Betty sonrió, ruborizada también por la excitación y el calor del vino, y comenzó a mover sus caderas en un vaivén lento y prolongado. Los labios de su sexo se deslizaron suavemente a lo largo de la erección de Ash, dejando un húmedo rastro que fue cubriéndolo poco a poco. Con cada movimiento, la punta de su miembro frotaba la parte más sensible de la chica, produciendo en ella constantes descargas de placer eléctrico que la llevaron, gradualmente, a aumentar la intensidad. Betty enroscó sus piernas en torno a las caderas del chico, mientras sentía la endurecida punta de Ash golpear una y otra vez su clítoris, cada vez más hinchado y húmedo. Ash también se sacudía acometido por el placer, pues el sexo de Betty estimulaba constantemente el frenillo de su miembro, enviando una corriente a través de todo su cuerpo; en tanto que su excitación volvía a alcanzar niveles peligrosos.

-Betty… creo que voy a…- alcanzó a advertir, solo para que la chica volviera a sujetarlo con fuerza, apretando la base de su falo. Un fino y largo hilo de liquido preseminal desbordaba de la punta, corriendo rápidamente entre los dedos de la mujer.

-Tsk, tsk… de verdad que tengo mucho por hacer contigo- Le reprochó, evaluando el aspecto del preseminal antes de llevárselo a la boca. -Al menos algo bueno saldrá de que comas tantos dulces- Añadió, lamiendo cada dedo de uno por uno. -Bueno, si necesitas tiempo para.. "controlarte", entonces tal vez puedas ayudarme con esto.-

Y acto seguido, se separó de él y empujó al chico sobre el sofá, obligándolo a recostarse, mientras ella se recorría hasta quedar a horcajadas sobre la parte superior de su pecho. Ash tuvo problemas para respirar debido al peso de Betty sobre su torso, pero toda su preocupación desapareció cuando tuvo frente a sí el húmedo y fragante sexo de Betty.

-Ahora, quiero que abras bien la boca y pongas a trabajar esa lengua tuya- Le ordenó, al tiempo que usaba sus dedos para exponer la parte interna de su flor. El chico vio de muy cerca como la entrada de Betty desbordaba humedad, cargada de un olor que envolvía completamente sus sentidos. -¿Ves esta parte de aquí? Trata de lamerla como un caramelo, y ten mucho cuidado con los dientes.-

Antes de preguntar a qué se refería, ella lo tomó de la cabeza, y lo empujó con firmeza en lo profundo de su entrepierna, suspirando al sentir como Ash se adaptaba al trabajo bastante mejor de lo que había esperado. El chico lamía con avidez desde la entrada hasta la punta del clítoris, en movimientos verticales que lograban estimular en sobremanera a la muchacha. Ella se ciñó a su cabello, instando con caricias a que fuera más profundo, más rápido y más intenso; hasta el punto que sus piernas comenzaron a temblar y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Con un gemido final, Betty soltó al fin el cabello de Ash, y le dejó retomar un poco el aliento.

Se separó de él, recostandose brevemente a su lado, sintiendo su cuerpo temblar placenteramente -Lo hiciste bastante bien-, dijo una vez que pudo recuperarse un poco de los temblores que la recorrieron y de la sensación de placer que la embargaba. -Me sorprendes, Cher- Le beso nuevamente, empezando como un beso casto, pero pronto este fue subiendo de intensidad. Ash se removió ansioso en su lugar, logrando colocarla bajo de él, repasando cada parte del cuerpo de la mujer, quien pasaba sus manos por su espalda, dejándole algunas marcas. Sintió su miembro alinearse con la entrepierna ajena, sintiéndola completamente empapada, y aquello lo hizo temblar. Fue el quien esta vez se movió contra ella, sintiendo como chocaban contra sí, estimulando a ambos, que se besaban con cada vez más necesidad. Él se separò de ella, viendo como el rostro de Betty se encontraba completamente sonrojado, con una expresiòn de completo placer en él, perdida ante las sensaciones. Se veìa demasiado sensual, y la necesidad de verla así y de ser él quien le provocara màs reacciones se instaló dentro de sí.

-Joder, Betty... te necesito- Ella se rió, pasando sus manos por su pecho.

-¿En serio Ash?- dijo con un tono de voz seductor, pese a que estaba entrecortado.

-Quiero... hacerte mía- Elisabeth sonrió ante aquello, disfrutandolo.

-Hazlo cher. ¿Que esperas?- Dirigió una mano a su miembro, situandolo exactamente en su entrada como para corroborar sus palabras. Ash empujo suavemente, sintiendo como Betty lo envolvía sin problemas cada vez que Ash se introducía lentamente dentro de ella. Si el que antes hubiera tenido a Betty comiendolo había sido bueno, nada se comparaba con esta situación. Dejo salir un grito ahogado al adentrarse por completo en ella, aunque después fue ella quien lo envolvió con sus piernas, haciendo que entrara un poco más. Ash mordió su hombro tratando de contenerse ante esa nueva sensación, demasiado placentera, y se quedó ahí por unos segundos solo para asegurarse que no se vendría. Quería disfrutar de aquello como era debido. Betty movió sus caderas, y él no necesito esperar más. Se movió hasta que su miembro casi salió por completo para después volver a entrar, lentamente. Se sentía en el cielo, sintiendo como ella lo aceptaba perfectamente, y como movía sus caderas contra las suyas, asegurando que entrara lo más posible dentro de sí. Comenzó lentamente, en un movimiento sensual, causando gemidos en ambos, que buscaban besarse al compás de las embestidas. Betty lo mordía en los labios, incitandolo, quería más de aquello. Ash aumento el ritmo, sintiendo como su cuerpo pedía más. Estaba cerca de terminar, cuando saliò de su interior y fue él quien sujetó su miembro para impedirlo.

-Aún no.- Musito, cuando ella lo vió sorprendida. Betty sonrió, para levantarse y dejarlo sentado en el sofá y colocarse frente a él.

-Buen chico- Lo beso, jugando, restregando su entrada con la de el. Ash juró que no podría contenerse por mucho más. -Ahora, dejamelo todo a mí.- Le guiño un ojo, para unir nuevamente sus sexos. Ambos soltaron un gemido ante aquello, para después ella lo volviera a besar con pasión. Elisabeth comenzó con los movimientos, dejando atrás todo el recato. Se movió contra él, penetrandose fuertemente, y cada vez con mayor velocidad, una que Ash creía que no sería posible. Sus manos dejaban marcas en la espalda del menor sin ser consciente de ello, presa del placer que sentía. Cada vez más fuerte, incluso Ash sintió que llegaba más profundo de lo que antes había podido.

-Si... así Ash, dame más-

-Betty... yo... yo no podré... más...-

-No te contengas Cher.-

-Pero...- Betty continuaba con las embestidas, en un vaivén que los estaba volviendo locos. Ash encajó sus uñas en las caderas de ella sin ser consciente, tratando de contenerse lo más posible ante la marea de sensaciones

-Llename Ash- mordió su cuello, y Ash juró que jamás pensó escuchar aquellas palabras.

Hubo un destello de luz, similar al de un foco al estallar, seguido de una violenta sacudida que culminó con una explosión en la mente de Ash. El torrente de excitación y placer desbordó en una poderosa descarga, y de pronto su semilla salía despedida en el interior de Betty, llenandola por completo; mientras la razón de ambos amantes lentamente iba perdiéndose en un mar brumoso de placer consumido.

Ash apenas volvió en sí después de varias horas después, despertandose en medio de la noche junto a Elisabeth que yacía profundamente dormida. Se vió a sí mismo completamente desnudo, y los acontecimientos de la noche anterior lo abrumaron, provocandole un sonrojo. Pasó su mano por el cuerpo de Elisabeth, disfrutandolo suavemente, aquello era algo que quería repetir sin ninguna duda. Vió el reloj, marcaba cerca de la 2 de la mañana, y todo se encontraba en silencio. Debía salir del despacho antes de que llegaran los señores y los descubrieran. Aquello lo alarmó, si los descubrian, jamás dejarían que se acercara nuevamente a ella, y no pensaba tolerarlo. Su instinto le dictaba que aquella mujer era suya desde ese momento, y no permitiría que nada lo separara de ella. Habían demasiadas cosas en su mente, pero consiguió levantarse sin despertarla y logró colocarse sus ropas. Moría de ganas de disfrutar nuevamente del cuerpo de Betty, pero se dijo que lo mejor sería llevarlos a su cuarto, donde no podrían ser sorprendidos tan fácilmente. Con toda su fuerza e ingenio, logró cargar a una inconsciente Elisabeth hasta su habitación sin hacer demasiado ruido, y la colocó suavemente sobre su cama. Se despojó de su ropa nuevamente, notando las marcas que ella le había dejado. Debía ocultarlas para evitar que alguien lo supiera, pero... le llenaron de alegría. Probaban que había sido muy real. Cerró con seguro su habitación, y se dirigió a la continua, que aún cuando hace tiempo que no la usaban, había una puerta que conectaba sus habitaciones de las veces que Ash recién llegó y tenía continuas pesadillas, y podía ir con Betty sin dudarlo. Cerro ambas habitaciones solo para no ser sorprendido por nadie. Sonrió, observando el cuerpo de la joven completamente desnudo. No le dejaría olvidarse de aquello, pensó, mientras se acercaba a ella, con una sonrisa completamente emocionada.

_**N/A: segunda vez que es un BettyxAsh, y no al revés, quería que esta vez ella fuera la dominante. ¿Que opinan? ¿lo dejo como oneshot o trato de hacerle otro episodio? Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Y... ¿Que piensan que obtuvo Ash como regalo? ¿Y cuantos años creen que cumple? Ahora si, ¡hasta la próxima! **_


	27. Chapter 27

**_Después de no se cuanto tiempo, regreso con este pequeño oneshot. Una enorme disculpa, pero mi inspiración me abandono... completamente. Estoy trabajando en una historia corta para resarcirme por tenerlos tan abandonados. No se cuando, pero pronto tendrán noticias mías. A todos aquellos que han estado pendiente de mi historia, muchísimas gracias por su atención y por sus mensajes de animo._** **_Magaly, perdón por hacerte esperar y sufrir tanto, ¡en serio! Esto va para ti bonita_**

Ash se removió incomodo en su lugar al sentirse un tanto solo. Con pesadez abrió uno de sus ojos solo para observar que estaba solo en la cama. Gruño algo por lo bajo, mientras apresaba las sabanas y envolverse más con ellas. Escucho la puerta abrirse, pero se encogió aún más bajo las sabanas. Era demasiado temprano para salir de ahí, sobre todo en su día libre. Escucho algunos pasos de un lado al otro de la habitación, pasos suaves ahogados por la alfombra. A regañadientes, asomo su rostro por encima de las sabanas solo para encontrarse a Betty preparándose para salir. Buscaba algunas cosas, aunque tratando de no hacer demasiado ruido para despertarlo. Aunque dejo aún lado su flojera por espiar a su esposa cuando creía que nadie la veía. La observo mientras se colocaba su ropa interior, y ponía un poco de perfume en su cuerpo. Su interés aumento demasiado cuando vio que se colocaba unas medias por sus largas piernas blancas, hasta sus muslos. Sintió su rostro enrojecer cuando vio que sacaba un liguero para ponérselo y sujetar las medias. ¿Quién diría que Elisabeth que siempre usaba ropa tan recatada, usara lencería tan provocativa? Brassiere y pantys de encaje negro, y el liguero. Lo había dejado sin habla descubrirlo en su primera noche juntos, y un poco más excitado de lo que ya estaba. Pese al tiempo que llevaban juntos, ese detalle lo seguía volviendo loco y ella lo sabía.

Betty detuvo sus movimientos cuando unos brazos envolviéndola la sobresaltaron.

-¡Ash!- no pudo evitar un pequeño grito de sorpresa. -¿Te desperté? Lo siento, regresa a dormir Cher.- Por respuesta recibió un gruñido en su cuello y una pequeña mordida en este.

-¿A dónde vas tan temprano?-Murmuró con voz ronca, Betty pensó que se debía a que apenas se había despertado.

-Tengo una junta de negocios Cher… volveré pronto, descuida.-

-No, no irás a ningún lado vistiendo así.- Ash la repego a su cuerpo y Betty pudo sentir la dureza del chico en su parte posterior. Ash la giró, y la envolvió entre sus brazos mientras la besaba.

-Ash… la junta….- murmuró tratando de controlarse, mientras Ash la jalaba hacia la cama. Sintió que se dejaba caer, llevándosela con él, mientras se dedicaba a atacar su cuello.

"Esta vez no será mi culpa" fue de las ultimas cosas que pensó antes de dejarse llevar. Malditas hormonas y maldita su debilidad por el rubio. Dos horas después por fin conseguía salir de casa, aunque con el rubio pegado a su cuerpo.

-Ash- soltó en un suspiro cansado, mientas él le abrazaba.

-Estas muy provocativa Cher, no puedo dejar que salgas así tu sola.-

-Por Dios Ash, voy vestida como siempre.-

-Tal vez deberíamos cambiar eso…-

Betty suspiró mientras lo apartaba de su rostro.

-Además, debo cuidarte en todo momento. No quiero que nada les pase.-

Betty refunfuño por lo bajo, pero al final esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.

-No nos pasará nada malo por ir a una reunión Ash… además… si quisieras cuidarme, quizás deberías empezar por hacerme algo rico para comer.-

El simplemente se dejó caer sobre su hombro aspirando su aroma. –Solo si no nos entretienes mucho Cher.-

-¿Y quién me entretuvo a mí en la mañana?- El simplemente no contestó y fingió dormir. –Eres de lo peor.- murmuró, pero se entretuvo paseando sus manos por su cabello. –Vas a ser mi ruina Ash.-


End file.
